Jacob Have I Loved
by CandidCommotion
Summary: A re-imagining of what would have happened if Jacob actually imprinted on the girl he met in the park in Breaking Dawn. J/OC.
1. ONE

ABOUT: This is a fan fiction, taking place during Breaking Dawn. It's what would have happened had Jacob's plot line run differently. This is the story of what would have happened IF it had imprinted on that girl he met in the park when driving Edward's car.

**ONE: Strained**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

I was sitting on the park bench reading Jane Austin (again). I couldn't help it. When I got in these bored moods a little forbidden romance in the park was my escape. I was growing tired of Forks. I'd give a kidney if it meant I could be back at Art School in New York City. Mom always told me I was destined for greatness. She always encouraged me to finish my sketches. She introduced me to all her bohemian friends and took me out to art shows. She was my best friend.

It hurt to talk about her. It seems as if when she died so did everything in the world that made me happy. I haven't picked up the paintbrush since. Not like Dad would care. He hadn't spoken to mom in forever, and then all of a sudden there I am in the rain, on his doorstep with a duffel bag in each hand.

A roar of an engine interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see a shiny Aston Martin Vanquish speed into the parking lot. _That_ was a nice car. My friend in NYC taught me all about cars. He'd totally flip if he knew I was standing merely feet away from a Vanquish.

The car looked out of place among the Toyotas and Mini vans. It was like a rose in the middle of a patch of weeds. The driver spun and parked his car across two handicap spaces. That really annoyed me. Just because he had a nice car, it didn't mean he could be obnoxious and put the old people at a disadvantaged.

I wasn't surprised when I saw the driver. I had seen him before sometimes, riding around town on his motorcycle. You're A-Typical bad boy. He a part of the Quileute tribe; I noticed that instantly from his russet skin. His eyes were just as black as his hair as he got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Clearly the guy didn't understand the value of the beauty he was just sitting in. It got me thinking that maybe he stole it. I mean, his face looked anxious, like he was about to cry or something.

"Hey, you okay?" I called out. I couldn't help myself, "Hello? You there, with the stolen car."

He was still for a second, his eyes still on his shoes. Finally he looked up and looked at me, and his pained expression disappeared. Instead, he was looking at me like I had three heads.

"If you're feeling that remorseful over boosting the car," I rambled nervously, smiling like an idiot, "you could always turn yourself in." The way his eyes bore into mine was unsettling.

"It's borrowed, not stolen," he said blandly. His expression remained unchanged.

"Sure, _that'll_ hold up in court," I joked.

"You need something?" he asked. His tone stopped me for a second. He sounded like he legitimately wanted to help me, like he would get me whatever it was I wanted.

"Not really," I rambled again, "I was kidding about the car, you know. It's just that…you look really worried about something. Oh, hey, I'm Lizzie." I held out my hand and he stared at it, breathing heavily. What kind of drugs was this guy on?

"Anyway…" I took a step back to the bench, "I was just wondering if I could help. Seemed like you were looking for someone before."

"Yeah," he breathed out. His pained expression softened and instead he was looking at me with wide eyes. A spasm went through him and he closed his eyes shaking his head.

"I don't need any help. She's not here," his words blurred together. He opened his eyes cautiously, as if making sure I was still there. Wow, this guy was _really_ tripping. I mean, back in NYC I used to run in to druggies all the time at concerts and they'd tell me their crazy stories but this guy _really_ must have been experiencing an out-of-body experience.

"Oh. Sorry," I decided to give up.

"Me too," he mumbled. He looked back up and started staring at me with puppy-dog eyes. I fought for a topic to keep the conversation going.

"This is a beautiful car," I decided to educate him, "It's really a shame they're not making them anymore. I mean, the Vantage's styling is gorgeous, too, but there's just something about the Vanquish…" I got lost in my own car fantasies until I realized he was staring at me with even wider, softer eyes, and breathing even more heavily.

"How's it drive?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

I smiled, just picturing it and he smiled back. You had to hand it to him; he was everything a girl like me looks for in a guy. Toned, handsome, and bad to the bone. Yeah, he definitely stole the car.

It was silent for a second as he stared at me and I stared at the car. I was just about to think up an excuse to leave when he interrupted my thought process:

"I'd better get this car back to the guy I borrowed it from."

"Glad to hear you're going straight," I smiled.

"Yeah, you convinced me," He murmured. I watched him turn and get back into the beauty of a machine and speed off. For a second I considered returning to my book, but there was no way I could focus on Mr. Darcy when I had this guy's mysterious expressions practically burned into my retinas.

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

My hands were literally shaking as I held onto the wheel. I was having trouble breathing.

_She must think I'm an idiot_, I thought to myself. I was going out of my mind. She was all I could see. From the second I lifted my head and my eyes met hers, every string of me was attached to her: The beautiful stranger reading a cheesy romance novel who knew cars. I blinked, trying to focus on the road, but my eyes were blinded by the image of her face in my eyes. Her olive freckled skin and cinnamon eyes that sparkled as she teased me.

It had been so hard to speak around her. Thank god I left the second my heart would let me, or I might have done something crazy, like kissed her.

I was imagining what it would be like to kiss her, when all of a sudden a car's horn beeped loudly. I opened my eyes to see a truck coming right at me. Like an idiot, I had closed my eyes and I was now driving towards oncoming traffic. I veered off the road into the Cullen residence, just in time. Edward's Vantage squealing as I burned the rubber on his tires. I should have let the truck smashed me. I would have lived but at least I'd be taking something precious from Edward just like he took something from me.

Bella. Thinking about her I no longer felt the butterflies, pain, love, regret that I used to. I was under a new spell that completely diminished my feelings for her. I still loved Bella, I'd always love Bella. No werewolf love magic could change that, but I know loved her more like a sister.

_Lizzie. _Saying her name was like murmuring a prayer. I wondered if I'd ever see her again. I shut off the engine and stepped out of the car, my stomach still shaking. I felt a pull on my heart, like some unknown force was pulling me to somewhere far off in the distance, pulling me to her.

I walked to the steps and paused. I really didn't want Edward witnessing my private thoughts. Sighing, I placed the keys on the front steps and backed away slowly. I yearned to see how Bella was doing now that the monster inside her loved her, but that would have to wait for another time. Backing away from the house and into the forest I felt myself transform. Like a shiver running through my body it was virtually painless. Immediately I was greeted with the voices.

_Hey Jacob. How's Bella?_

I couldn't think about Bella. All I could think about was…

_Oh my god_, Leah sighed, _Not you too._


	2. TWO

CHAPTER TWO

_From Lizzie's point of view…_

I woke up a little exhausted from my late night. That was the great thing about summer. My insomnia was in full swing. I rolled over and checked the time. It was eight o' clock. Sighing, I flung off the covers and trudged off to the bathroom. I ended up dressing in a plain white strapless dress and my black Chucks. I would have worn flip-flops but it was hard to ride my bike without getting scratched. I grabbed my navy blue cardigan and shuffled down the stairs and out the house. It was going to be another day of riding my bike around town, like I had been doing _all_ summer.

Sighing, I slid my fingers through my hair and kicked off on my bike. As I entered the sidewalk I noticed my dad's car wasn't in the driveway. Funny how he never says goodbye, let alone tell me where he's going. If I ever got kidnapped it would be a year before he worried.

The sidewalk was dark with the wetness of the rain and I rode over the faded remains of a child's chalk art. Why anybody would try to use chalk in a rainy place like this is beyond me.

That's probably the one thing I liked about Forks. Rain was my favorite weather. You'll never see me carrying around an umbrella.

I splashed through a small puddle and I smiled softly. Sometimes I'd just smile to myself just to make sure I still had a smile. That way when I encountered a real situation that made me _genuinely_happy, I would be able to seize the moment.

I stopped my bike in front of the grocery store and leaned it against the bike rack. I never had to worry about things getting stolen in Forks. Robberies were things for the big cities.

Sighing, I entered the grocery store, picking up a basket and placing it in the crook of my elbow. I walked over to the deli section. Suddenly my phone beeped. Sighing I flipped it open to see a text message.

La Push gang is in town again.

I froze. Usually I got annoyed when my friends texted me town gossip but this time it was something useful. Does this mean that the car thief was with them? Remembering our awkward conversation from the day before, I wasn't sure if I wanted to see him again.

"Miss?" The man behind the counter asked. I looked up, startled. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, what?" I blushed.

"Can I get you anything?" he repeated.

"Um, no thanks." Awkwardly, I walked out of the grocery store, dropping off my basket where I had picked it up moments before. I didn't care if I looked like a lunatic; I just really wanted to ride back home. Maybe I'd spend the day watching _Friends_ instead.

Unfortunately, the second I stepped outside, there he was: on the other end of the street with his buddies. Our eyes met for a second, and immediately I looked down. I wrestled with my bike, pulling it out of the bike rake. When I casually looked up again, I saw he was jogging across the street, leaving his pals. The crosswalk light wasn't even green but he was such a quick runner that he made it across unharmed.

I pretended like I didn't see him and I turned my bike to ride away when he called my name.

"Lizzie!" he shouted. I contemplated pretending not to hear him but in order for that to be believable I'd have to be legally deaf. I turned around and shielded my eyes from the sun.

"Oh, hi," I said oh-so-casually. He stopped in front of my bike and grinned, his teeth white against his russet skin.

"I just wanted to let you know that I returned the car."

"Good, good," I nodded, not sure what else to say.

"He didn't press charges," he grinned again. Why was he being so friendly? His smile kind of annoyed me. One: because it was incredibly distracting and two: because it absolutely confused me.

"Well that's good. Because you wouldn't have much of a case in defending yourself," I sighed. It was silent for a moment as I watched his eyes flick up and down for a moment. Did he honestly just check me out? "Well glad to hear you decided to change your ways. See you," I mounted my bike and turned away from him but he was in front of my bike before I could get very far.

"Look, Lizzie, I'm sorry I was so weird yesterday."

"Oh," was all I said. I'm really very eloquent when it comes to words. He sighed,

"It's just…I had just learned something really bad…about my friend," once again the pained expression was on his face, as if it had never left.

"Oh," I said again. I shook my head, trying to wake up my brain. It was hard to focus when he was looking so good in a plain black tee and jeans. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you."

"You didn't bother me," he said automatically, "in fact, our conversation kind of helped. So, um, thanks."

"No problem," I shrugged. I sat back up on my bike preparing to ride off, but he still wasn't moving out of the way.

_From Jacob's point of view…_

"So listen, um, Lizzie…" I began. Why was it so difficult to talk to her? Even when I was in love with Bella, I could still muster up enough words to sound slick.

"Yeah?"

"Are you around here often?" Duh, she _lives_ here.

"What do you mean?"

"Not many people in La Push recognize a Vantage. I don't know…I think you're…pretty cool." More than pretty cool… I think you're my soul mate.

"Oh. Thanks, um…wait-what's your name?" Oh my god. You never even _told her your name!_

"It's Jacob," I felt myself blush. She was watching me with a blank stare so I breathed out heavily, searching for a change of subject, "So…what are you doing now?" She looked across the street for a bit and then turned her head back to me,

"I'm going to the library."

"Putting an extension on _Pride and Prejudice?"_I smirked. I could never understand how girls get into their romance novels.

"What?" she asked, startled

"It was the book you were reading yesterday, wasn't it?" I felt my confidence waning. She probably thought I wouldn't have noticed much.

"Oh, yeah. It was." She nodded slowly.

"Actually, um, I need to get a book for school. Mind if I come with you?" I breathed out again, and my breath was unsteady. I probably looked constipated.

"Um," she looked around again. Most likely looking for the nearest escape route. "Sure," she sighed, smiling a little.

My stomach flipped and I grinned. Side by side we walked down the sidewalk, I was fighting the urge to grab her hand when I heard a burst of laughter. We looked over our shoulders to see Quil and Seth laughing at me.

I'd kick their asses later.


	3. THREE

THREE

_**From Jacob's point of view….**_

I panted softly as my paws pushed against the wet dirt and mulch of the forest. I was supposed to meet Lizzie at her house in an hour.

By now I had gotten into a sort of routine. If I took a fierce run before seeing her, I'd be tired and I'd be a little less excitable and a little less likely to do something stupid. Unfortunately this was boosting my endurance. Good for the pack, bad for me. Next time I'll see her I'll probably have to schedule a run to Miami just to calm myself down.

_Lizzie._ I say her name that way in my head every time I thought of her. Quil and Leah used to joke around and say it all the time, mimicking my lovesick voice. They all groan every time they hear it in my head. Eventually, though Quil left me alone. He knows how I feel. Leah, on the other hand, she won't lay off me. She thinks it's hilarious. I can deal with her teasing, but one time she went to far and started making fun of Lizzie. Let's just say that when I was done with her she knew never to bring it up again.

_Seeing Lizzie today?_ Quil asked.

Of course.

_When are you going to tell her? _Seth asked excitably.

That I'm a werewolf? Hmm, yeah let's just picture that scene: Hi, Lizzie. Hi Jacob. Guess what Lizzie! I'm a werewolf and not only that I'm madly head over heels in love with you! What's that Lizzie? You're moving out of town? You're staying as far away from me as possible?

Yeah, of course, sure. Let me get _right_ on that.

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

I'm not sure, but I think it's been a little over three weeks that Jake and I have been friends. It's so weird how we became so close so quickly. Sometimes we joke about the time we first met. It's just so frustrating how he _still_ won't tell me what it is that was making him act so weird. Sometimes when I ask him he stares at me like he's _about_ to say something he shouldn't, but then he backs out like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

Jake's pretty cool. He's sort of becoming my best friend. That's probably pretty pathetic though, especially because he has his whole "gang" thing going on. He keeps telling me it's not a gang, but I don't know sometimes. I mean for one, they are all huge and muscular. And every now and then Jake will get a text or he'll cancel on me because of some "La Push" thing.

I wish he'd be more honest with me. It's not like I haven't _earned_ his trust. I've told him _everything_. He's heard of and met all my friends yet I haven't met any of his. I've never even been _down_ to La Push.

That's on my itinerary for tonight. 1. Make popcorn, 2. Watch that zombie movie he said he was renting, and 3. Suggest that next time we meet at his place.

All of a sudden, my neighbor's dog started barking outside my house. He always broke through their fence during thunderstorms. Sighing, I got up from my resting place on the couch and walked outside.

"Ginger?" I shouted out, covering my head with my arms. I squinted as the rain pelted my face. There was a flash of lightning and I saw the golden retriever pacing in the corner. Groaning I jogged over, my bare feet squishing in the puddles in our grass. I grabbed him by the collar and gently coaxed him back to our neighbor's house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Myers?" I shouted out, banging my fist on the door. I heard someone call something back, but the voice was muffled. Sighing, I looked down at their soggy dog and couldn't help but grin at its pathetic looking face. I don't know why, I've always been a dog lover.

My grin was instantly erased the second the dog shook and sprayed the rain all over me.

"Ugh, Ginger!" I whined. Finally, the door opened and Ginger ran inside. Mrs. Myers thanked me fervently and I nodded and smiled before rushing back into the warmth and comfort of my own home.

My clothes were soaked. By the time I had changed into my jeans and plain white v-neck there was already a knock at the door. I sighed and ran to go open the door. The sooner I was dry by the fire the better.

"Hey," I smiled, pulling him in. He grinned and pulled me into one of his bone-crushing hugs.

"I'm sorry," I said as he pulled away.

"For what?" he cocked his head.

"I smell like wet dog," I explained.

He smirked, enjoying some private joke I wasn't aware of,

"I'm pretty sure that's me."


	4. FOUR

**FOUR**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

Jacob and I were sitting on the floor, with our heads rested against the fire. I was sitting like this to be close to the fire, and Jacob was sitting like that to keep me company. He didn't need to be near the fire, he was always so warm, like he had just taken a trip to the Earth's core.

I mentioned this to him once only it turns out telling a guy he's "hot" would just make him smirk and raise his eyebrows at you. Even when you explain that you were commenting on his temperature and not his physical appearance.

The credits rolled up and I sighed gratefully. I'm usually more than okay with guts and blood but this one was just _over the top_. It made my stomach feel sick.

"So," I sighed, turning my head towards him. He turned his head towards me and all of a sudden I was super aware of the lack of distance between us.

"Yeah?" he asked sleepily. He always seemed a little worn out when he came over. I'd ask him but he'd probably avoid giving me an honest answer like he always does with my simple questions.

_**From Jacob's point of view**_

"I was just thinking that maybe next time we could meet up at your place." she leaned forward to grab a handful of popcorn. My eyes lingered on her bare freckled shoulder as I thought about this. She really wanted to come over?

"Really?"

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged, "It only seems fair. Besides, I'd like to meet your friends." Oh, no. I don't need to be a freaky bloodsucker to see how that'll play out. Leah and Quil will be embarrassing me the whole time.

"No way," I said fiercely, "I don't want them meeting you."

"Why not? Is there something wrong with me?" Quite the opposite. But I couldn't tell_ that_ to her that yet.

"It's just that they're kind of obnoxious. I don't know they'll embarrass me. And I don't want you to think less of me for hanging out with them."

"I won't. Please, Jacob?" She looked at me with her big cinnamon eyes and pouted playfully. Oh, no. If only she knew the effect she had on me. If she pouted and asked me to throw myself in front of a bus I'd do it.

"Ugh," I groaned, sinking down until I was facing the ceiling "Fine. If that's what you really want."

"It is," she grinned sliding down to hug me. I wrapped my arms around her and held on for as long as "friendship normalcy" would allow.


	5. FIVE

**FIVE**

_**From Lizzie's point of view...**_

I paced back and forth in front of my mirror. I wasn't sure why I was so nervous about meeting Jacob's friends. It was probably because _he_ was so nervous. He texted me in the morning to make sure that I wanted to go through with it. It's funny, for such a tough exterior the guy is such a softy around me.

In the end I decided on my ripped jeans and my leather motorcycle. I wore another plain v-neck underneath though, just in case they thought I was a poser.

I couldn't believe I was finally about to see Jacob's secret world. For some reason I had the gut feeling that it was more exciting than he let on.

_**From Jake's point of you…**_

"I SWEAR, EMBRY IF YOU EVEN DARE-" I shouted breaking the glass of water in my hand.

"Jake!" Billy groaned, "How many of these are you going to break?" I cursed under my breath, as I picked the glass out of my hand,

"I'm serious, this is really important to me and-"

"Relax," Emily rubbed my back, "Everything's going to be fine. Everyone's going to behave. Just like when Bella visited us for the first time."

Only this wasn't _anything _like when Bella came. Bella was already half aware of the mystical world. If Paul freaked out over the last hot dog and turned into a werewolf she'd be half okay eventually. With Lizzie…I just don't know how she'd react. Everything has to go perfect.

"So," Seth said, coming in, "When do we get to meet the Mrs?" He grinned playfully at me and laughed as I chased him around the kitchen table.

"You _cannot_ call her that when she's here!"

"Why not?" Seth laughed.

"Be_cause_, we're only friends right now."

"Jake you're going to have to tell her, _sooner_ or later," Billy sighed. I sat down at the kitchen table and put my head in my hands,

"I know, I just want things to last like this for a little bit longer. You know, in case she ends up freaking out in the end."

"Give her a little credit, Jake," Quil rolled his eyes, coming in from the pantry, "If she's anything like Bella she can handle it."

"Can we _please_ stop comparing her to Bella?" I sighed. Sometimes I felt guilty for not still being in love with Bella. Even though it caused us both a lot of pain, Edward still felt like I cared as much as he did. And when Lizzie came along he felt like I didn't care at all anymore. Like she was no longer my concern or something.

I was going to do as much as I could to keep Bella and Lizzie away from each other. With Bella came vampires and so many other pains I was glad to be rid of.

Plus, I _really_ wouldn't like to know if Lizzie was appetizing.

"She's down the road," Paul said, coming in and shaking his shaggy hair, spraying the kitchen with water. My stomach flipped and I stepped outside to greet her.

"Lapdog," Leah muttered over her breath.


	6. SIX

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm soooo sorry the past two chapters have been really short and crappy. I PROMISE that they story IS going to get better. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! Your support is ahhhh-mazzinnng.**

**SIX**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

"You have a motorcycle?" I asked, the toe of my converse sneakers nudging the back wheel. He leaned against his Rabbit and grinned proudly.

"I'm sorry," I said, shaking my head and smiling to myself, "Could you be _any_ more badass?" His grin widened and his dark eyes sparkled.

"Coming from the girl in the leather motorcycle jacket. You look great, by the way."

"Thanks," I said, turning away so he wouldn't see my blush. I ran my fingers over the mess of tools on the dusty wooden table. "By the way, I can see why you stole the Aston Martin," I turned around and leaned against the table, "A Rabbit? No wonder you didn't used to go to town often."

"Yeah, well," he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why haven't I ever seen you on the bike before?" I asked. If the people in Forks saw him on that they'd go ballistic.

"I used to ride it. But, um," he looked down at his feet and shrugged, "I just sort of stopped for a while."

"Why?" I asked, "And why haven't I ever seen you drive the Rabbit?"

"Easy on the questions there, Barbara Walters," he joked.

"I mean it, Jake, how the hell do you get around? I don't think I've _ever_ seen you-"

Just then I was interrupted by the sound of voices and laughter. All at once Jacob's group of friends entered the garage. They were all the same: Tall, tan, and unbelievably muscular.

"The garage again, huh, Jake? Is this where we're going to meet _all_ of them?" one of the taller ones grinned. They turned to me and smirked.

"Lizzie," Jacob said in a monotone, "this is Quil, Embry, Seth, and Paul." He waved vaguely to each one of them as they said their names.

"Hey guys," I nodded, grinning.

"Jake won't shut up about you," Seth said, coming to stand by me. Jake described him perfectly. He was like a little happy-go-lucky puppy.

"Oh, really?" I teased, raising an eyebrow at Jake. He rolled his eyes and looked at the ground.

"So. You know cars?" Paul asked.

"I'd like to think so, yeah," I shrugged.

"What's _this_ car?" he asked, shoving a picture in my face.

"Dude, what the hell?" Jacob smacked him. Paul shrugged,

"I want to see if she really knows cars."

"It's a BMW 3-series Coupe, either a 328i or 335i," I tilted the picture towards the dim lamp on the table.

"You don't know?" Quil smirked. Jacob looked up.

"I mean it's the same car, just tuned a little differently."

"Ha!" Jacob smiled triumphantly.

"Sorry," Seth apologized, "Paul and Jacob compete over everything. And I mean _everything."_

"One time," Quil laughed, "They competed over who-"

"DUDE!" Jacob yelled, tackling Quil and covering his mouth. All of his friends burst out laughing, and I weakly laughed along, my curiosity burning to know what the end to that sentence was going to be. I should know by now that when I'm with the mysterious Jacob Black, I will _always_ have burning questions go unanswered.

_**From Jake's point of view…**_

"So," I said, swinging my arms so my hands would have something to do other than reach out for Lizzie's. We were walking down the beach after dinner. "It's worse than I said it would be, isn't it?"

"Are you kidding, Jake?" she rolled her eyes, "Your friends are amazing. In fact, I'm mad you've kept them from me this long." The pack _did_ sort of calm down after we left the garage. After that, things were actually sort of great. Lizzie said all the right things at the right time and everyone loved her. In fact, while we were eating dinner Emily even leaned over and whispered,

"This is what it should be like from now on."

And I couldn't agree more.

"To be honest I don't know why I kept them from you either," I smiled, "This was the best!" She laughed,

"What's with the sudden enthusiasm?"

"I don't know, I guess I was just counting on tonight being a total disaster. But tonight was great. Now it's one last thing I've hidden from you."  
Whoops. Probably shouldn't have brought that up. Lizzie stopped walking and shoved her fists in her pockets.

"I don't know why you have to hide anything at all."

"It's…." I didn't know what to say.

"I mean, you know you can trust me, right?" She looked up earnestly and my heart melted all over again.

"Of course," I nodded fervently.

"Then what's the problem? I've told you _everything_ about _me _Jacob. _Everything._ I've told you more than I've told anybody else. Which, you know, automatically gives you the title of my best friend."

Best friend. Oh, how I hate that term.


	7. SEVEN

**SEVEN**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

It was silent as Jake and I walked back to the campfire. I can't believe he won't tell me what it is he's hiding. I've never had someone be this cryptic before. The problem is that it made hanging out with him that much more exciting and frustrating.

Jacob casually sighed and put his arm around me as we stopped in front of the campsite.

"Lizzie's going home now," he announced.

"Already?" Paul stood up, "We didn't even break into the embarrassing stories about Jacob."

"We'll just have to do that next time, then," I shrugged, smiling. Seth grinned,

"How soon can you come?"

"As soon as Jacob wants me to," I shrugged. He looked at me and grinned, but I could see in his eyes that he was hiding something.

"So then you'll be here tomorrow," Quil nodded grinning. Jared laughed and Jacob shifted uncomfortably,

"Ok let's go, Lizzie," he sighed, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the group. I giggled and waved goodbye to everybody and we walked away leaving the chorus of goodbyes behind.

It was already dark out, and he led me over unseen boulders and bumps in the grass silently. I delighted in the feeling of his warm hand strongly holding mine. Occasionally, he'd grab my elbow and help and help me find my footing.

"Next time," I grunted as he took my waist and lifted me off of a rock, "Let's not have the campfire up the cliff."

"You can see the sky so much better there," he explained, "Why, you don't like the cliff?"

"No it's not that it's just that I don't like-" just then I slipped on a wet rock. His arms flew out and caught me, my hands on his chest. Cradiling me to him, I looked up slowly. "the falling…so much," I finished.

"What does it matter if you fall," he murmured, bringing his face even closer, "If I'm there to catch you?"

I tilted my head upwards a little before a frose. What was going on here? I coughed and broke our embrace, taking a step back.

"We should probably hurry before it starts raining."  
"Yeah, okay," he said, sounding almost angry. He turned away from me and started walking. It was silent for the rest of the way, and he didn't hold my hand.

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

I can't believe I was such an idiot. What did I think would happen? That she would kiss me back? Dumbass.

Now she's all freaked out. She's not even _saying_ anything. And I'm worried that if I try to grb her hand again she'll only freak out more.

There was something about the energy between us when I was holding her like that. I don't know how to describe it without sounding cliché. It was magnetic. My heart rate accelerated and I felt like there were rocks flying around in my stomach.

It was a feeling I wasn't used to. Not even Bella gave me iron butterflies. And if there was one thing I was positive of, it was that I loved the feeling. I couldn't wait until I could get that close to her again.

Who knows how much longer I can hold out like this.


	8. EIGHT

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

I walked down the grocery aisle, pausing at the coffee beans. My friend Mark walked with me. Pretending to examine the coupon machines when his boss walked by.

"So," he said, closing his eyes, "Days: you and Jacob walk around town and Nights: you and him go to La Push."

"Uh, yeah, I guess that sounds about right," I shrugged.

"Every day? And every night?"

"Yeah," I said, wondering if that was unusual. This was the first time all summer I was hanging out with some one other than Jacob.

"Isn't it weird that you two hang out _all _the time?" He read my mind.

"Not-not _all the time_," I weakly tried to defend myself, "I mean we're not hanging out _right_ now, are we?"

"No, I guess not," he nodded, "Why is that?"

"I don't know…he canceled." He had called me and told he wouldn't be able to make it. Another emergency Quileute thing. I just wish he could tell me what it is that makes him fall off the face of the earth for a couple hours.

"Maybe he's sick of this."

"Sick of what?" I asked. Matt rolled his eyes,

"Think about it, Lizzie. The guy spends 24/7 with you. And you're _not_ dating?"

I was silent for a bit. I don't know why I had never realized this before. It just seemed so _natural_ for Jacob and I to be hanging out all the time. And when he was away he was all I could really think about. And I knew that I had never been that close to someone before.

So why _weren't_ those kinds of feelings between us? Or...is it possible that I could have been feeling those things all along and not even realize it?

My mind flashed back to three nights ago, when Jacob and I almost kissed. I backed away in the end, but was it because I didn't _want_ to kiss him? Or was it because I was scared to get that close to him?

"Oh my god," I said out loud. Mark just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

_Ok, ok, I'm here now, _I groaned, as I jumped into the clearing in the forest. Everyone was encircled around Sam.

_Glad you could join us, Jacob _he said

_I'm sorry, ok. What's the big emergency anyway? _I looked at Seth but his head was down at his paws. He looked upset.

_Bella is getting worse._

I felt a lump in my throat. I hadn't thought about her in the longest time. It had been over four days since her face flashed in my mind. It made me feel guilty. My friend was going through a hard time and I wasn't there for her all because I no longer loved her like I once did.

_I didn't know you guys cared about her_, I said confused, _I'll go check on her, then._

_Bella is a human. And the thing inside her is killing her. It's a monster and it has to be destroyed._

I flinched. It was killing her and I wasn't even there.

_You don't know it's a monster,_ Seth murmured, _It's half human after all. Maybe we should just wait until it's born._

_I agree with Seth,_ I jumped in before Sam could disagree,_ if we try to destroy the thing now it could harm Bella. And if it _isn't_ a monster, we'd be killing a defenseless infant too._

_Bella's made her choices. She's accepted the consequences_, Leah shook her gray head. I glared at her and barred my teeth,

_You are _not_ going to hurt Bella. Let's just wait until it's born._

_Fine, we won't make any sudden decisions, _Sam gave in, _Jacob I want you to visit more often. I want to know exactly what it is that's inside of her._

Ditching Lizzie to hang with Bella. How was I going to explain this to her? Oh hey girl I love, I can't hang out today because I have to go over the house of the girl I _used _to love. She's pregnant with a vampire's baby. Oh, thanks Lizzie. You're so great. Don't worry about me, I can protect myself. I'm a werewolf.

I really have to stop going over the scenario in my head. When I tell her it'll be a lot less overwhelming that that.

Well…hopefully.


	9. NINE

**NINE**

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

Today was going to be a good day. Bella was getting a _little_ better now that she could communicate with the demon inside her. I guess her and Edward found a way to communicate to the baby bloodsucker and let it know what is hurting Bella.

It was weird seeing her again. Edward's eyes were penetrating mine. He knew exactly why I hadn't stopped to visit recently. Seth told me it was because if Bella found out I had Imprinted she'd get upset. I don't think that's true. She'd probably be relieved.

Then again, I'd rather I be the one to tell her. Maybe someday Bella can meet her. I wonder if she'd be jealous like she once told me she would be. But maybe she was just saying that to comfort me.

"Lizzie's here!" Seth shouted. I got up from the couch I was on and flew over to the porch. Blinking in the sunlight I caught a glimpse of her flaming red hair.

"Hey!" she shouted, smiling. I don't know what had gotten into her recently. For one thing she was less sarcastic. And I think she started flirting with me more. But maybe that was just my crazy hopeful imagination tricking me.

I jogged over to the car and she jumped into my hug, not even complaining that I was hugging her too tight. I put her down on the ground and grinned as I leaned against her car.

"So," she sighed, "What are we doing today?" She looked down at her converse sneakers. I loved the way she dressed. It wasn't too flashy, very simple, but she looked like a goddess in every one. Today she was looking amazing in a plaid shirt, jean cutoffs and her sneakers.

"Watching a game with the guys?" I offered, hoping she'd be okay with it. The second the guys learned she knew sports too they'd been asking to watch a game with her.

"Sounds good," she nodded.

"You're in a very agreeable mood," I noticed.

"Let's just say I'm happy to be out of the house," she sniffed.

"Your dad?" Sometimes I wanted to punch the guy in the face. He had the most amazing daughter in the world and he didn't even know it. She shook her head and sighed again, this time her breath was shaky. My heartbeat quickened.

"Mom," she deadpanned. I was silent. She took a deep breath and looked up at me with moist eyes, smiling sadly, "Today's her birthday."

I pulled her into a tight hug and didn't let her go for about five minutes. It killed me every time I heard about her Mom. She sounded like such an amazing woman, and she was so important to Lizzie.

"We don't have to watch the game yet. We could take a walk first, if you want," I pulled away, but kept my arm on her shoulder.

"I'd like that," she nodded.

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

Jacob and I were sitting under a tree and looking out at the beach. I had my head rested on his shoulder and he had his arm around me. My knees were curled up to my chest and I was playing with his strong warm fingers.

I loved sitting with him like this. The shade was cool and the breeze was cold but Jacob warmed be perfectly. It was too bad I was ruining this great moment by sniffling up snot.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"For what?" he said, lifting his head to look at me. I buried my face in his shoulder,

"I'm a hideous cryer." He used his spare hand to lift my chin and forced me to look at him.

"No. You're not," he said firmly, "You're beautiful."

I looked into his eyes and smiled slowly, "Thanks." I was suddenly hyper-aware of the lack of space between us. My heartbeat began to race even more when I saw his eyes drift down to my lips, and he started to lean in. Our eyelids drooped as I began to lean into when suddenly,

"HEY, LOSERS! THERE'S A GAME GOING ON!" Paul yelled. Jake leaned his forehead against mine and sighed deeply. He opened his eyes and broke our embrace to look around the tree.

"One minute!" he shouted.

"YOU'RE MISSING IT!" Seth shouted.

"We'll be there in a sec!" I shouted, laughing, and completely embarassed. Jacob turned to me and rolled his eyes and I smiled. He helped me stand up and I dusted myself while he looked over his shoulder to make sure they were walking back.

"Can you tell I've been crying?" I asked quietly as I wiped the wetness from beneath my eyes. He turned back to me and shook his head,

"Nah, you look great," he said, all casual. I smiled, taking a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Thanks for listening."

"Thank you for telling me."

"I'm sorry I'm so bipolar today," I smirked.

"Hey, that's understandable," he shook his head, "Don't ever feel bad for missing her." I nodded and put my hands in my pockets,

"You know I've never really talked to someone about my mother before. Other than the therapist, of course," I shook my head, "You're a good shoulder to cry on, Jake."

"I'm always going to be there for you, Lizzie," he said before pulling me into a tight hug, "Always."

"YOU GUYS! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU JUST MISSED!"

"WE'RE COMING!" Jacob yelled in my ear. I flinched and pulled away, covering my ear. He winced and laughed,

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to bark in your ear."


	10. TEN

CHAPTER TEN

DISCLAIMER: There are some heavy expletives in this chapter.

_From Jake's point of view…_

"Aw, come one," I groaned, slumping back down on the couch. Paul crumpled up his napkin and threw it at the TV.

"I don't believe this," he breathed out through his nose.

"Easy, there," Jared leaned forward, "Try to keep your temper down." Paul shoved him,

"I'm in control!" He leaned forward, writhing his hands.

"More popcorn?" Lizzie came over and placed the bowl on the table. Immediately, four large fists dove into the bowl and came out with monstrous amounts of popcorn.

"Looks like I might have to make more," she smiled at me. I grinned and rested my elbows on the back f the couch. This was great. Lizzie and I definitely had a moment by the tree. I _knew_ that this time she wanted to kiss me too. I just wish that we hadn't been interrupted.

"You know Lizzie," I said, jumping over the back of the couch and following her to the microwave, "You don't have to serve us or anything. _You're_ the guest."

"I don't mind," she smiled, "Besides, if I don't make us the snacks we'll all starve."

"You're great," I grinned, "You know that?"

"Yeah," she joked, turning towards me and smiling. I probably would have stayed there grinning like an idiot for the rest of my laugh if at that moment Sam hadn't burst through the doors.

"Guys," he said, his voice booming. Immediately it was silent as everyone looked at each other and then back at him. He looked around the room and tilted his head, motioning outside.

There was a beat and everyone dropped what they were doing to go outside.

"Come on, Jacob," Paul muttered as he walked by. Lizzie stood stil, frozen with confusion.

"I have to go," I murmured, cursing in my head.

"Jake, what's going on?" She put down the popcorn bag.

"Just stay here, okay? Don't go outside." Was Lizzie in danger? What if there was something threatening out there? Maybe I should just send her home.

Before she could say anything else, I left. I ran into the forrest and changed, my human run transforming into the sprint of a wolf.

_Ok, what the hell was so important? Lizzie is freaking out._

_We have bigger problems than your girlfriend,_ Leah barked.

_Bella is getting worse_, Seth looked down, _Carlisle says it won't be longer until the baby is going to come out._

_You call that thing a baby, Seth?_ Quil gasped.

_We don't know_what_it is yet,_ Sam said, _Which is why we have to be alert at all times. We should station ourselves around the house. Jacob and Seth, I want you to be inside the house. If what comes out is anything but human, Seth, I want you to bring it to me, understand? Jacob will hold them off._"

My heartbeat started to race, but the Alpha powers in his voice forced me to accept that this was what must happen.

_What about Edward,_ I asked, _The second we come in fifty feet he'll know everything we're planning._

_We'll just have to take that as a risk,_Sam shrugged_._Just then there was a roar of an engine, and I looked off through the woods to see Lizzie pulling down the street. What the hell was that girl doing?! I told her to wait inside. What if the thing got loose, what if she was hurt what if-

Everyone could read the panic in my mind.

_Go to her,_ Sam instructed, _You can join us later._

Immediately I changed, and ran through the woods.

_From Lizzie's point of view…_

What an asshole. After the long conversation we had about me telling him _everything_ about my mother, he was _still_ lying to me. Well, I had enough. I could care less if him and his friends were involved in some gang knife fight right now.

I winced at the thought of Jake getting hurt. Okay, that wasn't true. But from now on I was just going to have to pretend like it was true, like I _didn't_ care. I was sick of his secrets. At first I thought I could teach myself not to care, but I realized now that I couldn't. He was hiding too much of himself from me.

All of a sudden, I saw a tall figure jump out of the forest into the street in front of me. It stopped right in the way of my car and held it's hands out. I slammed my foot on the brake, and all my muscles clenched up as I screeched to a stop just in time.

Jerking forward, my head hit the steering wheel. I gasped, and lifted my head, my eyes squinting to focus. Suddenly they did and I saw his wide, worried us.

"Jake?" I asked. My confusion quickly faded and I was met with a new wave of fury. Unclenching my fists from the steering wheel, and opening the door I hopped out of the truck, panting in fury.

"Jacob Black what the hell are you thinking?!" I yelled. He climbed off the hood of my truck. Somehow he had jumped up on it in time to avoid collision.

"Shit, Lizzie you're bleeding," he reached out his fingerprints to touch my throbbing forehead but I slapped it away.

"I _asked_ you a_question_," I growled through my teeth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you were that close on the road," He ran a hand through his hair and squinted at the trees where he had come from. That was it. I snapped.

"_What the fuck is going on?"_I yelled, "One second you and your friends are laughing and talking and the next you guys get up and run off! I don't understand it, I thought you said you guys weren't a gang, but it definitely seems like it! I mean, who is this 'friend' you keep visiting anyway?"

"Her name is Bella," he muttered. I fought to keep my expression straight. So he was secretly seeing a girl. It was all so freaking clear now.

"I'm so stupid," I muttered to myself. I had thought things were going so well. I thought that maybe some day Jake and I could be more. I mean, we may not have been there _yet_but we were definitely on our way.

Blushing furiously, I turned to leave.

"No, Liz, it's not what you think," he put his strong hands on my shoulder and turned me back to him.

"I don't even know what the hell I think anymore, Jake," I tried to squirm out of his grip, but his hold on me was too strong.

"Really Liz. She's just a friend, in fact I-"

"Just a friend, hmm? Then why haven't I met her? You were so eager to introduce me to all your other friends. Why not her, huh, Jake?"

He opened his mouth but no sound came out. Sighing, he removed his hands, "I can't tell you." He looked down, defeated.

"Goodbye Jake," I sighed, turning to leave.

"I wish I could! Really, Liz, you _have_ to believe me!"

"Why should I, Jake? Give me one reason!"

"Because! Because!" He spluttered. Frustrated, his eyes narrowed, and a low growl emitted from his throat. He placed his hands against my face and kissed me so fiercely and passionately that I when it was over I felt dizzy just trying to make sure my feet were still on the ground.

He breathed out slowly, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Because," he murmured, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."


	11. ELEVEN

**ELEVEN**

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

I closed my eyes and tried to take in what just happened. I _think_ Lizzie and I had just kissed but I wasn't exactly sure. There have been so many nights when I wake up, dissapointed it was all a dream. But this _had_ to be real. Even in my wildest imagination I wouldn't be able to _feel_ how she felt.

"Jacob," she murmured. Wow. I never even dreamed she would say my name like _that_. I took a deep breath and as I exhaled nothing could contain the smile that came out.

"Jacob," she said again, only her tone was different, "You have no idea how confused I am."

"I know," I said softly, "I'm sorry about that."

"I just," she sighed, unfortunately taking a step back, "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Lizzie, it's…complicated," I sighed. I braced myself for her usual outburst whenever I said that.

"Yeah, and it just got a lot more complicated don't you think? I mean…what-what…I don't know, Jacob, what are you thinking right now?" She was so cute when she stuttered. I sighed and looked down at the floor, sorting out through all my thoughts. 'What am I thinking'?

"This,"I muttered, as I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me. I kissed her deeply as her hands flew to my face as she kissed me back. It was one thing to kiss Lizzie, but the feeling of her kissing me back was too wonderful for words. It overwhelmed my entire body and there was no other feeling in the world that I Ioved more.

"Wait, wait-" Lizzie tried to pull away but I growled in protest, leaning my forehead against hers again.

"This is what I'm thinking, Lizzie," I murmured, "This is _all_ I ever think about." She looked into my eyes for what was the longest five seconds of my life.

"Me too," she deadpanned. My eyes widened and the next thing I knew Lizzie's arms were around my neck and we were kissing again. I responded with such enthusiasm that I growled hungrily and lifted her in the air. When I finally put her back down, she broke away, taking deep breaths. She backed away and leaned against the back of the truck and looked at me, her eyes narrowing.

"What?" I asked nervously, "What? What's wrong?"

"You keep distracting me."

"Sorry," I grinned mischieviously, "I can't help it." I took a small step towards her but she put her hands up like a traffic officer.

"Don't change the subject. I'm serious."

"Okay," I sighed, "What is it you want to say."

"If we're going to do…this," she waved her hand in the air between us, "If we're going to do Us…" I couldn't help but smile at the word. This was really happening. Lizzie and I are an "Us".

"Stop smiling and listen," she snapped, also fighting a smile, "I mean it. If we're going to go through with this you have to be honest with me. Okay? No more secrets."

Damn. What the hell was I supposed to say?

"Look, Lizzie, I don't think…" My voice trailed off. It was silent as she looked down at her feet and begn to nod slowly. A small part of me hoped that she's be okay with never knowing the truth.

"I think I should go," she said finally, still looking down.

"No. Don't leave," I said firmly.

"You know what, Jacob?" She straightened up, "Forget it. Okay? Just forget it. I am so _sick_ of your lies. It's like I don't even know who you are."

"Lizzie, please, you don't understand." Please God. There's no _way_ I can be losing her already.

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

I clenched my fists and bit my lip. I felt like I was in the middle of some emotional tornado. I can't believe that after all that we had been through Jacob still wasn't ready to tell me his secrets. I had told him _everything_ about me.

"You know who I am, Lizzie," he said.

"No," I said softly, "I don't. And you don't know me. If you think that I can go on like this while you continue to lie to my face, then no, you don't know me."

It was then that I knew what I had to do. I had to get as far away from Jacob Black as possible. I felt so hurt and betrayed, I knew that I needed to get in the car and drive away.


	12. TWELVE

CHAPTER TWELVE

_From Lizzie's point of view…_

"Don't go," he said his voice wavering, "You don't know how hard this is for me."

"Goodbye, Jake," I said simply, reaching for the car door.

"Okay, okay!" He shouted, "I…I'll tell you."

I paused, waiting expectantly.

"Please, Lizzie, not right now."

"Then when?"

"I'll tell you, I promise. Just not right now."

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

"Because it's me, Lizzie. If I make I promise to you, I'm going to keep it." The emotion in his eyes was so intense and serious, it gave me chills and I had to look away.

"Okay?" he asked, trying to catch my eye. I tried to sort through the whirlwind of feelings I was having. If my heart kept beating this quickly I would surely have a heart attack. Half of me wanted to leave and forget I ever met him. A small voice in my brain told me that he wasn't worth all the emotional turmoil. But a stronger voice in my heart told me yes, he was.

"Okay," I mumbled finally. He sighed in relief and the next thing I knew he was embracing me in one of his bear hugs.

"Good," he murmured in my ear, "Don't ever threaten to leave again. I don't think I could handle it."

My heart ached as I allowed him to pull me back in. I honestly didn't think I'd even have it in me to threaten to leave again.

_From Jacob's point of view…_

My cheeks were numb, I had been smiling so much. I think almost about every person in La Push knew that Lizzie and I were together now. I couldn't stop talking about her. Everything around me reminded me of her. Sometimes I would just stand still and close my eyes, and if I was close enough, I could _feel_ a force pulling me towards her.

Unfortunately at the moment she was out at a job interview at the grocery store. Apparently one of her friends convinced her that she should work with him. I hope he realized that if he even laid a hand on her I'd rip his head of with my teeth.

It was such a different feeling from the way I felt during the glory days of Bella and I. Bella had a way of cheering me up but when I was with Lizzie I was euphoric in every sense of the word. It was so _good_ it come first for once. To know that there wasn't some freaky vampire always on the back of her mind.

"Earth to Jacob," A hand waved in front of my eyes. I turned my head to see Leah scowling at me from over the back of the couch.

"What?" I asked, too happy to be annoyed.

"You have to leave. I'm sick of seeing your dopey smile."

"Glad to know you're so happy I'm happy."

"Personally I liked you better in your tortured soul days," she pushed down on the back of the couch so that it dropped backwards, causing me to roll onto the floor.

"Now go."

"Where am I going exactly?" Maybe Lizzie was done with her job interview yet… I kind of wished she had let me come. But she told me that I'd just be distracting her. I would have come to surprise her anyway but I could tell it was what she really wanted. And I had to put her wants before mine.

"You're going to see Bella. Remember her? Your ex-love? Just because you imprinted it doesn't mean she fell off the face of the earth."  
"Bella?" I asked shocked. When was the last time I had thought about how she was doing?

"You really don't remember her, huh?" Leah mused, tapping a finger on her bottom lip, "Let's see…knocked up by a parasite. Carrying a monster leech baby? Lives in the house of bloodsuckers? Any of this ring a bell?"

"Just shut up, Leah," I growled as I threw on the t shirt that was dangling over the couch.

"That a boy," she said as she walked over to the TV.


	13. THIRTEEN

**TWELVE**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

"So I'm not going to cut the crap," Mrs. Newton said, placing her hands on the desk and leaning forward, "You've got the job."

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Newton!"

"Call me Carol. And don't act like I'm giving you an Oscar or anything. Not many people want to work her."

I opened my mouth to say something but she held up a hand to silence me, "No more words necessary. Here is your apron and your name tag will come in later this week."

I nodded, grinning, and stepped out of the office that was more like a broom closet.

Mark was right by the door, pretending to rearrange the laundry detergents. He looked at me out of the corner of my eye cautiously. I gave him the thumbs up and he pumped his fists in the air,

"YES!" he cheered in a whisper. He grabbed my arms and we jumped up and down for a bit.

"This is going to be so great," he whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" I whispered. He tilted his head towards the door,

"She's got the ears of a bat."

"I can hear you, Mark." Her muffled voice came from behind the door. I bit my lip to keep from grinning.

"So I'm thinking maybe we should celebrate. My shift is over in like five minutes. Let me treat you to lunch."

"Actually..."

"Let me guess, you're hanging out with Motorcycle Man."

"Well…yeah," I grinned. Mark looked down at the price sticker gun in his hands and sighed deeply.

"It's not fair how this guy has a monopoly over you, Liz. It's _weird_ for a someone to cling to a friend like that."

"It's not like that, Mark," I sighed, "I actually want to be there. Probably more than I should." I looked down and tried to iron out the frustration I felt every time I thought of Jacob's secrets. But he promised to tell me and I believed him.

"Wait…you two didn't-?" he gasped

"Yes, okay, we kissed," I hushed him, tilting my head toward's Mrs. Newton's door. The last thing I wanted was for that cranky walking mid-life crisis to hear about my love life.

"No way," he breathed out leaning against the cereals. It began to tilt and instinctively, I reached out to pull it back. A couple cereal boxes fell and Mark groaned loudly as I quietly avoided the stares of shoppers.

"I should go," I laughed softly.

"What, no way, you can't leave me after saying-" he struggled with trying to grab my arm while still holding on to the unbalanced cereal boxes.

"Clean up on Aisle Seven!" I shouted, interrupting him. I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him, quickly making my exit.

The second I felt the fresh post-rain air on my face I got butterflies. It was a feeling I got everytime I was about to make my way to Jacob's.

This could be the day I learn his secret.

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

__I paced back and forth in front of the garage, mumbling ot myself. Almost every day Lizzie asked me to tell her my secret. And every time I didn't she would get more and more detached. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stall for much longer.

How does one even go about telling their girlfriend that they're a werewolf? It was so much easier when Bella guessed it, but there was no way in hell Lizzie would come up with that.

I also didn't know how much I should tell her. If I told her about werewolves, did I have to tell her about the freaky bloodsuckers? If I told her about my strength, endurance, and abnormal body heat, did I have to tell her about my even more abnormal Imprint on her?

"Knock, knock," came a voice behind me. I looked up to see Quil leaning against the garage door frame.

"What do you want?" I stopped pacing.

"I just wanted to check in on you. How ya doin'?" I wasn't used to all of them being so sympathetic and nice to me. But I suppose if anyone knew where I was coming from, Quil would.

"What am I going to do, Quil?" I groaned, grinding my fists into my forehead.

"Tell her."

"Everything?" I looked up at the ceiling and bit my lip.

"Okay, answer me this: Do you love her?"

"Yes," I answered without delay.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her."

"Absolutely."

"Then you have to tell her. Everything."

Just then I heard the sound of Lizzie's tires driving over the dirt road. My heartbeat quickened and Quil smiled and gave me a hearty smack on the shoulder.

"Good luck, bro."


	14. FOURTEEN

**Fourteen**

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

I waited until I heard her turn off the ignition before I came out of the garage to greet her. Once again she looked amazing, even though she was only wearing jean cutoffs and a lacy black tank top. Her grin lit up my already sunny sky and I felt the overwhelming sense of ecstasy I usually felt when she was happy. It was like we were connected, and everything was about and for her. Every feeling she had I had too, only times a billion.

"Hey there," she grinned, jumping down onto the dirt path. She ran towards me and jumped into my arms as I kissed her greedily. Lizzie was mine and mine alone.

"You're in a good mood," I said, when we separated. I still held her high in the air, my arms around her thin waist. Sometimes she felt so fragile. Thank goodness she wasn't gravitationally challenged like Bella. Still, I'd never forgive myself if I put her in danger. Was telling her my true identity worth the risk?

"Yeah, well," she shrugged as I placed her back down on the ground. Suddenly, the grin was back, "I got the job!"

"You're kidding!" I shouted, lifting her back up in the air. As we kissed again I struggled to believe that I had even forgotten something that was so important to her for even a second.

"It's going to be great. I mean, Mrs. Newton can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but Mark and Mike are _really_ great."

"Mike? Mike Newton?" I asked, setting her down. She nodded curiously,

"Do you know him?"

"We've met," I said blandly, avoiding eye contact. I really hoped he knew that Lizzie and I were together. It wouldn't be the first time he tried to step on my turf.

"Oh, cool," she shrugged, not pushing it, "Anyway, Mark says he has my back."

Mark. I've seen the way he looks at her too.

_IS IT MY FATE TO LOVE GIRLS THAT OTHER GUYS WANT AS WELL? _

"You okay?" She asked, wrapping her arms around waist as we walked towards the deck. I grinned and looked down at her,

"More than okay now that you're here."

But in my stomach I felt something other than the usual butterflies I felt around her. She was so happy today. There was no way I could tell her tonight. I didn't want to ruin anything.

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

Quil and Jacob were mumuring to each other in the corner but I didn't let that get to me. Today I was more focused on my recent victory. So I ignored them by judging the arm wrestling going on between Jared and Paul. Seth and I were laughing at their dedication. It had been almost seven minutes and neither their expressions nor their hands were moving as their muscles bulged.

"Are you guys even breathing?" I whispered, leaning closer. The only response I got was a quick jerk of the head from Jared. Seth laughed and leaned back,

"They're crazy competitive," he shrugged. I nodded,

"Yeah, I see that," I grinned. Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"What's going on over here?" he murmured, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I laughed and rested my head on his bicep,

"Arm wrestling."

"Who's winning?" he grinned.

"I am," Jared and Paul said at the same time.

Jacob laughed and jumped over the couch to sit next to me. He "yawned" and stretched his arm over the back of the couch. I looked at him and rolled my eyes, grinning.

"You know," I narrowed my eyes, "You don't need to do the 'yawn maneuver'. You already _have_ me. A smooth move like that just doesn't impress me."  
"Good to know," he grinned mischieviously, leaning in. I blushed and looked down. He knew I didn't allow much PDA in front of his friends and it was an ongoing battle just trying to stop him.

"That's it!" Paul let go and stood up.

"Ha! Forfeit!" Jared slammed his fist on the table in triumph.

"I think it's a draw," Seth said honestly.

"You, Me, outside. Right now," Paul poked a finger into Jared's broad chest.

"You're on," Jared's eyes narrowed.

"Uh oh," I muttered.


	15. FIFTEEN

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

"Uh, guys?" I called out as I followed the procession outside, "Is this really a good idea?" I mean it was miracle enough that Lizzie believed it was biologically possible for me and all my friends to be so big and storng but to see the strength in action was a whole other issue.

"Shut up, Jake," Paul snapped. Tempermental.

"This is exciting, huh?" Lizzie grinned wrapping her arms around my waist. I couldn't help but grin and wrap my arms around her.

"Just make sure to keep your distance," I warned.

"You're going down, P," Jared grinned, turning to face his opponent. I saw the rage in Paul's eyes and my stomach flipped.

"Wait!" I called out, running between them. Lizzie went and sat down on top of our picnic table. Seth was joing around and she was laughing, nudging him with her shoulder. It was so great to see her fitting in with my friends. I had to protect that.

"Paul what if you get too upset and-"  
"What's the hold up?" Lizzie called out as Seth booed.

"I just think that this might be too intense for you," I explained, glaring at Jared. He rolled his eyes and shoved me away.

"Get out of the way, loser. I can handle it," she shook her head. God, even when she teased me she was incredibly hot. Seth pumped his fists in the air and cheered. Sighing nervously, I went and sat down next to Lizzie as the wrestling match began. To keep myself from wringing my hands, I tried comfort myself by placing my arm over her shoudler but she smacked it away.

"I thought you told me I didn't need to use the Yawn Maneuver," I complained. She grinned and shook her head,

"You don't. But it's like the desert out here, and I'm warm enough without your abnormally hot arm." I grinned, flexing my bicep,

"Really? You think my arm is hot?" She rolled her eyes, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about," she shoved me.

"Oh, but I think it _is_," I murmured leaning in.

It happened in an instant. One second we were leaning in towards each other and the next Paul's cursing turned into growling. She turned and I saw the image reflected in her eyes:

A big gray wolf.

And then there was screaming.


	16. SIXTEEN

**SIXTEEN**

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

"Lizzie, get out of here!" I shouted. How did things get so wrong so fast? Enraged, I ran full speed at Paul and knocked him down. He thrashed for a bit in rage but just as easily as he had transformed he was back to his normal self; the realization of the enormity of what he'd done written on his face.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I punched him in the face, breaking his nose. He shouted out and I began strangling him. Quil and Jared threw me off of him, blood covering my fist.

"Pissing him off again isn't going to help!" Quil yelled at me.

"HE DESERVES IT! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN A WEREWOLF, PAUL? YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER! I'M SO SICK OF YOUR BITCHY UNCONTROLLABLE MOODS! YOU COULD HAVE HURT LIZZIE-"

Lizzie! I froze, searching around the area, but she was no where to be seen. She was gone. I lost her.

"Jacob!" Seth shouted suddenly, pointing off in the distance. I whipped around to see her truck flying down the road, way over the speed limit.

"Shit, how fast is she going?" Jared asked.

"She's going to kill herself!" I screamed. I turned and glared at Paul, who was frozen, his hand over his nose. "When I get back I am going to tear your limbs off. One by one," I growled. For the first time Paul actually looked scared.

I took off running, picking the fastest route to cut her off. Tears stung my eyes as I repeated one word in my head over and over:

No, no, _no._

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

My hands were shaking as I gripped firmly onto the wheel. I wasn't even sure how I made it here. The road ahead blurred, and I wasn't sure how fast I was going. The radio was on but the voice was slurred and distant.

I didn't feel right, both physically and mentally. I felt like I was going to throw up, scream, and faint all at the same time. All I heard was Jacob's shout for me to run. Somehow I made it to the car. Somehow I left. Somehow.

Even my insides felt like they were quivering. My eyes unfocused and all I could see was the terrible image I had just witnessed. Paul, my friend, just a regular guy, somehow he turned into this huge monster.

I didn't know what to think. I didn't know _how_ to think. It happened in just a second. Like a shiver, it ran through him. And the Paul I knew was gone.

The shouting and cursing echoed in my head. And a scream. I think I screamed. I couldn't remember. It was as if everything was moving super fast and super slow at the same time and I wasn't quite sure how that could be.

My eyes focused instantly on a figure jumping front of my car.

Then there was black.

********

I heard distant sirens as my eyes fought to focus on the bright white light above me. I strapped to something, being lifted. There was something strapped to my face. I closed my eyes wearily, not even fighting to find out where I was. Unintelligble words drifted into my dream.

"It looks like she hit something, but I don't see anything."

"Something? Like what?"

"I'm guessing… some big animal."


	17. SEVENTEEN

**SEVENTEEN**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

I opened my eyes, wincing in the bright white light. I thought I was dead, but then again, I didn't remember dying. Surrounding sounds filled my ears: a slight beeping, soft chatter, and the sound of sneakers squeaking.

"Mmh," I grunted, shifting around a bit. I felt a sharp pain in my side and I gasped, fighting for breath.

"Lizzie?" I heard a voice. Only it wasn't the voice I wanted to hear.

"Seth?" I asked, searching for him. He was off on to the side of me on a chair, his legs propped up on the bed.

"Welcome back," he grinned, "You really gave us a scare?"

Blurred imaged went through my mind.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked. He looked away and I tried to sit up, wincing in pain, "Where's Jacob?"

This time it was Seth's turn to wince,

"Jacob couldn't be here. Don't get me wrong he'd give anything in the world to be in my place right now but…he just isn't in any physical condition to do anything."

"JACOB? What happened to Jacob?!" I asked, my voice getting louder.

"I can't tell you just yet, but trust me once you get better you will find out everything. _You_ were in a car accident." The beeping on my heart rate increased. "It's okay, Lizzie, shh." He stroked my hand as the throught ran through my head.

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"A: because Jacob wants to tell you himself, and B: because I can't risk anyone overhearing. Especially your father."

"My dad's here?" I asked, trying to sit up again. And again, I gasped. Seth shook his head dissaprovingly,

"You really need to stop doing that."

"Lizzie?" I heard my dad ask. He peeked his head into the room. I could tell he had come immediately from work. He was still in his suit, bluetooth in ear. And in his hand he hand he had a small teddy bear.

"Hi Dad," I said, tears stinging my eyes. I had never been happier to see him in my life.

"I leave you two alone," Seth nodded. As he stood up he caught my eye, giving me a wink.

"Lizzie you scared the crap outta me," my dad said sitting down in Seth's chair. He took my hand and his breath was shaky, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't know…" I narrowed my eyes, "But I'm going to find out."

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

I struggled against the restraints placed to set my bones back in place. Pain shot out from all over and I growled out.

I could barely catch my breath knowing that I had put Lizzie in the hospital and I couldn't be there. Just knowing that I was the cause of her pain made me feel like throwing myself in front of _seven billion_ more cars.

It happened so slowly. I thought things would happen just the way they had before when I tried to stop her reckless driving. But it was different this time. Her eyes look haunted and frightened, and even though she was looking right at me she didn't see me at all.

"WHERE IS HE?" I shouted out. Immediately Seth was out the door, his hands up in surrender.

"I'm here, jeez, you barely give a guy a chance to get a glass of-"

"How is she?" I interrupted, not in the mood for his whining.

"She's bruised all over. Bruised ribs, broken wrist. Nasty cut on her forehead, and on her cheek bone. She needed stiches on both. But she's hanging in there. She's mostly worried about _you_."

"Me?" It seemed so absurd for me to in her thoughts the slightest bit. I was the monster who did that to her. "Is she scared? Is she lonely?"

"Well yeah, Jacob, she's unbeliveably confused. But I told her that when she was better she could come here and you'd tell her."  
"WHAT?!" I shouted. Seth stared at me with wide eyes,

"Jacob, she saw Paul _transform_ and she _hit you head on with her Chevy_ but you're still _alive_ to tell the tale. There's no fucking way you can back out of telling her this time."

I had never heard Seth use obscenities before, and it was the slap to the face I needed. I continued to grill Seth for an hour an a half, making him recount every single second of his encounter with her over and over again. After I was finally semi-satisfied and completely drained, I let him go.

"Oh and there's one more thing," Seth said before leaving. He hesitated for a second, "Bella knows."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Shit.


	18. EIGHTEEN

EIGHTEEN

_From Lizzie's point of view…_

It's so weird how it took a near death experience for my Dad to acknowledge my existence. Not only was he aware of it, but also he felt the need to be over-aware at all times. He wouldn't even let me drive to Jacob's by myself at first. Which was probably a good thing because I was so eager to see him that I sped faster than I had when I got in the accident.

In the end however, he gave in and as I drove down the dirt roads my mind drifted off into thoughts of Paul.

This much I knew was true:

A) Some weird abnormal event occurred in which Paul, a guy I've known for some time, turned into a wolf, B) I was in a car accident from hitting some animal, C) Simultaneously, Jacob was hurt too.

Maybe it was Paul who had hurt Jacob. Maybe Jacob, as shocked as he was to see one of his best friends randomly transform into a wolf, tried to protect me. And maybe Paul hurt him in the process.

My knees started bouncing as I sorted through theory after theory. There were so many pieces to this puzzle, and not only did none of them make sense but I wasn't even sure how they came together.

My dad could tell I had been off all day with this on my mind.

"I don't think I like you getting this nervous over a boy," he had said, glancing down at my bouncing knee at breakfast.

"Please can I just go alone?" I whined, ignoring his comment. His sniffed.

"I think it's time you re-learn the rules of the road, Liz."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I met this cop the other day, Officer Swan. He could be a good teacher. Maybe sometime you should drive around with him."

"Swan?" I asked. Where had I heard that name before?

I pulled up into Jacob's driveway and was immediately distracted from my memories. I took in a deep breath and I feel a stinging in my ribs that were still a little bruised. Sucking it up, jumped out of the car and was speed walking to the porch. It's a good thing my legs were saved from injury or I would have lost my mind.

"Hey Lizzie, it's nice to see you on your feet again," Billy said as I came through the door.

"Hi, thanks Billy," I said in one breath, "Where is he?"

"IS THAT LIZZIE?" I heard Jacob shout. Billy chuckled and tilted his head towards a door down the hallway. I nodded gratefully and made my way over.

I opened the door slowly and scanned the room with my eyes. I had never seen Jacob's room before but it was totally _him._ He had two brown leather beanbags, a record player, a mac computer, and a poster of a motorcycle on the wall. Finally, my eyes drifted over to Jacob.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, wincing as he tried to get up.

"Lizzie," he breathed. I bit my lip and slowly walked over to the bed.

"Jake," I whispered, "Look at you."

"Look at me?" He whined, "Look at you!" He reached a hand out to me and slowly reached over and gingerly traced his fingers over the two small pieces of tape on the cut on my cheek.

Just seeing how hard it was for him to lift his hand and reach over made my heart ache. I leaned over and placed my hands on his face, kissing him strongly but softly at the same time.

He placed his hands on to my hips and pulled me down to his level and I straddled him, making sure not to put any weight on him. Normally I would be _more than okay_with this position, but A) I didn't want to hurt him physically and B) I wasn't sure if I had closed the door all the way.

Then again, it had been too long since we'd kissed like this. Actually, I don't remember _ever_ kissing like this. My hands went from the sides of his face to the back of the neck. He let out a low growl and a shiver went down my back. My arms wrapped around his neck as his arms closed around my waist. We didn't allow any distance between us.

"Thanks," he breathed when we finally slackened our grips.

"No problem," I grinned.

"I missed you," I said blatantly.

"I missed you more."

"You're wrong about that." His dark eyes narrowed playfully

"Oh yeah?" I raised an eyebrow

"Yeah," He gave a quick nod, "In fact, I'll prove it." He leaned in again but I leaned back, shaking my head.

"Enough of that for now," I smiled, stroking the hair on the back of his head. He sighed,

"I guess this is inevitable. What do you want to know?"

"Everything." I answered simply, trying to control my heart rate.

"Okay. Let's go for a walk."

_From Jacob's point of view…_

It's kind of embarrassing to have your girlfriend put your arm over her shoudler and help you stand up from a bed, but luckily once I was standing I found it much easier to do everything else.

When Dr. Leech talked to me on the phone he said that once my bones were put back in place it would be good for me to try walking. I was sort of relieved that Bella kept him to busy to come over, I remember only a couple months ago when he practically strapped me to the bed. Unfortunately though this meant that Bella still wasn't doing so well. And I'm sure the news that I was injured and in love didn't help her so much either.

"I think I can walk on my own now," I said, gingerly removing her support. She looked up at me cautiously, her arms slightly raised as if to catch me at any second.

I took a step slowly and was pleased to find that it didn't hurt. She smiled to see my success and wrapped her arms around my waist. I casually placed my arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head, and together we walked like this out of the house.

Secretly, we both knew that the embrace was a disguise for her still supporting me, but I would never admit that out loud and she would never make me.


	19. NINETEEN

**NINETEEN**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

We walked silently for a minute or tow. Jacob's face was so twisted up in concentration I knew that if I said anything he would forget all the perfect words he was trying to find.

Suddenly he turned to me.

"What do you think of Paul?"

"Paul?" I asked. This wasn't the discussion I wanted to be having but I decided for his sake to go along with it anyways. "I think he's an okay guy. I mean, there's no doubt he has a couple rage issues but other than that-"

"No-no, Lizzie," Jacob shook his head, a little frustrated.

"You're talking about the incident," I realized, "Jacob, I don't know what to say because I don't know _what _I think. One second he was Paul and the next he wasn't."

"No, he was still Paul," Jake shook his head. His eyes remained on his bare feet the entire time. I bit my lip,

"Jake. Had...what happened. Had that happened before?"

"Lizzie, Paul is a werewolf." He spoke the words so quickly I almost didn't catch them. My stomach churned and I felt lightheaded. He was scrutinizing at my face so intensely, I made sure to keep my face blank. I nodded slowly.

"Werewolf? Those things exist?"

"Yes. And they're not _things_, they're still people. Even when they are a wolf they are themselves. Just in another form."

"But aren't werewolves supposed to change only on-"

"Full moons?" he interjected, "No, that's just a myth."

"Okay," I nodded slowly, keeping my voice very vague. "And…how did that happen?"

"It runs in the family." I was silent and he bit his lip, trying to catch my eye, "Lizzie I think you're taking this too well."

"I mean...obviously I saw it in action. I kind of expected something like this. Only…I don't know, I guess I just never believed in fairy tales."

"It's not a fairy tale if it's real."

"Is that the reason why you'd bail on me sometimes? Because Paul was having werewolf problems?"

"It's…not just Paul."

"Who else?" I gasped. He looked at me and looked away.

"Let's go sit by our tree," he said finally.

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

My heart was pounding as we walked to our tree. It was so surreal to remember that only a few weeks ago Lizzie had sat there with me and told me about her mother. It was such a personal and intimate moment, I just figured that if there ever was a place to tell Lizzie I was a werewolf this would be it.

We sat down next to eachother, a thick root between us. We both sat with our elbows rested on our knees. I looked out ahead and tried to fight the words.

"Quil's a werewolf."

"Quil?" she gasped.

"And Sam. And Jared. And Embry. And Seth."

"Jeez louise!" she ran a hand through her hair. It was such a cute and unexpected reaction I wanted to grab her right there. But I had to wait for her to figure out the news by yourself.

"The only one left is-is…" she turned and looked at me with a blank expression. Slowly, very slowly, her mouth opened until it formed a small 'O'.

"You're a…werewolf?" she said quietly.

"Yeah," I looked down at my lap. Shakily, she stood up. I jumped up, scared for what she was going to say.

"I um, I need to go." She said, avoiding eye contact.

"No. Please." It seemed like all I'm ever doing is asking her not to leave.

"It's okay I just…I need to be alone."

"I think we should still talk about this Lizzie."

"We will. Um, I'll call you.

I reached out to hug her but she backed away. And before I knew it she was sprinting towards her car, starting the ignition, and driving home.

And I was too startled to stop her.


	20. TWENTY

**Author's note: Because this point of the story is pretty crucial, I'm splitting it up into two long chapters. The chapters focus on only one of the character's point of view.**

**TWENTY**

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

"How long has it been," Seth said, folding his hands on the table. Quil was leaning against the wall, next to the phone. I've stared at that phone for so long, that I had every detail about it memorized, every scratch and dent and smudge.

"Five days," I whispered. It was hard to talk when you haven't spoken a word in over 24 hours. Your throat sort of closes up. I probably looked worsed than my voice sounded. At some point you begin to _feel_ the bags under your eyes.

"And she _said_ she'd call you?"

"She said it was okay. She said she just needed time to think. She said…she said she'd call me."

"Well maybe she still needs time," Quil said, walking over to sit at the table, "If she said it was okay, then it's okay."

"She ran," I looked down at the table. Suddenly I looked up. I knew who could relate.

"I'm going to see Bella," I said, standing up. Before Seth or Quil could say anything, I was running out of the house tying my jeans to my ankle with a rope, and changing.

It was the first time in a while that I felt disugsted when I transformed. When the love of your life runs away form you in fear…it has a way of making you hate yourself.

Which is why Bella would understand. She never loved me the way she loved Edward. I remember the way she looked when he left her. Even months after…she looked haunted. And finally I knew how she felt.

Irony is sort of a bitch. For the longest time I _wished_ I could understand why she was so distraught, why she could be so heartbroken after so long, why she couldn't give in and bring herself to love me.

And now I know. I guess you really do have to be careful what you wish for.

I arrived at the back doorstep and Edward opened the door before I could knock. He almost looked as bad as I did. Or maybe we looked equally as terrible.

"Before you enter _dog_, I will have you know that you are only allowed within a mile of this house because Bella wants you here," His cold eyes bore in to mine.

"Edward, I know I haven't been here that often. But that doesn't mean I don't _care._ Just because I'm not _in_ love with her doesn't mean I don't _love_ her."

He merely raised an eyebrow and stepped aside. I felt numb as I walked through the house to the family room. It was like walking back into the past, to a time where I was a whole other person.

"Jake?" Bella called out. My heart warmed a little. I missed her speaking voice.

"Hey Bella," I entering the room. She looked terrible. Her face wasn't even pale, it was grey. Her hair was damp and the area under her eyes was puffy and dark. And I can't even begin to describe the veiny, bruised, bulging sack that protruded from her stomach.

"Jake," she whispered, "You look like crap."

"You do too," I said, kneeling beside her. She smiled and ran her hand over her belly

"Carlisle says it'll be any day now," Edward placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up smiling warmly. Even though his eyes were dead you could see the insurmountable love that flowed between them. Edward leaned down and handed her a white cup with a straw. The scent stung my nose.

"Bella," I said, my nose wrinkled, "You're drinking blood?"

"Shh," she hushed me. She closed her eyes and with disgust I saw that she enjoyed it. Finally she sighed and placed the cup down. "Enough about me. Tell me about you. But first," she leaned over and slapped me across the face. It was weak and I barely felt it but I still stared at her in shock.

"What was that?" I asked curiously.

"Damn it didn't even sting," she grumbled. Edward took her hand in his,

"It's because you're a little more fragile than usual. If you'd like I could escort Jacob outside and really make him 'sting.'"

"That won't be necessary," she said. It still made her uncomfortable that Edward and I didn't get along.  
"I just wanted to make a point," she explained.

"Okay, then," I sighed, "What did I do to deserve that?"

"You freaking imprinted and didn't tell me Jake!" She gasped and placed a hand on her belly. Edward immediately had his arms around me, his vague eyes shooting darts at mine.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," she panted. She smiled at me, "Sorry. It's just that not much happens around here. And you're my best friend. I missed you. And I want to know everything."

"Well good," I sighed, "Because I'm here to tell you everything."

I made Bella have everyone leave the room. Obviously that meant Edward and Carlisle were still staying, but at least Blondie and Buff & Tough were out of the picture. I didn't want anyone to hear my sappy love story but Bella. Bella had Edward promise not to listen but it didn't matter, he heard the whole story in my mind already.

When I was finished, it was sort of a bittersweet moment. She was incredibly happy for me, and also incredibly sad that things weren't working out.

"Is she beautiful?" she whispered.

"Like you wouldn't believe. It's like she holds the sun on a leash. Everywhere she goes there's sunlight."

"And a red head," she pouted.

"You can't _possibly_ be jealous!" I gaped.

"So what if I am…a little," she shrugged, "I told you I would be. But honestly Jake, she sounds great. When do I meet her?"

"Well," I looked down at her stomach, finding the right words. She breathed slowly and nodded,

"I see. It's probably a good idea to have her accept the werewolf thing first."

I looked at her sadly, "She may not ever even do _that._"  
She shook her head fiercely,

"No, Jake. She will. Trust me. If she says it's okay, then it's okay. I just have one question."

"Yeah?" I asked weakly.

"What the hell are you doing here? Go out there and get her back!" She grinned and shoved me. Smiling as wide as my heart would allow at the moment I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Bella. You're the best friend a werewolf could have."

"And don't forget it," she waved a finger at me. Edward stood up slowly and walked me to the door. As I reached the back porch he stopped me,

"I know you and I don't have the best track record," he said softly, "But for whatever reason when you come over here, Bella's face lights up. I know you're going through a hard time, and believe when I say that I can relate, but it would mean a great deal to Bella and I if you came back more often and talked to her. I just…I hadn't heard her laugh in so long." His head bucked and he cried tearlessly. I was too involved in my own misery to feel _too _sympathetic but there was enough in me to put a hand on his cold and hard shoulder.

"I'll be back. I promise."

"What are you going to do?" Seth asked, coming from the kitchen. I didn't even know he had shown up. I turned to Seth and smiled weakly,

"I'm going to get her back."


	21. TWENTYONE

**TWENTY-ONE**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

__I paced back and forth in front of my bed. I was in my black slip, the lights were off, and I was all ready for bed. Only there was one problem: I couldn't sleep.

I had barely slept at all. When I did, I'd have nightmares about big wolves and things I didn't think I could handle.

Why did it bother me so much that Jacob was a werewolf? I was prepared to accept the fact that his friends had this…problem? I wasn't sure what it was exactly. Only a week ago none of these things existed for me. Life was normal and happy, with Jake. Normal, human Jake.

Maybe someday things would get back to the way they were. I hoped with all my heart that they would. But for now…I wasn't sure how to look past this.

I was so used to feeling so safe around Jacob. Like there was nothing in the world that could harm me. Seeing this exponentially dangerous side of him…it tore me up in side.

I replayed our conversation over and over in my head. I fought so hard to remain calm. I could live with the I dea of Paul being a werewolf, because I saw it happen. But if I ever saw Jake transform into something like that…

There was a crash of lightning outside my window and I thought I heard a bark. I shivered and my stomach flipped but then I realized that it was most likely my neighbor's dog again. Running a hand through my hair I slowly walked over and opened the window. The rain was pounding hard, and I squinted through the blur to find Ginger in my yard. I placed my hands on the window sill and leaned forward.

All of a sudden my hands slipped, and I felt gravity pull me down. As my body lurched forward, my scream was cut off by a hard force knocking into my stomach, pulling me back into my room, and sending me flying back onto my bed.

I gasped for air and fought for consciousness as the tall dark figure shut the windows, and shook the rain out of his hair.

"Jake?" I rasped. He flicked on my light and I saw the beautiful face I had missed so much. Only his expression wasn't as loving as I remembered. In fact, he looked kind of pissed.

"What the hell, Liz?" He spat, running a hand through his dark wet hair, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"How did you-how did you," I spluttered, my arm wrapping around my stomach, which was starting to feel sore.

"I was in the tree. I was about to get your attention when I saw you slip. So I swung in and saved you, thank god I was just in time."

"Are you a monkey or a werewolf?" I asked, closing my eyes and placing a hand on my forehead. The jolt backwards also wasn't doing a great thing to my head.

He flashed a smile for a second, but just as quick as it came it was gone. And instead he replaced it with the most tortured expression I have ever seen. My heart literally began to ache when I saw it, and I almost wished he would go back to yelling at me.

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked finally. I looked down at my lap and played with a ring on my finger.

"You're all wet," I said standing up, "Let me get you a towel." I turned to go to my bathroom, but he stepped in my way, placing one warm hand on my arm and the other lightly on my waist.

"No," he said, leaning in a little closer. I couldn't breath as I looked into his eyes. "Let me." Then he was gone, and I found myself unable to move. Within a second he was back again, a towel wrapped around his waist, one drapped over his arm, and a small one in his fist. He ran the small towel through his hair as he handed me the one draped over his arm.

I didn't reach for it, my eyes were too preoccupied eyeing the towel wrapped around his waist, tiny whispers in my brain wondering just what was underneath.

"Oh do you mind?" he took a step back and looked down at the towel, "I hate the feeling of wet jeans."

I shook my head and he tossed my towel at my lap and draped his jeans over my desk chair. I looked down at myself and felt even more self-conscious when I saw the skimpy little slip I was wearing in front of him.

I had never been this undressed in front of a boy who was just as unclothed, if not more. Knowing that his boy was also the love of my life, made my heart skip beats even more.

Looking away from him, I slowly held the towel around the front of my neck, shielding my outfit from him. I looked ridiculous, almost like those people in the Snuggie comercials, but I pretended not to care.

All of a sudden, he was kneeling before me, his head reaching just below my chin.

"Don't," he said, looking deep into my eyes, as he removed the towel and wrapped it around my back and shoulders. Suddenly, his eyes slowly lingered down my body to my legs. Another shiver went down my back, and he looked back into my eyes, "I like this outfit."

I blushed and looked down. A small smile crept up on his face, and he slowly lifted his body. I thought he was leaning up for a kiss, but a moment later, he was standing upright, his eyes to the door.

"Your dad's coming," he said low and quickly.


	22. TWENTYTWO

**TWENTY-TWO**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

"Closet, closet," I pointed, my heart racing. In a blink of an eye he was gone, and I only had a second to calm down and fan away my blush before my dad opened the door and poked his head in.

"Lizzie?" he asked, squinting his eyes.

"Go back to sleep dad," I said softly. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. I prayed to God he wouldn't focus on the male's jeans that were draped over my desk chair.

"You're wet?" He asked, eyeing the towel around my shoulder. I nodded,

"My window blew open and I got wet trying to shut it. It's fine, Dad. I was about to go back to sleep, actually. You should probably do the same."

"Ok, then," he mumbled sleepily turning off the light and closing the door. I waited in the dark silently, listening to my dad's padded footsteps back into his room, the creaking of his mattress as he layed down, and his eventual snores.

Once the snores were confirmed, I reached over to turn on the light but Jake flicked on the light before I could. I turned around quickly to see him leaning against my door, his arms crossed. He came over and sat on the foot of my bed.

"I see you're dad and you are still getting along," he mumbled, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah," I said, eagerly jumping into this new topic, "Ever since the accident and all. He's not _as_ clingy, but still…he's present."

"That's good," he nodded. He looked away as if focusing on something far away. "Why didn't you call, Liz?" He said finally, twisting his head back to face mine. His eyes were squinted.

"I-I…" I fought for words, "I was scared."

Immediately he moved closer. Our knees touched and he looked down at my lap.

"You know I would never _ever_ hurt you," he said, raising his head. The intensity in his eyes bore into mine. I took a deep breath and when I exhaled, it was a little shaky.

"It's just that…" I trailed off, "With Paul, it just _happened_. One second he was Paul the next he wasn't. It was like he couldn't control it. Jake, that was the scariest moment of my life and I-"  
"Stop," he ordered, covering my mouth, "I've been a werewolf for a while now, and I don't have Paul's temper. I know how to control myself, Lizzie."

"I want to believe that," I said earnestly, "I want to believe that this doesn't change anything and that my world is safest when I'm in your arms. But I don't know how to look _past_ something like this, Jake."

"You don't have to look _past_ it, Lizzie!" he exclaimed. He took my hand into his and placed it against his chest, "I want you and I need you in my life. And being a werewolf is a huge part of my life, Lizzie. I didn't choose this-"  
"I know that," I interjected. He took a deep breath,

"These things just don't go away, Liz. I don't want it to. At first I hated myself and the thing I had become. But now I'm happy with who I am. Because it means that I'm better equipped to protect _you_."

"I don't need protecting, Jake," I sighed. With his other hand he lifted my chin.

"There are worse things out there than werewolves, Lizzie."

"What does that mean?" I asked. I felt like my heart wasn't even beating. I already couldn't handle werewolves, what _else_ is there?

"Let's just say werewolves aren't the bad guys."

"What is?" I asked. He eyed me carefully, just as he did when he told me about werewolves.

"Remember the Quileute legends Billy would tell?"

"Yes," I breathed.

"They're real," he deadpanned. I racked my brains, trying to remember all of the legends. Suddenly, an image of a pale face and bloodshot eyes popped into my head.

I froze, my eyes misty and vacant. Suddenly, Jacob's hands were on my face and he was leaning his forehead against mine.

"Vampires," I whimpered.

"They're not all evil," he explained, "But there are a few that come through here that…"  
"Hunt," I deadpanned.

"Let's just say you wouldn't want to be the one walking alone in the dark alley at night." I shivered and he pulled me into a hug, "You need me to protect you, Lizzie. _I_ need to protect you. You're safe for the most part, but I can't say that I've never fought against an army of vampires."

My stomach lurched and I felt like I was going to faint. He quickly moved so that I was laying against him, my head on his stomach.

"That only happened once though," he said quickly, "It's a long story. And sometime I really hope to tell you."

I was silent as my mind swam through a sea of thoughts. Being with Jacob opened my eyes to a world of beasts and monsters. It had never occurred to me before that those things could exist in the slightest. If only there was a rewind button to were Jacob, and the rest of my world as I knew it, was human.

"I took a deep breath and asked the question that had been eating at me for days,

"If you thought that you were a threat to me…would you stay away? Selfishness aside, would you tell me the truth if being with you was dangerous?"

He's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly as silence enveloped the room. My heart began to race and I felt as if it would beat out of my chest. My ears were ringing as I waited for his response.

I regretted asking the question. I didn't even want to know the answer. Even _if _he admitted I was in danger, would _I_ be able to stay away from _him_?


	23. TWENTYTHREE

Dear Em-

DON'T DIE! IT'S HERE! I should thank you, you're desperate message got me off my butt and I finally finished it. :D

Love,

CandidCommotion

**TWENTY-THREE**

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

"If you thought that you were a threat to me…would you stay away? Selfishness aside, would you tell me the truth if being with you was dangerous?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but no sound came out. I swallowed dryly as a lump grew in my throat.

I had always been selfish. It was just a part of who I was. Even with Bella, I let my own selfish nature lead me into believing she would be happier with _me._

Was it selfishness that made me believe she would be safe with me? I had always just assumed that because being with her made me so happy and complete there was no way there could be anything wrong about it.

Why couldn't love ever come easy to me? Sam's Imprint was complicated, sure, but he never had to worry about protecting the woman he loved. A relationship with me not only involved werewolves but vampires as well.

"I am telling you the truth, Lizzie," I decided finally, "This isn't selfishness. And trust me, I'm not used to it. I've always been selfish when it comes to girls. I put my needs before theirs. But with you…I can't be selfish. I physically _can't._ I will be whoever and whatever you need, just so long as I can protect you from what's out there."

She looked down and nodded slowly.

"Okay," she said finally.

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

He took a step toward me, and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his warm shoulders, as he squeezed me so tightly I could barely breathe.

"Lizzie," he almost whispered, "Do you…do you _want_ me to stay away from you?"

_"No,"_ I pulled away slightly as we leaned our foreheads together, "No…I don't."

"Then why would you ask me something like that?"

"I don't- I don't know," I studdered. And I really didn't know. I felt like my brain had melted, right along with my knees when he came through my window saving my life.

"Look," I sighed, pulling away, "Maybe you should go. It's kind of late and if my dad comes in and sees you…" My voice drifted off as my eyes lingered on his bare chest. I blushed and looked away. He nodded slowly and turned to change into his jeans. I turned my back, and stared at the wall my fac burning, as I tugged at the hem of my black slip.

Suddenly, I felt his warm hands on my warm shoulders. Gently, he turned me around and caught my eyes.

"Are we good?" He asked quietly. I crossed my arms and looked out the window, nodding. His eyebrows furrowed, but he nodded along with me.

"I'll call you," I added, as he walked towards my window. He paused, a leg raised on the sill, until suddenly he whipped around shaking a head and pointing his finger at me.

"No, no I don't believe you."

"Jake please, my dad-"

"I don't care!" he shouted, "Let him come in! I'm not going to leave you until I'm positive I'm not going to lose you."

"Jake, come on," I whispered. He glared at me and then grabbed my shoulders again.

"Why are you fighting this, Lizzie?" he whispered. I looked up into his wide eyes, and fought to find the words.

"Jake, please," I pleaded, "Go." He breathed deeply and looked into my eyes.

"You want me to go." He stated slowly.

"It's late Jake, and I'm not…decent." It sounded so old fashioned but really if you were there, dressed like that, and feeling the kind of energy that was flowing between us you would feel scared too.

"On the contrary," he murmured, taking my hands into his and grinning, "I think you look _better_ than decent."

"Jake," I groaned, looking away.

"Fine," he sighed, frustrated, "I'll go. But I'm coming back tommorow night. And the night after that."

"Jake you can't do that," I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care!" he yelled again, "I don't care if you need more time to think, you're going to think with me right beside you. Because if you expect me to just leave you alone and forget all of this then well that's _tough!"_

"Oh _yeah?"_ I shouted. Who did this guy think he was?

"YEAH!" he shouted, "And you know why? Because I LOVE YOU." There was a small silence while we both processed what had just happened.

Jake said he loved me. That was the first time the L word was ever exchanged between us, with the exception of our talks about cheesburgers and horror movies.

"Yeah, Lizzie," he sighed, his anger gone, "I love you. Okay? I lo-"

Though I would have loved to hear the word from him a third time, my impulses had other ideas, and embarrassingly enough I cut him off my throwing my body on top of him. He caught my body and lifted me into the air, my hands were on his face and in his hair, my legs wrapped around his waist and there wasn't any air between us.

Eventually, I pulled away for air, but he didn't let me go far. He leaned his forehead against mine, sighing deeply.

"We belong together Lizzie." He said simply.

It was at that moment that I knew I was irreversibly in love with Jacob Black. And I knew that I never wanted to be away from him again. Because while a life with him may be dangerous, a life without him wouldn't be a life at all.


	24. TWENTYFOUR

**TWENTY FOUR**

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

She let out a sigh as she nuzzled into my chest. I closed my eyes and traced my finger around the edge of her ear. I had never really focused on girl's ears, but Lizzie's were like every other part of her: Unbelievably Perfect.

"What's it like?" she asked softly, "Changing?"

"Well," I sighed, "You barely even feel it. It's like a wave that moves through your body. And just as quickly as it arrives, it's gone. And you're a whole other being. That's about as easily as I can describe it."

We were silent for a while, just learning to each other's breathing. I had become so attuned to the sound of her soft sighs. I could pick it out of a crowd of thousands.

"Who's Bella?" she said suddenly.

"Who?" I asked, trying to avoid the question.

"That girl you would always rush off to meet." Even though she tried to mask it I could hear the jealousy in her voice. I'm ashamed to admit I felt quite proud to know that she felt jealous. It was almost silly though, no one stood a chance against her. I could only see _her._

"Bella was my best friend."

"Was?" she looked up. I sighed slowly,

"Well, she still is I guess. We've just sort of…gone our separate ways." Lizzie's eyes wrinkled and I sighed again. Well, I guess it was all or nothing.

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

"So she's human but the baby inside her…isn't?"

"No. Not really," he responded. He sounded worn out. I could tell that it had been something that was bothering him for a while, "And she probably won't be human for long."

"What?" I looked up, "They're going to…to…"

"Change her, yes," He closed his eyes, "She doesn't think she will survive labor in her current state."

"So she's _choosing_ to be a vampire?" I don't think I would ever be able to understand that.

"She loves him, Lizzie." On second thought, maybe I could. Werewolf Jake was so much harder to feel close to. I could see why Bella would want to be closer to Edward.

"How does one change?"

"I'm not really sure. Bella tries to play off the pain like it's nothing but I heard it was a really long and torturous process."

"So he's going to bite her." I held back a wince. I've always had a sensitive neck. In fact, when I was little I would sleep with the covers all the way up to my nose.

"Yes."

"Is that how someone becomes a werewolf too?" I asked quietly. I prayed that he didn't know what I was thinking.

"No," he said slowly, "Lizzie what I am is more…natural, if you can believe that. It's only passed down in my tribe, and to select people. I can't just bite someone and make them a werewolf."

I blushed and ducked my head further so he couldn't see. Damn these cheeks of mine. I've even considered botox to freeze them so my embarrasment isn't always displayed on my face.

It wasn't fair. Bella could become a vampire to be closer to her Edward, but there was always going to be a gap between Jake and I. We were never going to be on the same level.

"Jake?" I asked, my mind suddenly taking a detour on my path of thought, "How did you get hurt that day?"

"Uh," he paused. He shifted uneasily. While I waite for him to find his words I focused on how funny it was that Jake and I were hurt on the same day. It was like we were always connected. Just as he's being hurt, I get in a car accident, hitting a-

"OH MY GOD," I sat up quickly. My hand flew to my mouth as I gasped loudly and coughed and spluttered. I wasn't making very attractive sounds but I couldn't help myself.

"No, no Lizie, shh," He sat up.

"I must be the worst girlfriend ever," I moaned, convering my face with my hands. I cannot _believe _ I hit him with my car.

"No, Lizzie, come one," he laughs softly, trying to pull away my hands. I fought against his hands around my wrists, so he applied more force and pulled my hands down.

"I can't…" I spluttered, my eyes misting over with tears. He grinned and tucked my hair behind my ears. I looked down on my lap trying to find the right words for an apology. If only I read that Miss Manners book my grandma had. Then again I'm sure it wouldn't have an Apologizing To Your Werewolf Boyfriend for Hitting Him With Your Car section.

"Shh," Jake grinned, taking my chin and pulling my face up to him. He kissed me softly and sweetly even though I didn't deserve it.

"I could have killed you," I murmured.

"No," he said pulling away and looking very serious, "There was no way you could have killed me then. When you ignored me for five days, yes, then you could have killed me. I was dying the second you ran away from me. But with the car? No."

"That doesn't make me feel better you know," I sighed pathetically. He laughed and pulled me into a hug,

"Really, Lizzie, you can't kill me with a mere car." I rolled my eyes and scoffed, and he grinned taking my face in his hands. "I mean it. I heal really quickly. It's a werewolf thing."

"How quickly?" I asked curiously. He grinned and reached over to my night stand for a pair of scissors. Before I could stop him, he laid it against his arm and cut a thin slice.

"Really quickly," he said, as the skin closed back up and all traces of blood disappeared.

"Jeez Jake," I slapped his arm, taking the scissors from him, "I wasn't asking for a _demonstration._" I walked over to my desk, breathing shakily as I put the scissors away. He really did heal very quickly.

I turned around to see Jake right up against me, grinning slyly and growling. Before I could ask, he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me on to my desk, kissing me fiercely.

My arms flew around his neck and he pressed me against the wall. Clumsily, I knocked over my pencil cup, and the pencils went everywhere.

He laughed and broke away. I looked down, panting a little, and blushing furiously.

"And for what do I owe _that _pleasure?" I asked, still keeping my head down as I gathered up my pencils.

"I love you," he shrugged.

My stomach flipped, and I hopped off the desk.

"I love you too," I said softly, still looking down.

I've never seen him grin so widely. Once again he swooped down like an eagle on its prey, and lifted me into his arms. We stumbled over to the bed, and he fell on top of me. Our heart beats increased and just as I was wondering how far this was going to go exactly, I heard the creaking of my dad's mattress.

I gasped and turned my head towards my door as Jake groaned softly and rested his head on my shoulder.

"What time is it?" I asked, shoving him off me and standing up. He groaned a little louder and rolled onto his back, covering his forehead with his hand.

"Who cares?" he whined. I grinned to myself and walked over to my MacBook. I opened it up and winced in it's bright lights.

"Jake, it's 5 am!" I gasped. All he did in response was groan again. I ran over to the bed and pulled at his legs, "You have to go, right now! My dad's leaving for work and he's going to come in here any minute!"

I pulled on his legs harder, and finally he was standing up. Only he insisted on being difficult, and proceeded to act like a total zombie. His limbs went numb and I was forced to hold him up as his limp body swayed and drooped.

"Jake, come on!" I laughed, struggling to keep him up. He groaned again, my feet slipped and we both fell to the floor with a loud thump. We erupted into laughter until I heard my dad call out my name.

"Go go go go go go go," I whispered. He grinned and tilted his head up to kiss me.

"Goodbye," He whispered.

"Yeah, yeah bye, GO!" I slapped his chest and stood up. He stood up quickly, and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me all over as he walked backwards, pulling us towards the window. The pace of our feet matched the sound of my dad's coming up the stairs.

"Goodbye," Jake said again, kissing me slowly.

"Get out of here Jake!" I grinned, pulling away.

He stepped onto the sill, and jumped down, laughing softly at the sound of my gasp. Suddenly, the top of his head appeared.

"NOW, Jake," I laughed, pushing down on his head. Just then, my dad opened the door. I gave Jake one last glance before shutting the windows and the curtains.

"You're up early, Lizzie," My dad said sipping his coffee.

"Yeah," I turned around and leaned against the window, grinning. "I uh, couldn't sleep because the wind was blowing loudly so I got up to shut it and I tripped."

My dad nodded and looked around the room, pouting a little. He scrutinized every detail and I prayed to God that he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Well I'm going to work. You should go back to bed though."

"I will. See ya, Dad." I climbed into bed just to prove that I actually would go back to sleep. Satisfied, he nodded and left the room.

I didn't move from that position for another couple of hours. It took me quite a while to get my heart rate back to normal.


	25. TWENTYFIVE

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

"Hey sleepy," Jake whispered. We were laying in a hay field, my head resting on his chest. I hummed happily and looked up,

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah," he grinned. I grinned back and shrugged,

"I can't help it, you're so warm."

But just as the words came out of my mouth, the air instantly became cold. I sat up, worriedly, as a fog crept over the beautiful green grass over the field.

"Relax, Lizzie," Jake rolled his eyes, sitting up.

All of a sudden a dark figure appeared in the distance. I looked at Jake worriedly, and he started laughing.

Suddenly, the dark figure charged toward me at impossible speed and before I could protect myself, he was on top of me, his fangs piercing my neck. I screamed.

My eyes fluttered open with a gasp and I awoke in my bed, covered in sweat. I out my hand to my chest and tried to calm down. There was a loud honking of a horn outside and I screamed again. Embarrassed, I flung off the covers and walked over to the window. Opening the curtain, slightly, I looked over to see Jake standing on top of his rabbit, he arms raised dramatically like some Shakspearean actor.

"Good morning m'lady," he grinned. It was so funny to see him act so goofy. It was an even nicer feeling knowing that it was me who had that effect on him.

"Can I come in?" he motioned up to the window.

I opened the window and raised the curtain against my face like a belly dancer's veil.

"Go Away!" I shouted, "I look hideous in the morning."

"That's impossible," He shook his head seriously. I rolled my eyes and promptly walked away from the window letting him know that there was no more to discuss. Only I probably shoud have shut the window because when I returned from the bathroom after brushing my hair and putting on my makeup, Jake was sitting on my bed. Normally this would have been a very nice surprise, only I was only in a wife beater and my boy shorts.

"Jake!" I screeched throwing my night gown at him, "Give a girl her privacy!" He laughed and turned away shielding his eyes with my slip,

"I'm sorry you're right. It really wasn't very gentlemanly-like of me to come barging into your room when you told me not to."

I grinned and threw on my short red flannel pj shorts. "It's even more un-gentlemanly for you to be holding my night garment so close to your face," I said bravely. He pulled it away from his face and touched it gingerly,

"Is that what this is?" he said softly, "Ah yes, I remember now." He looked like he was seconds from _smelling_ it. I crawled over to him on the bed and tried tug it out of his hands. He narrowed his eyes playfully and held on tight to the other end.

"Jake you'll rip it!" I whined.

"Mmm," he mused, "That would be a _terrible_ tragedy. You looked so good in it last night."

"_Jake_," I whined, blushing. He pulled the slip higher, causing me to raise my head.

"Just let go then." He said, his head inches from mine. I leaned in a little closer and looked down at his lips.

"Fine," I whispered, "You win."  
He grinned and leaned in closer, as he raised his hands slowly to my face. The second the slip was out of his fingers, I snatched it and jumped off the bed.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"What's gotten into you today?" I grinned, as I shoved the slip into the very very bottom of my hamper (along with my other embarrasing clothing pieces).

"I don't know," He said, laying back and resting a hand behind his head, "I'm just in an unusually good mood."  
"Oh yeah?" I said crawling back towards him. I laid on my stomach and rested my head on my elbows, "Me too."

"Oh yeah?" he mirrored, lifting his head so it was closer to mine. He grinned slyly and began his descent, "Could…I have anything to do with that?"

Seconds before our lips touched I grinned and shrugged. "Maybe," I said, getting off the bed. He groaned, and covered his face with a pillow.

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

What kind of game was she playing? I had already spent five days miserable without her, and now she was playing hard-to-get? Whatever she was doing, it wasn't going to last for long. I didn't even have my charms on High Mode last night and I made her weak in the knees. At least, I hope I did.

"Hey," she said, trying to hit me with a pillow. My expert reflexes allowed me to snatch it in air faster than she probably expected, but if she was surprised she didn't show it. "You hungry?"

"I don't know," I said truthfully. Because honestly I didn't. Since last night, which was probably the best night of my _life_, I hadn't really thought about my needs. Because I could survive on Lizzie alone. Oxygen itself was secondary to her.

"Well I'm starving. How about I make us some pancakes?"

It was like things just kept getting better. Not only was I with the girl of my dreams (who probably didn't even know how hot she looked in those plaid shorts), but she was going to _cook_ for me.

"Yeah, alright," I shrugged nonchalantly. She narrowed her eyes and smiled slyly,

"Okay, well then we could just go with cereal." She shrugged and left the room.

"No, come on," I jumped off the bed and stumbled after her, "I want pancakes now."

"Too bad," she shrugged, "Another day."

I grabbed her arm, pulled her back to me, and pinned her against the wall.

"I'm going to hold you to that," I said before kissing her. She let out this little surprised hum, which sort of turned into a more satisfied kind of hum. Chills ran down my back, and when I finally let her go, I didn't release her completely.

I smiled victoriously at her, but I could tell she was thinking about something else.

"Hey, um," she said, putting a hand on my chest, "I want to meet her."  
"Who?" I asked, dumbfounded. That usually wasn't the reaction a guy expects after kissing a girl. Who's "her"?

"Bella," she said looking into my eyes.

Oh. That "her."


	26. TWENTYSIX

**TWENTY-SIX**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

He sighed and looked down, his arms around my waist slackening a bit. I bit my lip and glared at him earnestly,

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know if I can," he shrugged, "If I'm allowed to."

"What do you mean?" I asked, leaving his hold and motioning for him to come with my downstairs. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair,

"I can tell you everything and anything you want to know about werewolves, Lizzie," he said, as he followed me down the stairs, "Anything at all. I'm just not sure how much I can tell you about…_their_ kind. You see their species and mine don't really have the same rules. And when Bella found out all _their_ secrets…well let's just say it got her into a lot of trouble."

"Trouble? Like how?"

"I can't say!" he groaned. I could tell that he really wanted to tell me, which only made me want to know more.

"Give me a hint," I offered. He grinned and lightly kissed me on the forehead. Putting his hands on my shoulders and sighed,

"Let's just say the only reason Bella has been alive this long is because they promised one day she was going to be one of them."

"Oh, please. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I don't want to risk it. According to Bella their government is really scary. They could really hurt you."

I pouted teasingly to hide my real dissapointment. Sighing, I pushed my way out of his arms and walked towards the pantry.

"Wow, you're giving in that easy?" He asked happily as I poured him a bowl of cereal, "I thought you'd be more stubborn."

He reached out for his bowl but I pulled it away. Shaking his head he stood up, "I knew you wouldn't let this go without a struggle."

"Please, just please hear me out," I said walking backwards, as I hid his cereal bowl behind my back.

"Lizzie, there is just no way around this. I don't think it's safe for you to meet them and I'm never putting you in danger again." He stalked towards me until we were both circling around the table.

"But what if you went _over_ and _asked_ if I could meet them. I don't need to know _all_ their secrets but I'm sure I can at least _meet_ them. I mean, they went to school didn't they? And all their classmates that saw them daily aren't in any grave danger, right?"

He breathed pout slowly through his nose, and I felt myself bump against the wall, a little milk from the bowl spilling on the floor.

"You know," he said taking a step closer, "I could get that cereal from you if I really wanted."

I scowled at his attempt to change the subject.

"It would be really easy, you know," he said, taking three steps closer. He placed his hands on my hips and looked seductively into my eyes.

I refused to show the effect he had over me. Unfortunately, challenges only encourage more and he grinned, leaning down to kiss my neck.

"Jake," I deadpanned.

"Mmm?" he hummed.

"Please, for me." I said. He froze and I knew I had won. It was so strange how he could be so selfish and self-righteous but when I added the words "for me" to a sentence he waited on my every hand and foot.

He sighed and straightened up, "You really want to meet them?"

"Desperately," I grinned. He rolled his eyes,

"Can I have my cereal now?"

"Sit," I nodded towards the table. He saluted and proceeded to march over to his seat. He sat down and drummed on the table with his large hands. He was so boyish when he was hungry.

Like a good pretend housewife, I sauntered over and placed down his cereal bowl.

"I made it from scratch, darling," I grinned. He laughed and took a spoonful,

"It's delicious, babe," he nodded, miming that he was adjusting his tie, "What is it?"

"Armadillo, your favorite," I curtsied. He laughed and pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me so hard I thought my ribs were going to snap.

"You know he mused," nuzzling his nose against mine, "They might say you can't come over."

"They might," I agreed for argument's sake.

"And even if they do agree to meet you," he continued, "I'll just to you and say they didn't."

"No," I said kissing him quickly to shut him up, "You won't."

"You're probably right," he admitted regretfully. I laughed and got off his lap to pour myself some cereal. When I turned around with my bowl I saw that he was watching me, smiling. The light that came through the window hit him in such a way that I had to pause for a second and take in all of the beauty and bliss of the creature before me. The boy who loves me.

I must be the luckiest girl in the world.


	27. TWENTYSEVEN

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked tentatively, as the rocky roads made the Rabbit bounce. It'd been too long since I'd driven the car.

"Positive," she nodded firmly. The fierce look of determination on her face was adorable. Her nose was crinkled, and her forehead was wrinkled, but I could still smell the fear.

If only I hadn't _mentioned_ cliff-diving. When she asked me what Bella and I would do when we hung out, why couldn't I have said _Scrabble_ or _Tic-tac-toe?_ It's probably a good thing I didn't mention the motorcycle.

Though she _appeared_ genuinely interested some part of me wondered if it was jealousy fueling her desire to try it. Cliff-diving was an activity I shared with a girl that wasn't her. It's pretty understandable. I know that if she'd let me, I'd apply for a job at the grocery store in seconds. What goes on in conversations between her and that douchebag friend Mark of hers is beyond me, and I don't like that.

"Okay," I said, shutting off the ignition, "We're here."

"Should I have worn a bathing suit?" she mused. I had to recover for a second, because the instant she said that I tried to imagine what she would look like in a bikini.

"Not if you want to die of pneumonia," I snickered, "Jeans and a t-shirt is fine. If it was up to me you'd be wearing a winter coat. These waters are freezing."

She jumped out of the car before I could see her expression. Grinning, I followed her. The wind was blowing her hair in every direction and she looked like she was in a shampoo commercial. Her eyes remained straight down, at the crashing waves below.

"We're pretty high up," she said, her voice hollow.

"It _is_ a cliff," I laughed. She nodded and suddenly, I saw he take a sudden lean forward.

"Woah woah woah!" I exclaimed, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back.

"Oh what the hell," she muttered angrily, "I was just getting the perfect wind."  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked tentatively. She didn't really seem so enthused about it, in fact she was acting like she was being forced to do it.

"Of course," she said her pitch a little to high.

"You're not um, you're not…" my face felt warmer as usual as I tried to find the right words, "You're not doing it just because Bella did it?"

It was silent for a second as she stared at me.

"Don't flatter yourself," she deadpanned before jumping.

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

__"F-freez-zing," I shivered, as Jacob wrapped me in a blanket he found in the back of the Rabbit. It was more scratchy than anything else, but I loved the way it smelled: musky, woodsy, and definitely Jacob-y.

"I told you you'd be cold," He grinned.

"Y-yeah, b-but it's _s-summer," _I whined.

"True," he nodded, "But it's also Forks." I buried my nose into the blanket and he laughed for some reason. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes," he grinned before shutting the door.

The underlying connotations to that statement, only existed in my mind for an instant. I was too cold to think about anything else besides warmth.

Despite the fact that I probably looked like a smurf, I was quite proud of myself for jumping off the cliff. I wasn't always the wimp that Forks created. In fact, in NYC I was somewhat of a badasss. One time at a party I actually saw this fake vampire guy use a scalpel to drink a girls blood. I was terrified at the time, but looking back I always think of it an addition to my street cred.

Come to think of it, I wonder if he _wasn't_ a vampire poser wannabe. Now that I knew those things existed, it was extremely possible.

A shiver ran down my back, only this one wasn't due to my low temperature. The second I thought of _them,_ I instantly thought of her.

It just figures that Bella would do something crazy with Jacob. I felt like every new story about her just brought up new hurdles for me to jump across.

It was so strange how Jacob knew me well enough to guess that I was competing with her. Luckily, though, my New York glare did the trick before he could see through my façade.

"You're pretty quiet," he mused.

"I t-think I'm t-too c-cold to s-say m-much," I admitted. He grinned,

"I told you we didn't have to do it."

"I wanted to," I said, a little too quickly. A knowing silence filled the car. Damn.

"You know," he said quietly, "I don't know why you feel the need to compete with her." He glanced away from the road to look me dead in the eye, "There's no contest. You won before the gun was even fired."

I bit my lip to hide the fact about how great the butterflies in my stomach felt at that moment. He coughed, and glanced back to me before finally setting his gaze back on the road.

"You know," he said, his voice a little high, "You really know how to work the wet look."

This time I couldn't contain my smile, so I looked out the window and noticed that the clouds looked ominous.

"Let's just say for arguments sake that it _was_ a competition," I said vaguely, not looking away from the window, "Who would win the Cliff Diving division?"

"Like you even have to ask," he scoffed, "Bella and I only _talked_ about cliff diving. She only did it once, by herself, and nearly drowned. She says she did it on purpose, but I still think her clutziness made her fall. You on the other head, dove head first without another thought."

"We should do it again sometime," I said beaming, and finally turning back to him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked and I shrugged, "It was fun."


	28. TWENTYEIGHT

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

**WARNING: Mature themes are explored in this chapter. PG-13.**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

"I can walk," I rolled my eyes as Jacob lifted me into his arms. He grinned, looking ahead,

"I know you can. But right now you need the body warmth."

He _was_ very very warm. I turned my head and felt him wince as my nose hit his chest.

"Sorry," I mumbled, inhaling every scent of him. I could have fallen asleep right there and stayed asleep forever.

"Okay," he said, placing me down all too soon. The house was warm but not exactly warm enough. I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered.

"Um," he clapped his hands looking around, "I'll light the fire, and uh, get you a change of clothes and uh," he bounced a little looking around, "yeah." On that awkward note, he jogged over to the fireplace and turned it on.

"You," he grinned, pointing to the fire, "Defrost." I smiled, obeying, as I walked over and sat pretzel style. I outreached my hands and placed them as dangerously close to the flame as I could without setting myself on fire.

It was barely a minute before he came out from his room holding a folded sweatshirt and sweatpants. I could tell that he had just swept them off his floor, but it was cute that he felt the need to fold them just for me.

"Here you go, madame," he said sitting down next to me. I grinned at his dorkiness, when suddenly I felt his warmth. He had toweled off his skin (or maybe the water evaporated) and now he was warmer than ever.

Instinctively, I leaned over and dug my face and hands into his skin. He paused for a second, and then relaxed, leaning against the couch and placing a hand on my head.

"Ahem, your clothes?" he said after a moment.

"I'm too cold," I shivered, "And you're so warm. I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave either."

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

I wish I could have stayed in the moment forever. The beauty and sadness of it all was that Lizzie had _no_ idea how much I loved her. If she thought my body temperature, she should feel the warmth of my heart when she is around.

She shivered again and it woke me up from my daydreaming bliss. She was still cold.

"Lizzie you really should change," I advised, "I don't want you getting sick."  
"Pssffhh." It sounded like she was almost falling asleep. Suddenly, she lifted her head up and smiled at me as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Um," she said, "Would you mind if I changed here?" My heart started beating faster. She probably could feel it. "It's just that you're _so_ warm and I really don't want to move. Could you just, um, not look?"

My stomach flipped, and all I could do was swallow the lump in my throat and nod. She grinned and bit her lip. Slowly, she sat up and turned her back towards me. I tried to focus on the pattern the fire's light created on the wall but the second her bare skin appeared out of the corner of my eye, I couldn't help myself.

Slowly, she took off her shirt. Shivering slightly, she pulled her hair to one side of her neck. My eyes lingered up and down her spine as I wondered how soft her skin was. Up and down my eyes went, from the top of her neck to the freckle on her lower back. The fire lit up her skin, and she glowed as I tried to catch my breath.

Unable to help myself, I reached my hands out slowly. I was inches from her skin when my sweatshirt covered her. Waking up from my daze, I turned away, blushing and folding my hand into a fist.

Sighing softly, she leaned forward as she reached for my sweat pants. I bit my lip and closed my eyes tight before risking getting captivated by the way her butt looked in just underwear.

It really wasn't fair for me to go through this. I may be a werewolf, and physically I may be almost 30, but mentally I'm still a teenager, and sex is something that my brain can't avoid.

I'm not going to lie and say that I've never pictured what it would be like if it happened between us. And I'm also not going to lie and say that I don't think about it practically all the time.

It's hard dealing with an intense love like this. I'm only ever going to be ready when _she's_ ready, but that doesn't mean I don't _crave_ her in that way. If only she had the slightest idea of the effect she had on me.

I won't say that I would give anything for a five second break. Just five seconds where I won't feel the need to restrain myself, to protect her, to love her, to make her happy is not a five seconds I want to experience. I'm in _love_ with these feelings. And torturous as my raging werewolf hormones are, its more than worth it for Lizzie.

"Okay you can look," she giggled. I opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust. I hadn't realized how hard they were clenched. I also hadn't realized that I had been grinding my teeth. Releasing my fist I massaged my aching jaw. Looking up I saw her kneeling before me, smirking.

My sweatshirt was a little big and it hung off her shoulder and fit her more like a dress. The sleeves were way to long, and she held the extra length in her fists. I watched her closely as she closed her eyes and sniffed my sweatshirt.

When she looked up she raised an eyebrow, "Jake?"

"Can you do something for me," I choked.

"Anything," she nodded, her eyebrows furrowing a little.

"Could you bring the oxygen back in the room?" I said, unmoving. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I responded immediately and wrapped my arms around her, placing her in my lap. She laughed as she cuddled closer to my chest.

"I don't mean to be a tease, you know," she said sleepily.

"I know," I smiled, burying my nose in her hair.

She hummed happily and we sat there until we both drifted up into a blissful sleep…

…which unfortunately was interrupted the second Leah burst open the door with a bang.

"Ew," she rolled her eyes when we sprung up from our position in surprise.

She stalked off into the other room and slammed the door. Lizzie bit her lip and I laughed wrapping my arm around her. I sighed and we leaned back into our sleeping position.

"I have to say," I murmured, "That was the best sleep I've had in a very long time."

"Me too," she grinned before lifting her head higher to kiss me. Suddenly, the door opened again.

"Ugh, seriously?" I groaned as we broke apart again. Seth stood in the doorway panting.

"Jacob," he gasped, "It's time."

"What?" I sat up. Lizzie, knowing it was important, began gathering up her clothes.

"Bella. She's in labor."

We both froze.


	29. TWENTYNINE

****Author's Note*: I've decided to skip over Jacob's perspective of the birthing scene, because to be quite honest I think Meyer's version fits this story just fine (minus the whole Jacob imprinting on Renesmee, but you probably already guessed that :P )**

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

I paced back and forth in front of the fire. Jacob's sweat pants were too big, and kept falling. It probably would have been safer me to sit down and avoid death from tripping into the fire, but I was too antsy to sit.

"I'm sure she's fine," Seth said, sitting on the couch. He was more excited than worried.

"It's not _her_ that I'm worried about," I said. That wasn't entirely true, but there was someone else who was preoccupying the majority of my worries.

"Jacob?" Seth asked increduously, "Why are you worried about him?"

"Who knows what that-that…_thing_ is going to be like?" My brain flashed to the ending scene of Bride of Chucky, when a police officer finds their baby. Gory scenes of the infant eating the man's face filled my mind and I nearly walked right into the fire before Seth yanked my arm so hard that we both fell back onto the couch.

"You really shouldn't walk by a fire with your eyes closed," he said, scolding me as if I were a child. "You're acting crazy."

"Seth, just because you are a werewolf and genetically superior, it does _not_ mean you can talk down to me like that. I'm _older_ than you."

"Well then act like it," he quipped, "You're acting positively foolish." His attempt to make me smile worked, but only for a moment. Within seconds I was back on my feet.

"Want to watch TV?" Seth offered, trying to distract me.

"On second thought I think I'm going to go home," I tried to walk off quickly, but the second I let go of the waistband, Jacob's sweatpants fell to the floor. Seth coughed out a giggle, and I continued walking, swiftly stepping out of them as if I had the fullest intentions of walking out of there in only a sweatshirt and my underwear.

I got in the car, took a deep breath, and turned my iPod on shuffle. Immediately the theme from Psycho filled my car. I gasped and immediately turned it off.

"Relax, old girl," I said to myself as I turned the ignition. "Old girl" was something I had always seen women call themselves in the movies, but it didn't necessarily seem to suit me.

Driving seemed to help cool my nerves. It required my constant attention with simple movements that still allowed me to process things in my head. I considered driving to the Cullens to make sure Jacob was okay, but then I realized that I had never met the Cullens, nor did I know where they lived. There was also the terrifying fact that they were vampires, but I would march through a cemetary of vampries with a paper cut if it meant I would know if Jacob was okay.

When I finally got home, I realized that I had something else to worry about. My dad's car was in the driveway, meaning that he was either in the kitchen or TV den. And both locations stood between me and a pair of pants.

Sex was like cannibalism between me and my dad. We both acknowleged it existed, but we never talked about it. I had no idea how he would react to me coming in with only my boyfriend's sweatshirt on. And even though it was the truth, I doubt he'd believe that nothing happened.

I sighed, racking my brain for an idea, when all of a sudden I looked up at my window, which was still open.

If Jacob could climb up a tree to my room, why couldn't I. Determined, I slowly got out of the car and crept my way past the kitchen window.

It wasn't until my foot was on the scratchy root of the tree that I realized I wasn't wearing shoes. It was a minor setback, but I decided to continue with my quest anyway. Scuffed feet was better than a debilitating embarrassment sex talk from my until recently non-existent father.

Feeling like Tarzan himself, I hoisted and pulled myself onto thick branches, all the while making very unnatractive noises that seemed to come from deep within my abdomen.

Finally, I reached the final destination. The long branch that just barely reached my window. It definitely was too skinny at the end to hold my weight, but I'm sure the middle of the branch would be close enough for me to reach. Laying down flat, I wrapped my arms and legs around the branch and pulled my way closer and closer.

Even though it was _my_ bedroom I was sneaking into, I still felt a little creepy. A) Because I was getting in the room by climbing a tree branch and B) I wasn't wearing any pants.

I was about midway down the branch, when I felt the scratches between my thighs feel raw. There'd be no getting out of this without _some_ scabs, but that was to be expected. All of a sudden, the front door opened, and my dad stepped out onto the stoop.

"Elizabeth?" He asked, looking up at me. I froze instantly, my face going scarlett.

"H-hey, there," I said, trying to appear casually.

"Elizabeth _what are you doing?"_

I tried to sit up so I could cover my bare legs with the sweatshirt. I smiled sheepishly,

"Well you see, Dad, it's all very simple, I-" but my sentence was cut off by my scream and the thud of my body hitting the grass below that followed. Then everything went black.


	30. THIRTY

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

__My eyes fluttered as I tried to take in the blurry world around me. Since my eyesight was failing me I tried to use my other senses to figure out exactly where I was.

I definitely knew I was no longer face-planted in the grass, because my head was rested on something soft and warm, and I was wrapped in a blanket.

Suddenly, I felt a cold towel pressed to my forehead, followed by a very warm hand finger-combing through my hair. I hummed happily. It didn't really matter where I was, now that I knew he was with me.

"How's your head?" he said softly.

"Bubbly," I said quietly. The warm thing beneath me shook slightly and it was then that A) I realized my head was rested on his lap and B) he was laughing.

"I mean-" I said, sitting up too quickly.

"Woah, woah-" He said pulling me back down.

"Woah," I echoed as my eyes rolled back into my head.

"Stay with me, Lizzie," he smiled, "I'm not finished with you yet. I still have some questions for you."

"I promise to answer but I can't guarantee that my response is going to be coherent," I mumbled, "Am I concussed?"

"I don't think so. If you were, your dad would have taken you to the hospital. But he said you didn't land on your head, mostly your weight landed on your wrist."

It was then that I felt the sharp pain in my wrist that appeared to be wrapped in the ace bandage. I looked out the window and noticed that the sun was almost going down.

"What time is it?!" I exclaimed, trying to sit up again. This time the spinning wasn't _so_ bad, but it was still enough to pull me back down onto his lap.

"6? 7?" He shrugged, "That's not important, what I want to know is what you were doing up in the tree. Your father said he came outside and saw you hanging up there."

"You talked to my _dad_?" I groaned. He smiled,

"Of course I did. I was worried. Seth said you were freaking out and drove off in a rush, and when I come over here your dad tells me you're laying on the couch with a bag of frozen peas on your head and wrist."

"Ohh man," I groaned, "Did he um…mention…"  
"That you were only clothed in my sweatshirt?" He grinned widely, "Yeah. I think he almost didn't want to go back to work in fear of leaving the two of us alone. So finally he turns to me and goes 'I _have _noticed the fact that she isn't wearing pants, and not in the clothes I saw her in this morning'. But I assured him that when I left you at my house, you were fully dressed. So…what happened to those pants anyway?"

He raised an eyebrow teasingly. I covered my face and groaned, and immediately his hands were over mine, pulling them away. I sighed slowly,

"They slipped off on my way out. And when I showed up at my house and saw my dad was home, I decided it was better to try to sneak in pantsless than have the Birds and the Bees talk with my dad."

All of a sudden my face got very hot, and it wasn't because the boy whose lap my head was rested upon had a very high temperature. It was because I realized I was discussing sex with my super sexy boyfriend.

"What?" he said, noticing my mortified expression, "_What?"_

"OhmygodwhathappenedwithBella!" I shouted out. This time when I sat up quickly, I was able to stay up. I whirled around and faced, him, practically bouncing with excitement, "Whathappenedwhathappenedwhat-"

He cut me off with a kiss, and immediately I silenced. Finally I pulled away, my eyes narrowing, annoyed that I let him change th subject.

"We'll get to that in a second," he promised, "I just want to know why you thought the _tree_ was a viable entrance?"

"You did it," I grumbled.

"_I'm a WEREWOLF!"_ he shouted. I gasped and covered his mouth shushing him. He rolled his eyes, smiling,

"Your dad's not even home, nobody can hear me," He removed my hand from his mouth and held it with his. He sighed impatiently, "Lizzie, I can do a lot of things that you can't. And it's not because I'm a male, but because genetically I have a different makeup. I'm still human, but I'm capable of more."

"Like a superhero?" I mumbled. My head still felt a little funny, and that probably was a weird thing to say. He grinned like a little boy,

"Exactly. And I'm always going to be there to save _you_."

I stood up from the bed and walked over to my desk defiantly, "I'm not always going to be a damsel in distress, you know."  
Immediately I felt his fingers, gently pull my hair to one side of my neck. "I know that," he whispered into my ear, as the hair on my neck stood up, "Doesn't mean I won't still do this!"

He lifted me up into his arms, despite my objection. Despite my inner joy I kept face and raised an eyebrow to his boyish grin.

"You need to stop changing the subject," I accused. He placed me down on top of my desk.

"I'm sorry," he said leaning an arm against my wall and leaning closer, "What were we talking about?"

"Babies." He froze. "Specifically Bella's."

"Oh," he slumped, pulling back. He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, "Um…it was…you know. Graphic."

"I'm not asking about the birthing _process_. I know where babies come from."

"Do most babies eat their way out through their mothers stomach?" He asked. I felt the bile building up in the back of my throat.

"Oh my god," I whispered, "Is she okay?"

"If you could call it that." He said, some unrecognizable emotion behind his voice.

"You mean she's alive?"

"No," he said. My stomach lurched. "But she's still with us."

I opened my mouth to question, but then it dawned on me what he meant. "Oh."

"Carlisle thinks she'll be okay. If everything goes right, she'll wake up a vampire without ever having felt a thing."

"And the baby?"

"Disgustingly beautiful." He said, contempt in his voice.

"Jacob," I sighed, placing a hand on his cheek. Immediately he closed his eyes, and palced his hand over mine, keeping it there. "I know you don't _agree_ with their…species. But Bella was-is your friend. And as long as they remain peaceful… you should be happy for her."

"The Cullens and our pack have been feuding since the beginning of time. Bella was the only one who temporarily brought peace. And now she's one of them."  
"But she's still Bella." I insisted.

"You don't even know her, Lizzie," he sighed impatiently. That angered me. I _should_ know her.

"And whose fault is that?" I said standing up.

"Aw don't get mad," he sighed.

I didn't really have anything else to say to him, so I walked out of the room. He followed me silently, somehow knowing I needed to collect my thoughts.

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. When I turned around he was sititng at the table, his hands folded.

"I _should_ know her, Jake," I began, "It's hard understanding all of this enough as it is. Bella and the Cullens are a big part of your supernatural world. Bella was a big part of your world even _before_ it was supernatural. I can't…_connect_ to that part of you, Jake, no matter how hard I try. You know _everything_ about me. _All_ my secrets. I should know yours."

It was silent, as he looked down at his hands.

"You're right," he admitted. I placed the glass in the sink, glowing with victory. "But-" I paused, and turned around to face him. He sighed, "It's dangerous."

"You'll come with me, of course."

"I don't want to risk it."

"I do. Bella won't hurt me."

"Newborn vampires are _very _unstable. _Trust_ me."  
"_So she bites me, so what!"_ I threw my hands up in exhasperation. Immediately, jacob was in front of me, his hands gripping my arms tightly.

"No, Lizzie, whatever you do, _do not_ be passive about this. About _any _of this. You have _no idea_ what sort of dangers I'm putting you in. You shouldn't even _know_ what I am."

"I'm not passive," I sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated."

"I'd rather you be frustrated than hurt."

"I'm not sorry that I'm not afraid of them Jake. I can't help it if feel safe with you."

"I could hurt you," he murmured.

"You wouldn't," I leaned my forehead against his.

"Lizzie if I ever- I just- I couldn't- I wouldn't know how to-"

"Hey," I pulled him into a hug. I meant to say more comforting words, but his tight grip cut off all my air.


	31. THIRTY ONE

**THIRTY ONE**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

I loosened my grip and tried to catch his eye but he was avoiding my gaze. My reassuring hug hadn't convinced him, and he was lost in his own world of self-loathing and self-pity.

"Ooookay," I sighed, taking his hand and leading him into the tv room. He was acting lazy and I had to pull a little harder than usual, which triggered a stingin pain in my bandaged wrist. The instant he saw me wince he slackened his resistance.

"Where are we going?" he mumbled, traces of misery still in his voice.

I led him into the tv room, and shoved him down on the couch. I sat on the coffee table in front of him and gave him my best withering stare.

"What?" he flinched from my glare.

"Are you a liar?" I interrogated.

"No," he said quickly. He looked around nervously when I continued to stare, "No! I'm not a liar. Lizzie, what's wrong?"

"Have you been lying to me?" I asked simply.

"No." There was a pause as he neglected to see my point, "Lizzie, I'm confused-"

"You told me that night in my bedroom that if you honestly thought being with you would hurt me you would stay away from me." I said fluidly. It was silent as he acknowledged my point. I sighed, and sat next to him, taking his hand in mine.

"Yet here you are," I said softly, stroking his hand.

Jacob was silent, and I could tell he was thinking intently on the excellent point I had just made. Jacob _had_ made a promise to me that night. He couldn't take it back over a little self-doubt.

He was dangerous. There was no doubt about that. But he wasn't dangerous to _me. _ I truly believed there was a boundary there that would keep him from hurting me. He wasn't like Bella's vampire, who craved her blood. If a more unfortunate couple such as that could prevail, and I don't see why Jake and I couldn't.

"Lizzie I-"  
"Shh," I interrupted, placing a finger on his mouth. I wasn't going to allow any more arguing on the matter.

"But I-"  
I silenced him in the only successful way I knew how. Placing my hands on his face I leaned forward and kissed him angrily yet sweetly. It was a calm, emotional kiss that didn't lead to racing heart beats. He melted into me, wrapping his warm hands around my waist as I pulled myself closer. I moved from the coffee table onto his lap as I interlaced my fingers through his hair. Usually by now his hands would be moving up and around my back, but this time he was frozen, clinging to me in a tight grip. Finally I released him. Eyes closed, he hummed softly as he exhaled slowly, his face blank. Finally his eyes opened, his pupils wide and black.

"Now," I said softly, my fingers still in his hair. I leaned my forehead against his, "Do you want to stay away from me?"

He shook his head slowly, his nose nuzzling mine.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

He shook his head slowly.

"Are you going to let anybody else hurt me?"  
He paused, and then sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"Then there's nothing left to talk about," I said brightly, dusting myself off and getting up, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked, coming back to life as he got up from the couch and followed me to the coat closet.

"We're going out for a walk," I said simply as I poked my head inside and grabbed my green rain coat. I wasn't necessarily dressed in my best, so the coat would have to serve as my real outfit.

"I was kinda hoping we could stay in. Maybe go back to the couch…" He winked, leaning against the door.

"I want to rent a movie," I said leaning up against him. I tilted my head until our lips were barely touching, "We can save that for later."

He waited downstairs as I ran up to my room to change. I ended up with jeans and an old purple sweater. Not the sexiest of outfits, but it reflected the mood of the weather outside.

I dressed quickly, and in less than a minute I was downstairs. And before he could respond, I had grabbed the keys, and was walking out the door. AS I passed I could still tell he was clinging to our most recent intimate moment. I gave him a fleeting wink as he whimpered pathetically, following me.

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

I'm not quite sure what was giving Lizzie such confidence. Typically I was the one teasing _her._ It wasn't fair that in my weakest moment of self-esteem she turns up her seductive side. Not like I minded having her kiss me like that; it nearly put me in a coma. But still, I would have liked to be on my game too.

The rain was coming down hard, and Lizzie was driving very cautiously. It was an absurdly glacial pace, as if she thought something was going to jump out in front of the car at any moment.

Oh wait. I had done that to her. Twice.

I smiled to myself as I turned down the radio. It was playing one of those cheesy pop songs that I couldn't stand. Even though the music annoyed me, it couldn't shake the mood Lizzie put me in.

"Can I ask you something?" I said, turning my body to face her.

Her eyes flashed to me and then were back at the road. I took this as a sign to continue,

"Why are you so confident today?"

She smiled, her eyes unmoving, "I'm not. But when you need me to be I can pretend. I mean, I know you're not a _complete _arrogant jerk, but you do have your moments. A while ago you were bragging about how _in control_ you are."

"Ouch, thanks," I smiled. Even though I knew she was joking, that stung a little bit. "What I am may be…dangerous, but _you_ are safe. It's not arrogance that tells me that I won't hurt you. I…physically _can't_ hurt you. I wouldn't allow it. I've learned from others' mistakes. "

"Other's mistakes?" she asked. I winced,

"Sam…was angry, and she was too close."

"He _hit _ her?" she gasped, finally removing her eyes from the road to look at me. I sighed shaking my head,

"No he got angry and phased. She was just a little too close. It was an accident." She nodded slowly and returned her eyes to the road.

"So I'm only in danger if I make you mad."

"Yeah," I smiled, placing my hands behind my hand, "So just make sure you do whatever I want."

"Ha!" she punched me in the arm, "I'll get right on that."

She flexed her hand before returning it to the wheel, telling me that the punch hurt her more than it hurt me. I smiled, reaching for her hand and taking it into my own.

She was so fragile.


	32. THIRTY TWO

**THIRTY TWO**

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

She pulled into the parking lot outside the video store. Forks was a pretty pathetic place, when you took a closer look at it. There weren't any electric signs and after a while the rain washed away most of paint on the wooden signs until almost everything on the street looked like soggy cardboard.

The video store's sign was no exception. The wood was dark and brown, and the paint was so faded you could barely make out most of the letters. At a quick glance it looked like the sign read "VID SORE".

_Heh, more like EYE sore,_ I thought to myself.

"Wake up sleepyhead," Lizzie said before she shut the door behind her. I hopped out of the car, and caught up just in time to open the door for her. The electric bell above the door released a dull beep, and we were met with the overwhelming smell of dust balls and cigarette smoke.

I muffled a cough into my fist, as Lizzie strolled on ahead, looking up and down the aisles, her finger tapping against her lip. I quicky appraised my surroundings before I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She placed her hands over my arms and leaned down to palce a small kiss on my forearm.

"What exactly are we looking for?" I murmured in her ear.

"What are you in the mood for?" she responded. I was going to respond 'You' but that was a little too cheesy, even for me.

She pulled away with a sigh and patted my arm, "Why don't you take your pick of videos, and I'll just take a look around."  
I nodded, focused on my mission. I wasn't sure if this was some secret compatibility test. Quil was always telling me about the weird things girls will do. Like what if I picked horror when she was in the mood for a romance? Unwillingly, my eyes lingered on _The Notebook_.

I shook my head furiously. I was in love but I wasn't delusional. No love ran that deep. Any man who could sit through that lovey dovey crap wasn't really a man. In fact-

The sound of Lizzie's laughter caught my attention. I followed the sound, a smile on my face, but the smile slackened when I saw the source of her laughter was the tattooed eyebrow-pierced clerk leering over the counter at her as if she was something to eat. Immediately, I noticed his strategically flexed biceps. My only hope was that Lizzie wasn't noticing.

He leaned forward and murmured something and she laughed softly. Jealousy raged inside me, and I blindly reached behind me and grabbed three of the closest DVDs.

I stalked towards my enemy, a vein popping out of my throat. By the time I got there, however, I decided to play a different card, so as to not alert Lizzie. I'd seen Edward do it a thousand times, and it was exponentially more infuriating than actually displaying your rage.

"These three please," I said coldly, in my smoothest Edward Cullen voice.

Lizzie looked up at me with a quizical look on her face, but I didn't meet her gaze. Instead, I casually placed my arm around her and gave the guy a meaningful blank stare.

"Lizzie can you check the video game section for anything decent?" I said cooly. My eyes flashed to my arm around her and then returned to his, knowing he'd receive the message.

"Um, sure," she said slowly, turning to go to the video game section. The clerk watched her longingly as she watched away. The second he noticed me glaring at him, however, he returned his eyes to the DVDs I had placed before him.

"Just these three?" he coughed.

"Yes, thank you." He turned to remove the security bands,

"Oh and _clerk?"_ I made sure to say the word 'clerk' the way a certain vampire says the word 'dog'. He froze and turned around, straining a smile.

"Please be prompt about it."

I felt Lizzie's eyes upon me, but when I turned to meet her gaze she looked back down at the video game she held in her hand.

"Ten fifty," The clerk grumbled. I reached into my pocket and tossed him a crumpled five, not taking my eyes of her.

"Anything good?" I called to her.

"No," she grumbled, swiftly placing back the game she had been looking at. I couldn't tell if her anger was directed at the lack of stock, or at me.

"Here you go," The clerk handed me the bag.

I turned, my hand not yet reaching to grab the bag. "What's your name, clerk?" I asked cooly.

"It's Brian," he rolled his eyes. I took the bag, and forced him to look into my eyes. His shoulders raised a bit, almost in alarm.

"I'm going to remember that," I said very slowly.

Without another word, I turned to leave. Somehow, Lizzie was already outside waiting. I gave him one last meaningful glare at him before I let the door close behind me. I turned and saw her leaning against the car, her eyebrows scrunched together and her arms folded across her chest.

"I'll drive?" I said, ignoring her glare. She scoffed and tossed me the keys, jumping into the passenger seat and slamming the door behind her.

Sighing, I walked around the car and hopped in. It wasn't until we were half-way down the road that she scoffed again, making a show of angling her body away from me.

"Okay, I'll bite," I sighed, "What did I do?"

"'Oh and _clerk'," _she mocked in a deep voice. It sounded as if she was imitating a cartoon elephant. I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"_Why_ were you so _rude_ to him, Jake?" she threw her hands in the air, "Trust me, I'm an employee in a small town store too. It isn't _easy_. And giving someone such undeserved attitude is-is!"

I breathed quietly as I let her form her words.

"You were a total ass back there, Jake. A total, complete…_miscreant!"_

"'_Miscreant'?"_ I gasped, choking back laughter. I gave her a look of complete horror. She met my false emotion with full blown irritation.

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

"I mean it Jake! _Why?"_

It was silent in the car for a bit. "He was...looking at you."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Like he was…_undressing_ you with his _eyes._" This time it was I who bit back a laugh. He glanced at me earnestly, "I mean it Lizzie, the guy was drooling over you. I don't need to be a freaky bloodsucker to know what he was thinking."

I considered this for a second. So, the guy was friendly so what? We were just having a simple conversation about his band t-shirt. He even offered to make me a mixed CD if I promised to come back soon. Oh…okay. So maybe a little _too _friendly.

"Well jeez Jake did you have to be so _hostile_?"

"On the contrary I thought I kept my composure very well," he said smoothly, opening the door for me. I realized we were at my house already. _How fast had he been driving?_

"I was just firmly breaking the news to him that you were taken."

As we walked up to the house my memory flashed to his strategically placed arm. His glare at the clerk after her removed his eyes from mine.

"Oh GROSS Jake!" I exclaimed, as I entered the house, taking off my raincoat.

"What?" he asked, surprised, shutting the door behind him. He looked around, as if the cause for my disgust was somewhere else in the room.

"Ugh you might as well have peed all around me to let him know I was your 'territory.' I'm a PERSON Jake, you can't just _stake your claim_!"

"I know that!" he rolled his eyes, smiling, no doubt, at my urine comment. Boys and their toilet humor.

I groaned, exhasperated, and stalked off into the TV room. He followed me calmly. I sat down with a _humph_ and crossed my arms, on the edge of seething. He watched me amused for a moment, until he became completely serious.

"You're right," he sighed, pausing, "I _could_ have peed around you." When I didn't laugh he leaned forward, still pressing on, "I _am _part wolf." His smile was contagious. The second I felt the corners of my mouth turn upward I shook my head fiercely and slapped his arm,

"Jake, I mean it!" He laughed,

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. So I was a bit territorial," he shrugged innocently, "It's in my nature. I'm sorry if I upset you. But I'm not sorry for bragging that you are my girlfriend."

Ha.

"You weren't bragging, Jake. You were just glaring. And speaking very…impersonally." I had to say, there was something about that smooth voice he had put on. But in _no way_ was I about to tell _him_ that.

"So I was jealous!" he threw his hands in the air, "Is that _entirely_ unforgivable?"

"_Jealous?"_ I groaned, "That's completely absurd."

"Is it?"

"YES!"

"Why?"

"_Because_, Jake," I groaned, "You don't ever _ever_ need to be jealous. You're the only one I see, the only one I'm ever going to think about and-"  
He cut me off by placing his hands on my face and kissing me happily. Instantly my anger dissapeared as I felt his big warm hands cup my face. My head was telling me I should still be angry with him but everything else was telling me to sink into his embrace and never let him go.

"Mm," I let out the smallest sound of protest. He sighed happily, leaning his forehead against mine, not fully releasing me.

"I interrupted you," he smiled, "I'm sorry."

"No," I bit my lip, fighting my happiness, "You're not."

"You're right," he laughed, and I couldn't help but softly join in, "I'm not."

"And I'm not either," I admitted, playing with the hem of my skirt, "But I _am_ still upset with you."

"Please don't be," he pleaded, caressing my cheek with his thumb, "I'll try to act better next time. I just don't cope well with jealousy. I'm always worried that I'm going to lose you to another guy that wants you."

Oh. Another issue, thanks to _that_ girl_. Again. _I guess it's true what they say. You never forget your first love, especially if it doesn't end the way you want it to. It may be selfish, but I'm pretty much ecstatic that Bella chose Edward in the end.

"You're not going to lose me," I said firmly.

"You may just be saying that," he mumbled pathetically.

"No," I clarified, "I'm not just _saying_ it." I pushed him back into the couch, and sat in his lap. Face to face in our new position, Jake's eyes were wide. "I'm also going to _prove_ it," I murmured. His cheeks darkened a bit and I couldn't believe my triumph.

_I made Jacob Black blush!_

I was about to make a snide, self-congratulatory remark but his next expression as he recovered made me breathless. His pupils widened slightly, his eyes becoming almost completely black as slowly, his gaze lingered down to my lips. Swiftly he licked his own, a low rumble in his throat.

My stomach flipped, and I couldn't resist him any longer. I kissed him hungrily, my fingers grasping at his neck. A louder moan escaped his throat as his hands searched my back, my face, my hair.

I was surrounded by heat and love. My skin felt as if it was on fire, but _underneath_ my skin I felt a snug warmth that filled me up completely. Suddenly I felt his fingertips playing with the inside hem of my sweater. He held my back tightly, his bare hands on my skin. I could tell he wanted to do more exploring than that; he was holding himself back for my sake.

A small voice in my head screamed that I might have taken it too far, pushed _him_ too far. We were doing too much too fast. Unfortunately there was a louder voice within me that was saying this was _exactly_ what I wanted. Right here, right now, Jacob.

We had never talked about sex. He understood that when I was ready he'd be ready, and he never once pressured me. But just his face, his voice, goddammit his _body_ was pressure on me enough.

Hadn't I always been convinced I'd wait until marriage? It wasn't exactly for religious purposes, I had just always believed in it for…tradition's sake? With Jacob's hands all around me it was hard to find reason for anything.

He moaned as his lips moved from my mouth to my ear, and I knew it wouldn't be long before I caved. He kissed his way from behind my ear all the way down my neck until he reached my collarbone.

By then the sound of my breathing was pretty embarrassing. You'd think I'd just run a marathon or something. Then again, his breathing was just as loud. I blushed just imagining what someone hearing this would be thinking. Pushing that thought aside, I focused on the feeling of Jake's open mouth kisses on my neck.

Involuntarily, I let out a small hum of pleasure, and Jake gasped, his mouth returning to mine.

"God," he groaned, his voice low and husky, "I_ love_ those noises you make."

My stomach flipped as my hands flew to his face, as I met his kisses with a whole new energy. Our heightened enthusiasm rocked through him, and his hands inside my sweater moved up from my hips to the small of my back.

_Too fast too fast!_ The small voice in my head was screaming. I really didn't care about that voice anymore. It felt _good_ having his hands on me. I _wanted_ him to explore.

Suddenly the sound of my cell phone's obnoxious ringtone interrupted my thoughts and our actions. I jumped back a little, startled by the noise.

Jake groaned, his head falling back, glaring at the ceiling as if asking God himself why he always found a way to interrupt us.

_Probably protecting your virtue,_ the small voice in my head joked. I ran a hand through my toussled hair. No doubt I looked like a cave woman right now. I sat up tall to stretch and dig around in my pocket for my phone. Immediately, Jake's head snapped back down as he eyed the smallest line of bare skin that appeared between the hem of my sweater to the beginning of my jeans when I stretched. He was about to reach his hands out to touch when I jumped off him reading, the name on my Caller ID. It was my friend from New York!

"Hello?" I asked breathless. Jake woke from his trance and swiftly placed a pillow over his lap. The small voice in my head whispered as to what that pillow was concealing but I couldn't let myself focus on that.

"LIZ!" Kat's voice screamed in my ear. I winced away and Jake raised an eyebrow at me in question. His breathing was still a little rougher than usual, and his eyes were still just as dark.

"Hey Kat," I said, quickly snapping my attention back to where it should be. I had to get away from him if I was ever going to form a coherent sentence.

"Whatcha been up to in Forks?" she asked, "Knocked up yet?" It had always been a joke of my NYC friends to speak of Forks as if it was some small hick town. But due to my most recent activity I had forgotten that for a split second.

"What!" I gasped, "No!"

Kat laughed, "Geez, Lizzie, don't sound so _guilty_."

I don't know if werewolf powers granted super hearing abilities, but in _no way_ was I going to let him eavesdrop on this discusssion of sex and babies. I jogged up the stairs, probably a little faster than necessary, and sough refuge in my room.

"So I have news," Kat was saying.


	33. THIRTY THREE

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

"Wait- run that by me again?" I asked, pacing the floor of my room. I shuffled my foot against the carpet as my friend sighed impatiently. Jacob made noise in the kitchen, no doubt scuffling around to find a snack for us.

"Pay attention L," Kat groaned, "I mean, I know physically you're on the other side of the country, but can your _mind_ be _here_ with _me_ right now?"

"I'm sorry! I'm listening," I said, ignoring Jacob who was calling up the stairs to me. I heard the thumps of his footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Your best friends," Kat began slowly.

"Mhmm," I said, turning my back away from the door frame, as Jake approached. In hindsight I should have locked the door for privacy.

"Are coming to the west coast," Kat continued.

"You're coming to Forks?" I exclaimed. I looked over my shoulder to see Jake raising an eyebrow. I shooed him away with my hand and he smirked.

"No," Kat said firmly, "I mean, no offense, but Forks, Washington isn't the best vacation spot, you know?"

"Oh right. That makes sense."

"But we _are_ coming to California!"  
At that moment, Jake gently moved my hair to one shoulder and began kissing the back of my neck as he wrapped his warm arms around my waist. He felt me shift uncomfortably and laughed roughly against my spine.

"LIZZIE!" Kat shouted.

"Mm-what?" I asked. Jacob laughed a little louder.

"I _said_ we're going to _California_ because we _figured_ that it'd be _easier_ for a deaf girl like _you_ to _accompany _us!"

"I'm…invited?" I clarified. My breath hitched as I felt his teeth on my exposed earlobe.

"Of course!" Kat laughed, "Man, I think you have rain water in your ear or something, girl. PAY ATTENTION!"

"Sorry, I was, uh, distracted." It took all my strength to shove him off of me and escape to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

"Okay I'm all yours now," I said once I was free, my heartbeat returning to its normal pace.

"It's going to be _just_ like old times, L. We've got a strip of the cutest little houses. I'm thinking split the genders to different houses, but some of the sluttier among us are thinking co-ed. It's okay though, good girls like you and I will get what we want."

I smirked at her rambling. Kat's rants _were_ just like old times.

"And there's gonna be some new people too, naturally. Oh, L, you're going to _love_ them."

"Could I possibly bring some Washington people?" I asked.

"Forks folks? Absolutely. Not too many though, we don't have _that_ many spare bedrooms."

"I was just thinking of one person in particular," I admitted, blushing.

"Oooh is it a boy?" Kat exclaimed. As if on cue, Jake began scratching his nails against the bathroom door.

"Maybe," I said, my attention pulled again, "I'll tell you about it later, but I have to go right now."

We said our goodbyes, and I primped myself in the mirror. Smoothing our my hair that was a little untamed from our activities on the couch. I wanted to look good in the eyes of my predator.

Bravely, I opened the door and looked him square in the eye.

The unhibited _want_ that poured from his gaze as he looked at me was enough to make me forget how to breathe.

"Hi," I said simply.

He growled, grinning wickedly. I squealed in delight as I lamely tried to escape him. He was too strong for me.

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

As it turns out, in my blind jealousy the three DVD's I randomly picked for us were as follows: _Pocahontas, Brokeback Mountain, _and _Gigli._ We laughed at the store's terrible organization. What were the chances that these three movies were in the closest proximity to each other?

In the end we decided on Pocahontas. It was the lesser of three evils. As the credits began to roll, Lizzie cuddled closer to my chest and sighed happily.

If I could, I would fall asleep every night to the sound of Lizzie's little hums and sighs. I longed for the day in the future when I actually _might_.

"Hey 'Iz?" I mumbled tiredly.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"What was that phone call all about?"

She straightend up a bit, unconsciously biting her lip.

"Um, some of my friends from New York are coming to the West Coast."

That seemed like great news, so why was her expression so hesitant?

"And?" I pressed. She sighed and I immediately knew this meant she was going to spit it all out in one spiel.

"And they've rented some beach houses in California and they want me to come," She said hurriedly. I had to fight to catch every word.

"That sounds great," I said, unsure of how she wanted me to respond.

"It's for the rest of the summer," she added finally. My stomach plummeted as the news hit me like a wrecking ball.

The _rest_ of the _summer_? Without Lizzie? I barely lasted four days without her, forget about a month and a half!

"But it's okay," she amended, reading my expression, "Because I'm inviting you to come with me." She noticed my dissapointment remained unfaltered. "You don't want to come," she guessed wrongly.

I laughed and pulled her into a reassuring hug, "That's not it at all, you crazy girl!" _Everything_ about California was alluring: Lizzie and I away together, no interruptions, no vampires, meeting Lizzie's friends, _Lizzie in a bathing suit…_

I sighed, "It's just that now isn't a good time for pack-what with Bella and the baby- and I don't think it would be a good idea for me-"

"Say no more," she raised a hand to silence me, "I should have guessed as much." Even though she tried to hide it, her dissapointment was evident.

"I'm sorry," I looked at her earnestly.

"Don't be." I hesitated,

"When are you leaving?"

She hesitated. Oh god. If she said tommorow I'd probably lose my mind.

"If you're not going, then I don't want to go," she said finally.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, but my head wondered if this was what she really wanted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded decidedly, "They _could_ always come _here_ for like a couple fo days, anyhow."

"I'd like to meet them," I smiled, content that she was satisfied with her decision.

Lizzie picked up her cell phone and texted her friend, breaking to her the bad news with a string of decent excuses. When she was finished, she flipped her phone shut with a contented snap.

"So," I said.

"So."

"You're staying," I grinned.

"I'm staying," she smiled, echoing my happiness.

"Okay then!" I shrugged happily. Animalistically, I began slowly crawling on top of her, a wicked grin on my face.

"Oh no, ohh no," she bit her lip as she lowered herself down on the couch, trying to keep distance between us, eyeing me cautiously. I grinned mischeviously, a growl rumbling in my throat. Finally, I pounced, revelling in the sound of her laugher.


	34. THIRTY FOUR

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

I hummed softly to myself as I pulled out a knife to cut a cucumber. The radio was on softly, and I was in an unusually good mood. That past couple of days had been pretty mellow. It almost didn't even bother me anymore that at the moment my closest friends were only finger lengths away from me on a map.

Maybe it was a good thing I wasn;t going to California with them. I made the decision only because I didn't want to be away from Jacob for so long. Any stranger observing would say that this was a sign of an unhealthy obsessive relationship, but it really wasn't. It was unhealthy for me to be _away_ from Jake for so long. When he wasn't nearby, I could never quite master the act of breathing. It was almost like he had a part of me, and without him there I wasn't whole.

In any case even though I adore my friends from New York and miss them terribly I have to start accepting tha Forks is my home now.

All of a sudden, I heard Jake's footsteps come charging into the kitchen. My eyes glanced up at the clock. I hadn't been expecting him for at least another two hours.

"Why isn't the front door locked?" He demanded.

"I don't know," I shrugged, not looking up.

"That's not cool, Lizzie, anything dangerous could just waltz on in."

I looked up and winked, "That's why I've got myself a werewolf boyfriend to protect me." He didn't smile, and I knew then that something was wrong. Fear and worry and anger were rolling off of him like waves on a shore.

"Okay," I said slowly, preparing myself for the worse, "What's wrong."

"Bella was outside with Renesme, and…I'm not sure how to explain it…"

Bella and the baby were okay, that much I could tell. I took his arma nd led him to the table, sitting him down.

"Tell me what you can," I said softly. It was definitely vampire-related, or else Jacob wouldn't be so hesitant in holding back information. Whatever he wasn't going to tell me was for my own safety.

"Basically, Renesme was confused for being something that she isn't. Something that's illegal in the eyes of their vampire government. And now the vampire government believes the Cullens are to blame and are sending an army of vampires to destroy them."

"Can't they just tell them it's a misunderstanding?" I pleaded. Even though I hadn't met any of them, even though Jacob despised them, my heart felt for the Cullens.

"That's what they're trying to arrange. But the vampire army won't give them a single second to explain before they destroy them and so…well, the Cullens are forming an army of their own."

"What does that mean?" I asked softly.

"It means," he took a deep breath, "That two vast armies of bloodthirsty vampries are coming to Forks."

"Oh my god," I breathed leaning back in my chair.

"Lizzie," he said finally, "I can't protect you. The odds are against your survival. There's so many vampires and only one of me."

Panic erupted into my chest and I felt as if I was going into shock. What was he saying? That this was the end for me? Sayonara, it was fun?

"So I have to hide you," he finished.

"In what?" I choked, slightly recovering, "Your basement?"

"No," he smiled humorlessly, "You're going to California."


	35. THIRTY FIVE

**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE**

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

I leaned against the headboard of Lizzie's bed and watched her pack. I knew this would be one of the last private moments we'd have together in a while, and I used the time to memorize every thing about her. All of her little quirks, hand gestures, and sighs were all being commited to memory. They'd be the only thing I could cling too whilst she was away.

I _especially_ adored her attempts to distract me with conversation as she subliminally packed her underthings. Out of respect to her, I pretended not to notice.

"So," she said, burying a handful of intimates deep in the corner of her suitcase, "Thanks for helping me pack."

"Oh please," I grinned, "It was nothing."

"It really _was_ nothing," she countered, "All you've done this whole time is lay on my bed and stare at me."

I grinned, "I like watching you."

Her cheeks turned slightly pink as she set her eyes on her suitcase.

"I mean it," I said, hoping to make her blush more, "It's one of my favorite hobbies." She cheeks reddened even more and I tried to stifle my chuckle.

"Shut up," she said throwing the closest thing near her at my face. I caught it with great precision, and straightened it out in my lap.

I held it up to her, displaying one of her small lacy nightgowns proudly.

"Oh my god," she groaned, covering her face with her hands. I laughed, and she jumped over her suitcases, crawling her way towards my fist that held it tightly.

"Come on," she whined, "Give it back, I didn't know_ that _was what I was throwing." I laughed, and held it far away from her reach,

"Well maybe that should teach you not to throw unidentified objects."

"Don't be a jerk," she said, punching my stomach as she reached as far as she could. My other hand held her back, "I need to pack it."  
Not wanting her to move too far away from me, I gave in and tossed it into her suitcase like a pro basketball player.

"There," I said, as she sighed, relaxing her arm, "All packed."

"I guess so," she said, placing a hand on my chest. I leaned a little closer,

"And now you can't say that I didn't help."

"I guess so," she repeated.

She leaned closer and the stringed lights that wrapped around her headboard soflty lit up her face. The dark room in contrast to her glowing skin was the perfect metaphor for my world with Lizzie. Everything was dark and vague, but Lizzie filled up my vision with light and beauty.

She'd be leaving tommorow. Off to a state miles away, out of reach, out of touch. And now that Lizzie was finished packing and no longer needed my presence for the night I considered every excuse that could keep me to her.

Suddenly I noticed her distant expression. She was looking off out the window and her expression told me she was questioning something.

"What are you thinking about?" I said softly, placing my hand over hers, clutching it to my chest. She turned back to me shyly,

"Oh nothing," she lied, "I was just wondering if I was going to see my dad before my flight tommorow."

"Doesn't he come back from his business trip in the afternoon?"

"Yeah, you're right," she said quickly, "so I guess I won't."

I smirked. She was a terrible liar. My curiosity burned to know what she was _actually_ thinking, but it was going to burst out of Lizzie eventually. Her hidden thoughts always did.

"What's his opinion on California?" I played with her fingers.

"He doesn't have one," she shrugged, "He doesn't really know how to connect with my past in New York," she gulped a little loudly, a sure sign that she was being reminded of her mother. I reached out to touch her face but she shrugged quickly, almost shaking the memories off of her, "Anyhow, I'm sure in his mind he'll be glad to have his bachelor life back for a month."

"Bachelor?" I grinned, "Your _dad_? I'm sorry I just can't picture it."

"It might happen," she smiled, "And you're going to have to keep me updated on what women he brings home."

The room grew quiet as we were both reminded of the impending flight that was going to take Lizzie away from me for a month and a half.

"Are you going to be okay?" she whispered finally.

"Me?" I smirked, "I'll be fine. I'll be great. I'm totally stoked to kick some vampire a-"  
She cut me off by putting her hand over my mouth. "I'm serious, Jake," she said, leaning closer, "Don't act cocky. Vampires are dangerous. They've hurt you before."

I should never have told her about that. At first I thought it would teach her to fear _them_, but it only made her fear for _me._ My plans always seemed to backfire.

"I am serious," I sighed, removing her hand from my mouth, "I'm going to be fine. Now that I know you're going to be safe, I can be completely focused and careful. Besides, who knows? There might not even _be_ a fight. Which, honestly, would be a dissapointment."

She rolled her eyes, but then her expression changed. She leaned down and hugged me tightly, "I'm really proud of you, you know," She breathed into my shoulder, "You don't _have_ to defend Bella and the baby and the vampires, but you are anyway."

"Yeah well," I mumbled uncomfortably. It was one of those mind vs heart situations. My brain told them to let them all go to hell, but my heart ached for Bella's safety. I could go with the excuse that it was Sam's idea to put the treaty on hold indefinitely to help defend the town against the more evil vampires, but it was really _my_ incessant pushing that led him to make that decision.

"You're pretty awesome," She said, sititing up. I grinned and opened my mouth to make a remark, but she covered my mouth again, "When you're not acting like a totally arrogant jerk," she finished.

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

I crawled off of him and walked to the foot of my bed to zip up my suitcases. We were silent, just enjoying each other's company. Typically before a trip my mind was racing with excitement and agendas, but tonight my brain was only focused on Jacob.

I tugged on the zipper of my suitcase, but it appeared as if I had packed so much that it wouldn't close. I rolled my eyes and sat on top of it, using all my bodily weight to hold it down as I clumsiily maneuvered the zipper free, and pulled it around me.

You'd _think_ that having a super strong boyfriend would mean not having to struggle to zip your suitcases, but apparently not. When I was finshed with the first one I was beginning to sweat. To prevent embarrassing sweat stains, I unthinkingly unbuttoned my flannel shirt and tossed it in the hamper. Sure, I was wearing clothes (a green lace cami) underneath but I could tell from the look on Jake's face that my spontaneous strip tease had significant influence on his train of thought.

I froze, just looking at him looking at me in a way that made my brain feel empty but my heart and soul feel full. Cliché thoughts whispered in my ear as I literally _felt_ the desire that streamed from his eyes unto me.

I never quite knew how to respond to Jake's intense cravings for…me. They were so passionate and primal, and it got me wishing that I had experience before Jake came along. It was almost like running a marathon before you could walk. Jacob was so deep, and it made me feel even more out of my league.

I looked around the room, noticing that only the christmas lights I wrapped around my bed and my closet light were on. Maybe if there was some more light in here I wouldn't feel so dazzled. I consciously made a not to myself to go out as soon as possible to buy some of those unholy flourescent lights like the ones they have at the high school.

Finally looking away, I bit my lip and tried to focus on zippering my next suitcase, but this one proved to be an even harder challenge than the previous one. Suddenly, I felt his hand on my elbow. My insides jumped and I stepped aside, trying to recollect when he had gotten off the bed. He placed one hand on top of the suitcase and one one the zipper, and in one swift movement the suitcase was zipped and by the door. And within another five seconds so was my final suitcase.

The next thing I knew, he was standing before me.

"You're hot," he said, placing his hands on my waist and pulling me closer.

"Yeah well," I rambled nervously, "It is kind of warm in here, and that suitcase zipper was practically a cardio exercise. That's the only reason I took off the flannel, you know cuz-"

"That's not what I meant," he smirked, silencing me with his finger.

I rolled my eyes, and in an effort to hide my blush from him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

There were so many things I wanted. I wanted to stay in Forks, I wanted Jacob to be safe, I wanted to be good enough for him. But most of all…I wanted him to stay the night.


	36. THIRTY SIX

**CHAPTER THIRTY- SIX**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

How do you ask your boyfriend to stay the night without giving him the wrong impression? It's not like I didn't _want_ to have sex with Jacob, especially with him looking the way he did under the dim lighting, it's just that now wasn't the time. I wasn't ready and I didn't want the moment to feel rushed, I wanted it to be special.

"Jacob," I whispered, pulling away from our hug. My hands clasped behind his neck as I looked into his dark eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice almost strained. It was almost as if he was silently pleading with me, but for what I couldn't tell. I licked my bottom lip and looked up at him earnestly,

"Jake, will you stay the night?"

The smallest of smiles appeared on his lips before he took my face in his hands and kissed me fervently, his lips exultant. I laughed softly against his lips, amused at his elation.

"Yes," he said, breathing heavily, "Oh god, I thought you would never ask."

I pulled away, taking his hand in mine and leading him towards the bed. "Stay there," I instructed, "I'll be right back."

"Trust me," he said, kissing my hand, "I'm not going anywhere."

It took all my strength to look away from him. Instead, I directed my attention towards my dresser. My choice of pajamas was going to be a hard decision. Should I wear the nightie he loved so much? Or would that be teasing? Then again there was no way I was going to let him see me in my XXL Disney World t-shirt. Giving in, I decided on the lesser of two evils: a simple black cotton night gown. True, it was short and spaghetti-strapped, but I'd be under the covers for the majority of its use anyhow.

Sighing, I walked off to the bathroom, making a last second decision to shower. I needed to blow off some steam.

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

Sometimes I felt as if the girl could read my mind. We were so in tune to each other it was insane. Everything she wanted I was right there beside her, wanting the same thing.

I heard the sound of the shower turning on, and once again I had to repress indecent thoughts of Lizzie. Tonight wasn't the night, that much I could tell. We just needed each other's company.

I stood up from her bed and began examining the little details of her room. . I loved the sort of woodsy feel it had to it. From her wooden frames, to the lights that wrapped around her bed like vines, every part of her room made me feel right at home. The vibe was very eclectic, girly meets badass meets elegant meets artsy meets comfort. All the seemingly conflicted aspects that made up Lizzie's personality were on display. All the miscellanea that was Lizzie exploded in one room, and although each trait was unique, they combined beautifully. Just like Lizzie. The shower turned off and I rushed back to my position in bed, not wanting to be caught snooping.

It was silent for a few minutes, as I sat there listening to subtle sounds of Lizzie's quiet movements in the bathroom. Finally, I saw her figure appear in the doorway.

Her hair was slung over one shoulder and she was absent-mindedly drying her hair with a towel as she leaned against the door frame. The simple black slip she had on cling to her mid thigh, and I held my breath as my supernatura vision focused on a single droplet of water that was sliding down her leg.

She glanced at me for a second, before quickly making her way to her vanity table. She turned her back to me and pulled out a brush, combing her hair. No doubt my expression had made her uncomfortable. It just didn't make sense to me how a creature so beautiful could be so naiive about herself.

As much as I did love her, I didn't tell her enough. She didn't concept the depth of my feelings toward her. She didn't know that I meant _forever_. She didn't know that I had imprinted. I had always fought with the idea of telling her.

Slowly, I stood up from the bed and walked over to her. The light from her vanity mirror light up her frame like a halo. I knelt before her almost in prayer and watched her perform the simple task.

"Stop it," she said, not taking her eyes off her hair in the mirror.

"Stop what," I said, dazed.

"Stop staring at me like that!" she sighed impatiently, putting the brush down. I wouldn't even attempt to take my eyes off of her.

"I love you," I said, with feeling.

She sighed again, turning her whole body towards me. "I love you too," she whispered. She leaned forward and I sat up, meeting her lips. She curled her fingers into my hair as I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her as close as possible. We intertwined so perfectly it was like we were one person. After a couple of moments she shifted ever so slightly. I could tell this meant her back was getting uncomfortable from leaning over. I stood up promptly, my arms around her waist lifting her up in the air. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I walked us over to the bed. Gently, I sat down with her wrapped around me.

Maybe this was getting a little too heated. We were gasping and breathing heavily by now, our hands gripping to each other fiercely.

"We don't," I panted, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I know," she responded, her voice just as breathless as mine. She sighed loudly and nuzzled her nose to mine, placing a hand on my chest, "I just…I just want to be with you."

"Yeah," I breathed, placing a hand over hers so she could feel the rapid beating of my heart. We sat still for a second, panting and trying to calm down. This girl was dangerous. I mean, how quickly we put each other into a frenzy!

She noticed the smirk on my face and laughed breathlessly, plainly thinking the same thing I was. She rolled her eyes at herself and cuddled close to my chest, as if she had any reason to be embarrassed. Had she not noticed that I was just as excited as she was, if not more?

"You don't see yourself clearly," I said honestly, kissing her hair. She ignored me, slightly groaning at my comment. She sighed again, obviously worn out by our enthusiasm. I kissed her hair and excused myself to the bathroom.

I made my way down the hall and into the bathroom, squinting in the intense brightness. Man, what a difference just a couple light bulbs could make.

I shut the door behind me and gripped the sink, focusing on lowering my heart rate. She was too tempting, that was for sure. I washed my face just to make sure I wasn't sweating.

Curious, I opened up the bathroom pantry and found spare toothbrushes. I smiled at the thought at having my own toothbrush at Lizzie's place, but I put the thought out of my mind after imagining what her father's reaction would be. After I brused my teeth I realized there was nothing left that could keep me from Lizzie. Preemptively, I took off my pants and my shirt and draped them over my arms. I'd feel to weird stripping right in front of her.

I walked back into the room to see Lizzie knelt down by her night stand, putting something away. My eyes, shamefully, immediately went to her butt which was just perfectly covered by her slip. She stood up slowly, and casually glanced over her shoulder. Seeing me, she froze.

Slowly, her eyes drifted down from my face as she blatantly checked me out. I can't even express how great her expression made me feel. Usually I responded with a cocky smirk, but this time it was different. This time it was serious.

Finally, her eyes came back to mine and she looked away quickly, climbing into bed. Smiling to myself, I walked to the other side of the bed and got under the covers.

Lizzie stayed to her side of the bed, our bodies untouching. Her back was turned and I could just _tell_ she was blushing from her reaction to just seeing me in only my boxers. I wondered how long she was going to stay away from me, but my impatience got the best of me.

"Come here, beautiful," I laughed pulling her towards me. She laughed with me at her own foolishness, and cuddled close to my chest. We were silent for a moment, just listening to the sound of each other's heart beats.

How is it possible for one girl to be so terrifying yet so alluring at the same time?


	37. THIRTY SEVEN

**Dear Readers, **

**I know this **_**one**_** night is being dragged across like 3 whole chapters, but it's the last time Jake and Lizzie will be together for a little while and I wanted to make the best of it.**

**Love,**

**CandidCommotion**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

Jake and I laid on our sides, our feet intertwined. I wasn't _quite _sure what time it was, but the soft royal blue tones outside my window told me it was early in the AM.

"Tell me about your friends," he said, his voice soft and husky, "That way it'll be easier for me to pretend that I'm there with you."

"Well," I grinned, "There's Kat."

"She's the fiery one," Jake interrupted.

"Yeah, she's sort of known for her New York attitude. And then there's Wes, he makes it his job to be the sassy gay friend-"

"I see," Jake laughed, even his laughter was low and rough. We were both pretty tired. My body was exhausted, but every time I tried to sleep my brain reminded me that these were my last hours with Jacob and I'd be wasting them if I slept through them.

"Keep going," he said, shifting his head's position on his pillow so he was closer to me.

"Then there's Bailey, she's the southern belle. She came to New York for the acting opportunities. She's a total Georgia Peach."

"Is that it?" he said, his blink lasting more than a second.

"Then there's Adrian," I said tiredly.

"Another gay friend?"

"No, he's straight," I scoffed, rolling my eyes at the memory my womanizer friend. Immediately his eyes opened wider,

"Did you two ever…?"

"No!" I laughed, my fingers tracing a line down his chest, "He's not my type."

"Oh yeah?" he moved closer, nuzzling his nose against mine.

"Yeah," I grinned, slowly batting my eyes.

"And uh," he almost whispered, "Just what might your type be?"

"Single," I grinned. I knew he was expecting me to say something in reference to _him _being my type, but every now and then you have to knock a guy's ego down a few pegs.

He looked at me reprovingly, "You're mean."

I laughed soundlessly, giving in and kissing him softly. When he was satisfied, he leaned back onto his pillow. "So he has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Bailey. And the two of them are disgustingly affectionate."

"Is that why you don't like PDA?" he asked curiously.

"It's one of the reasons," I shrugged, "I don't know. It's tacky."

He moved onto his elbow so he could lean over me. I relaxed onto my back and looked up at him as he ran his hand along my waist. "Well then," he said, smiling down at me, "It's a good thing we're alone then."

_**From Jake's point of view…**_

An obnoxious beeping, imitating a siren, woke me up. It was the alarm on Lizzie's ringtone, which meant despite the estimated 2 hours we had of sleep, we had to get up for the day. I groaned, reaching over slowly to turn it off. When the insufferable object had been silenced, I relaxed back into my sleeping position. My arm was arm Lizzie, her body cuddled close to me, her face resting on my chest.

God I would give anything to stay like this forever.

I leaned my head down to smell her hair, and she stirred, lifting her face to smile at me sleepily.

"Good morning," she murmured. My heart skipped a bit as my heart skipped a beat. Our first morning waking up next to each other.

"Hey beautiful," I kissed her forehead.

She hugged my ribs tightly, clinging to this moment just as much as I was. When she released me, she sat up, running a hand through her messy hair.

"Are you busy this morning?" she asked, turning to me. AS if I would do anything besides cling to my last hours with her.

"My schedule's free," I smirked.

"Good," she slapped my chest and rolled out of bed, "Because I have some errands to run." I laid flat on the ground, staring at the ceiling. I was frozen there for longer than I thought because when I finally sat up again, she was all dressed, packing up her carry-on bag.

She was wearing a navy blue button up shirt that hugged her perfectly. In her rush to get ready she hadn't button up her shirt all the way, and from her angle I was privy to a glance at her black lacy bra. Why do girls wear such sexy things if they don't plan on showing it once and a while?

"I'm going to go make breakfast," she said when she had packed her reading material, "Put on a shirt."

I grinned at her mischievously, but she had left the room before I could act upon my secret desires. Sighing, I got out of the bed, jumping into my shorts and grabbing my shirt in my fist. Giving one last longing look at the bed, I shut the door behind me.

**ANOTHER NOTE:**

Sorry this is a short chapter. I found these past two chapters in my documents, I hadn't even realized they hadn't been uploaded yet.

**I'm sorry this was such a long hiatus with no explanation. It still suprises me every time I get an email about a review or subscription. The last time I wrote a chapter for this fic was last August!**

**I've been really busy. It's my senior year in high school and only just yesterday I sent in my last college application.**

**It's going to be a busy couple of months, I can't promise that I'll be updating regularly. Please try to understand. It's not that I don't want to finish this story (in fact I already know how it's going to end, I just have to write it!) It's just that I don't have the time.**

**Thanks so much, you don't even know how much your feedback means to me,**

**CandidCommotion**


	38. THIRTY EIGHT

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

_From Lizzie's point of view…_

After I finished buying the things I needed, we had a bit of time so we stopped by the Forks coffee shop. Typically we weren't coffee drinkers, but both of us were pretty tired from the previous night.

"You have everything you need?" Jacob asked as walked outside with our coffee and bagels, "There isn't anything else?"

"Nope," I said, sitting down at a table, "I've got everything."

"Are you sure?" he asked. I was about to question why he was so concerned with my To Do list, but then I solved the mystery on my own: Now that my To Do list was finished it was time to go to the airport.

I took a light sip of coffee even though it burned my tongue. It wasn't healthy for me to be so attached to a person. The very thought of leaving Jake made me feel nauseous.

"I'm positive," I said quietly, taking a bite of my bagel. He leaned back, defeated, and his head fell back as he dazed into the clouds.

"It's actually a pretty nice day," he said distantly.

I smiled sadly to myself. Just for the sake of pretending that I wasn't leaving, he was talking about the weather. I took a napkin in my hand and started ripping off the edges.

"Yeah, it's not that cloudy," I said, playing along. His chair fell back on its four legs and he leaned forward and took a big gulp of coffee. I could tell it was hotter than he predicted because he turned his head from me and spluttered a little. I bit my lip and focused on the blueberries in my bagel trying not to laugh.

_From Jacob's point of view…_

I wanted to tell her what Imprinting meant. I wanted to tell her that even though she was leaving I was still connected to her and it wouldn't change anything. It was only a couple weeks. And maybe if the Vampire Battle Royale went over smoothly I could even join her.

It was all I could think about all morning. From errand to errand, we were quiet exchanging small talk and not really saying what we wanted to.

I was scared out of my mind. What if I frightened her again and she ran away to California terrified of me? She was too good at distancing herself from me in one town, states away she'd be nonexistent.

How would I even go about telling her what Imprinting meant? My definition with Bella didn't go over to smoothly, but she at least could understand because she was "pro at weird". Lizzie was pretty a understanding person, but she needed more time than Bella ever did, and if I didn't phrase it right it could ruin things forever.

We ate in silence as I mulled it all over in my head. Before I knew it we were taking sips out of empty cups so we wouldn't have to admit to ourselves that breakfast was over and it was time to say goodbye.

Finally we stood up slowly, the iron sculpted chairs screeching against the pavement. I looked around the streets desperately for a distraction, something to keep her with me for just one more moment.

"Hey!" she said suddenly, "I've forgotten something."

I searched her face desperately, "What?"

"I mean it's nothing big I just want to write my dad a note," she said quickly. I could tell she was improvising on the spot, "you know, because I won't see him for a while and everything. I want to let him know there's still some leftover chicken in the fridge."

I grinned and pulled her into a hug. She laughed and I realized how odd it might seem that I was hugging her for letting her dad know about leftover chicken.

"We really do have to be quick, though," she said as she pulled away and threw out her napkin and coffee cup.

My smile slackened a bit as I followed her into the car.

_From Lizzie's point of view…_

"PS- Don't forget to pick up your shirts at the Dry Cleaners," I read allowed as I finished my note. I placed a magnet over it on the fridge and took a step back to look at the clock on the wall. 10:45 am. I really was cutting it close. Any more delays and I would miss my flight completely. And the tiny Forks airport didn't have many flights to California.

I felt his arms around me as his chin rested on my shoulder. I closed my eyes trying to commit everything about his warmth and scent to memory.

"We should get going," I sighed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I raised an eyebrow curiously, as I reluctantly pulled his arms from around me and headed toward the door.

"Do you think it's my dad?" I called over my shoulder as I opened the door.

It wasn't.


	39. THIRTY NINE

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

It was Seth.

"Seth?" I asked confused. Instantly, Jacob was behind me,

"Seth what the hell are you-?"

"We need to go see Sam," he interrupted. He seemed a little out of breath. Jacob gently pushed by me and gripped Seth by the shoulders,

"What's going on? Is Bella okay?"

"Bella's fine, Jake, we just need to go talk to Sam _now_." Jake tore his eyes from Seth's and glanced at me reluctantly. His expression was devastated.

"But I have to drive Lizzie to the airport," he said softly. We both knew that was no longer going to happen. Seth sighed frustrated,

"There isn't enough _time_. Look I'm going now, just say your goodbyes here and come join me." He bounced on his toes in frenzy and then started jogging backwards down the steps. Jacob stepped up to the stoop and slowly wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh and JAKE," Seth called over his shoulder as he turned his back to run.

"Ugh WHAT?" Jake growled.

"_Rapido,"_ Seth clapped his hands twice. I felt Jake's shoulders tense up and I laughed, trying to soothe his anger. To be honest I wasn't angry, I was just sad.

"Ignore him," I whispered.

"OH AND LIZZIE ENJOY YOUR TIME IN CALIFORNIA," He shouted. Thankfully, after that he disappeared or I was sure Jacob would do something very violent to him.

"Jacob it's fine I can drive myself," I said hugging him tightly.

"No," he whimpered, "this isn't fair."

I had to be the strong one. I couldn't let myself fall apart just because he wasn't going to drive me to the airport. We were going to have to say goodbye eventually.

"It's okay," I said. I left his embrace to grab my jean jacket from the kitchen table. He remained frozen in the doorway, slightly panicking.

"Hey," I said rubbing his back, "Are you okay?"

"I just-" he stuttered, running a hand through his raven hair, "I just thought in the moment I'd have something perfect and romantic to say and now that it's here it's too soon and I don't want you to go."

I silenced him with a kiss and clenched my eyes tight so as to prevent any tears from falling down. He clutched my face with such ferocity I thought he would never let go. Even when we broke apart to breath we stayed close, our foreheads touching.

"I can't-" He began.

"I know," I said, cutting him off. My voice dropped to a whisper, "Jake, I have to go." He shook his head quickly,

"No not yet."

"Jake," I said pulling back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he clasped his hands behind my back. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said softly. He pulled me into another kiss that lifted me off my feet. And then somehow, he held me with only arm and used the other to close the door behind us. I pulled back laughing, and he smiled softly placing me on the floor. I locked the door, and we held hands as we took the short walk to my car.

I opened the car door but swiftly he slammed it shut with one hand and pressed me up against the car.

"I really have to go Jake," I said, by heartbeat racing.

"Just one more second," he said. He reached into his pocket and pullet something out that looked like a tiny leather pocket on a string. He held in in the palm of his hand and held it up to me.

"I made you this. I want you to wear it," He said pointedly.

"You _made_ this?" I held it up in the air by the string. It was brown and the leather was rough and I instantly loved it.

"It's a necklace. I wanted to buy you a locket but I'm kind of broke so I just made you one instead," He put his hands in his pockets and eyed me expectantly.

I placed it over my head, the pocket falling to the center of my chest.

"I love it," I grinned, leaning in for a quick kiss.

He sighed, relaxing, and smiling proudly to himself. It was so cute how worried he had been over my reaction to a gift. But how could I not love it? It was totally Jacob.

"I just want you to keep a part of me with you while you're away."

He breathed out slowly and opened the door. I glanced over at the seat, not wanting to get in. We hugged each other tightly.

"I'll call you," he murmured, "And when I'm not calling you, I'll be texting you, and when I'm not texting you I'll-"

"I get it, Jake," I laughed.

"I'll miss you," He raised my chin up delicately with his hand and kissed me softly. We pulled away and I bit my lip looking down.

"Okay," I said quickly. I hopped in the car, closed the door, buckled my seatbelt, and turned on the ignition. I couldn't stay one more minute or I knew I was never going to leave.

Even driving away I couldn't look in my rearview mirror. Partly because I didn't want him to see the tears streaming down my face, but mostly because I knew I'd turn the car around immediately.


	40. FOURTY

**CHAPTER FOURTY**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

"So," Kat said pointedly as she tossed my bags into the trunk of her jeep. "Tell me everything."

I had to raise my voice to be heard above the airport noises, "What do you want to know?"

We got in the car, but it didn't do much to hide the sounds. Her jeep was the kind that didn't have windows or a roof. A _summer vehicle,_ she described it. I thought it was useless and definitely not suitable for the other nine months of the year she spent in New York.

"Forks is…" she prompted me, as she pulled into the lane.

"Wet," I said honestly, "Cold, Green, and Gray."

"You just described a zombie," she wrinkled her nose.

"I love it there." I smiled. She glanced at me quickly to display her surprise. "No honestly, I do. It's kind of like those small towns that you always see on TV Land. Everybody knows each other."

"Sounds invasive," Kat shook her head.

"I guess it's hard for you to appreciate," I acknowledged, "You're a city girl." Kat laughed heartily,

"You're a city girl too, Liz. You've just forgotten your roots." I opened my mouth to protest but she silenced me with a raised hand, "Never fear. This summer will bring out your old self."

She punched my arm and I winced, rubbing away the pain.

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

I paced back in forth. We were all gathered in a circle in the forest. I was grateful that we were in human form; I had enough racing through my mind without their thoughts too.

"Our treaty is with the Cullens," Sam said, "Not these other vampires."

Leah raised a hand, "This is just like the situation with the bloodsucker with dreads. He wasn't a Cullen and he was on our turf."

Paul and Quil bumped fists, grinning at the memory.

"Actually, Leah, I think this is like when Victoria had her army. We _allied_ with the Cullens against them and it worked out better," Seth piped up. Leah rolled her eyes.

"This is entirely different from anything we've come across before," Sam looked around, "These vampires are no enemies to the Cullens. They are friends, invited guests-"

"And the Hors d'œuvres of the party are citizens of Forks," Leah spat, "Why are we even allowing them to have this leech slumber party? If they're too weak to handle the Italians alone, can't we spook the cowards away like we did with the redhead?"

"The Volturi are powerful, and they're bringing an army," Seth responded, "The Cullens are going to need more than just a couple of wolves to survive."

"Why don't we just stay out of it and let the two armies kill themselves into oblivion. Then we'll be done with them forever!" Paul raised a fist.

"Hear, hear!" Quil cheered.

"Jacob," Sam said, watching me, "You've been very quiet."

"The Cullens don't want a war," I stopped pacing, "All they want is _time to explain_. And the only way they are going to get that is if they have a threatening enough army standing behind them. If we stand against, who, and how many, will we be fighting? We'll be fighting against three separate threats."

"Their alliances mean nothing to us," Leah interrupted, "We'll be fighting one enemy: vampire."

I ignored her and continued, "I personally believe we should stand amongst them. The Cullens truly believe that if they are given time to explain, everything will end peacefully."

"Peaceful for _who_, though?" Sam said, "So the vampires don't kill each other, but that won't stop the strangers from killing humans."

"The Cullens assured us there would be no murders in Forks," Seth spoke up. He was getting tough, that kid. He wasn't afraid to disagree with the Alpha. I guess he's following in my footsteps.

"Who are you protecting, Jake?" Leah raised an eyebrow, "Still trying to be Bella's hero? I guess old habits really _do _die hard. You can't save her, Jake. She isn't even _human-"_

"SHUT UP!" I interrupted, my hands balled into tight fists, "I'm protecting what we're _all _trying to protect."

"If we fight against _any_ vampire it will be the match to a trail of gasoline, and that trail leads right up to the barrel of gunpowder that is Forks," Seth agreed.

"I think you've watched too many Looney Tunes, little boy," Leah scoffed, "Why don't you go home and eat some Spaghetti-O's." Paul and Quil smirked and Seth lowered his head in shame.

"Seth is right," I said, "If we fight anybody there will be no hope for peace. There will be too many of them, we won't be equipped to protect anybody."

"You're saying like…a vampire Armageddon?"

"That's ridiculous," Sam sighed, "And that's enough. I've heard what you've all had to say, but as your Alpha I have made my decision: we are going to run all the vampires out of town."  
Paul and Quil cheered.

"NO!" I shouted. Everybody silenced in shock.

Sam took a step forward, "…what did you just say to me?"

"I said no, Sam," I said, feeling the chains linking us as Alpha and Beta breaking, "I said no."

******  
Sorry this chapter is a little weak. I'll try to do better.**

**Remember to keep reviewing! It's your reviews that get me off my ass and get me writing!**

**Thanks to **EclipseLover97 **for encouraging me to keep going. **


	41. FOURTY ONE

**CHAPTER FOURTY ONE**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

Kat had barely driven up the cement driveway before my old friends came bounding out of the house, and bounced at the top of the stairs.

"EHMAGAWD!" Wes screamed.

I didn't even have time to open the car door before Wes pulled me out of the car and lifted me into the air, laughing.

When he finally placed me back down he pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you," I murmured, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He said, pulling away and putting a hand to his ear.

"You heard me," I smirked.

"No, really I didn't," He said a bit louder, "Say it again?"

"I missed you," I mouthed.

"COME AGAIN?" He shouted.

"I'm not saying it a third time!" I met his volume.

"No really, I'm deaf in one ear," He grinned, taking my arm and leading me towards the stairs.

"You are not," I rolled my eyes.

"Am too."  
"How'd it happen? Blow out your ears with the sound of your own voice?"

"Cuddled a porcupine. Punctured my eardrum. Blood everywhere."

"You're such a liar," I laughed as I reached Bailey. She squealed and pulled me into a hug, pinning my arms to my side.

"Oh my god," She breathed, petting my hair, "You're so pale." It was a good thing we were hugging because I couldn't control my eye roll.

"Nothing the beach can't cure!" Wes slapped my butt, as I pulled back, "Enough chatting with the flies. Let's get the albino inside for a tour!"

"Hey Liz," Adrian winked, putting his arm around Bailey, who was still bouncing with excitement.

"Good to see you, Adrian," I nodded, grinning.

"Come_ ON,"_ Wes groaned, grabbing my arm and trying to pull me inside.

"MEN!" Kat yelled from the jeep, "Help with the bags."

"But I'm delicate!" Wes whined.

"I wasn't including you in that category," Kat crossed her arms and grinned.

"It's okay I got this," Adrian sighed, leaving Bailey to get the bags.

"Okay," Bailey said, linking her arm in mine. Wes did the same to my other arm,

"Tour time."

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

"Okay. Now it's your turn. Tell me everything," she said when she had finished. I was leaning outside the brick walls of the video store remembering how not too long ago it had been when she was here with me.

"Not much is going on," I said, my voice involuntarily faltering at the end. I could hear her intake of breath and I dug my knuckles into my forehead. Even over the phone I couldn't lie to her.

"Jake, what happened," she demanded.

"Weeelll," I said slowly.

"Ev. Er. Y. Thing." She said the word so slowly it sounded like a sentence.

"I'm not sure how much I _should_ tell you," I looked down the street and saw Seth looking around. I jumped into the alley corner and ducked behind a large dumpster.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're on vacation!"

"VACATION SHMACATION!" She shouted. I burst out laughing, and had to silence myself with my hand. Ducking further behind the dumpster I saw what might have been an apple in the year 1843.

"Eughghghh," I groaned, trying to block out the smell. Sometimes my wolf senses were _too_ potent.

"What's wrong?"

"This dumpster stinks," I said, before thinking.

"Why are you in a dumpster?"

"I'm hiding."

"Why are you hiding?"

"Weeeelll.."

"JACOB BLACK YOU BETTER-"

"Okay, fine!" I smiled, sighing, "Gosh I wish you were here."

"I know," she sighed with me, "I can't believe it hasn't even been 42 hours."

"I miss you so much," I placed my head against the wall and closed my eyes. Yup. I could still feel those invisible iron ropes, pulling me towards her. They felt more strained, and my chest hurt from the pulling force. Like a tow truck was hooked onto my ribs.

"Tell me what's going on _please_," she pleaded.

"I don't really know where to begin…"

"Try from the beginning," she offered. Just then, on the other end of the line, I heard a door burst open and Lizzie screamed.

"I _hearrrd _what you _said,_" a flamboyant voice shouted.

"I'M ON THE PHONE," Lizzie shouted back.

"_'VACATION SHMACATION'? AW HELL NO!"_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted, laughing at the same time.

"H-hello?" I called out to her.

"One second, Jake-"

"YOUZ TALKIN TO A BOY?"

"GO AWAY!"

" YOUZ TALKIN TO A BOY AND YOUZ SAYS _'VACATION SHMACATION?"_

"Wes please don't-"

"Hello, Boyf," the male's voice said, loud and clear. He must have taken the phone away from Lizzie.

"Hi," I sighed, getting a little impatient.

"Your girl has to go."

And he hung up. I looked at the phone in frustration. I was grateful that I didn't have to worry her with what was going on, but at the same time I _really_ needed to hear her voice for a bit longer.

I was in the middle of calling her again when I saw Seth's head peek around the corner.

"Hello, Chief," he grinned.


	42. FOURTY TWO

**CHAPTER FOURTY TWO**

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

"Don't call me that," I snapped, standing up and dusting myself off. Seth held out a hand to help me up but I completely ignored it. I looked down the alley for a chance of an escape. No such luck. Even werewolves can't run through brick buildings.

"Why not? It's what you are now, isn't it?" he asked, his head tilted.

"I'm nobody's chief!" I said a little too loudly. A woman passing by with her young child overheard. She must have thought I was a crazy person because her steps got a lot quicker and her child had to struggle to keep up in order to save himself from having his arm ripped from its socket.

"Well, I think it's great," Seth shrugged, "The best part is the silence."

I began walking in the direction of Bella's house. He had a point. The second I removed Sam's influence my mind was silent. No more hearing Leah's whining, or avoiding thinking about Lizzie. My mind was finally my own again.

"Were you talking to Lizzie just now, Chief?" Seth asked, interrupting my thoughts, as he fought to keep up with my pace.

"Well, I was _trying_ to before I was so rudely interrupted by one of her friends."

"Are you going to tell her you're chief? I bet that'll really impress her. Chiefs get all the ladies."

I stopped walking and turned to him, "Seth, sometimes I have _no_ idea what you're talking about. And for the last time, _do not call me Chief_."

Seth grinned.

"What," I sighed, already regretting asking.

"Nothing," he shrugged, "That was your first Alpha order."

I groaned.

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

"WES YOU GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE THIS INSTANT OR I SWEAR I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE WITH A SPORK!" I screamed as I chased him in circles around the island counter in the kitchen. He cackled like a witch on helium. Faster than I could blink, he changed directions and was behind me, pinching my butt.

"Dang girl," he panted, "Have you been using a StairMaster or something?"

"Shut up," I blushed.

"FINALLY!" He cheered, taking my face in his big hands, "some color on them cheeks!" I held out my hand defiantly and he rolled his eyes, finally giving in. Eagerly, I began to call Jacob back, only to have my phone power down.

"The Gods have spoken," Wes said ominously.

"What's up?" Kat said, entering the room and opening the fridge.

"This girl is in serious need of an intervention," Wes nodded to me.

"What's her addiction?" Kat drank the orange juice straight from the carton. Being a total germaphobe, I flinched.

"Her boyfriend," Wes said pinching his nose.

"Ew," Kat scrunched her nose as if he had just said _eating boogers_.

"You're on vacation," Bailey said, coming into the room, "Focus on _you."_

"Easy for you to say, Bales," I retorted, "You're boyfriend is here with us."

"Good point," she nodded, looking around, "Where is he?" She scurried out of the room calling out to him, "Ade? Baby?"

I tried not to laugh. She was like a little puppy looking for her owner.

"That's you," Wes said interrupting my thoughts.

"That's so _nawt_," I scoffed. Wes jumped,

"You're even talking like her now!"

"Freaky Friday," Kat sighed before taking another swig.

Just then the porch door opened and a figure holding what seemed like a thousand grocery bags entered the room.

"Groceries!" he called out.

"Jeez, Trist, do you think that's enough?" Kat said, putting down the carton and running over to help him. Wes took his arm and swiped the magazines and newspaper off the counter to make room for all the bags.

"Hey we have three bulking beings living here who need to eat." The stranger set down the bags and shook the hair out of his eyes. He had sun-kissed skin and dirty blond hair that touched long dark lashes that surrounded emerald green eyes.

"Speak for yourself," Wes patted his stomach, "I'm trying to slim down."

"I was talking about Kat," he grinned, revealing perfect white teeth. I looked down at my shoes, trying not to make it obvious that I had just checked this guy out.

"You must be Lizzie," he said, recapturing my attention. I looked up and smiled as I shook his hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm sorry but I haven't heard anything about you," I blurted. I blushed, worried that it came out as rude instead of honest. Thankfully, he laughed.

"Surprise!" Kat raised her arms, "This is Tristan. He's going to stay with us. You know, to even out the males." She winked at him and he rolled his eyes, as he began taking out the groceries and putting them away.

"We had originally planned for you two to hook up," Wes sighed, buffing his nails on his shirt. "But unfortunately, Lil Miss Neva Had A Fella somehow went out and got herself a boyfriend."

"Thanks, Wes," I said through gritted teeth.

"Just keeping it honest," he grinned. He turned to Tristan, "Any chance you're curious to try the other side of the salad bar?"

"Nope," Tristan laughed.

"Just checking," Wes shrugged, sauntering out of the room.

"Sorry," Tristan and I said at the same time, both apologizing on Wes's behalf. We grinned at each other, Kat's eyes flashing between the two of us like a tennis match. I could tell exactly what she was thinking but I wasn't going to acknowledge it. Instead I went to go find my charger so I could call my boyfriend back.


	43. FOURTY THREE

**CHAPTER FOURTY-THREE**

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

The second I showed up at the Swan residence, Edward was on the front steps waiting for me. I'm sure he read my mind the second I was in range, so I didn't bother explaining the reasoning behind my unexpected visit. I gave him a slight nod and he moved out of my way as I entered the house.

He followed me silently as I braced myself for what I was about to see in the living room. I hadn't been around the Swan residence long enough to grow accustomed to my best friend's new looks. I'd visited once or twice since she died and it still was a total shock to see her every time.

I stood in the room's doorway, frozen as my eyes found her looking out the window. She turned slowly and smiled, her eyes as red as blood. _Freaky Bella,_ I thought to myself. I felt Edward tense behind me, no doubt offended by my thoughts. But hey, he should be happy that I'm no longer thinking of her in the way I used to.

"Jake," Bella greeted me in a voice that didn't sound like hers. She made a point of pinching her nose as she came over and hugged me with one arm. It was a bone-crushing hug and it was unfamiliar.

"You stink, Jake," she said after pulling away. Her expression made me laugh as at last I caught a glimpse of the old Bella.

"Yeah well," I shrugged, "You're not so appealing either."

"Is it the eyes?" she frowned, "They told me it would go away in a couple months. Right, Edward?" Immediately he was by her side kissing her forehead,

"You're beyond beautiful, Bella." That seemed to satisfy her and she turned back to me, a smile returning on her face.

"So for what do I owe this pleasure? Business or pleasure?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," I sighed. Just then Blondie came in holding the porcelain doll that was my Bella's child in her hands.

It was like looking at an alien. The baby had perfect ringlet curls, and big wide curious eyes and in no way did it look like the newborn that I saw at the delivery. She was growing at an unbelievable pace. At the moment she looked more like a cherub angel, her skin even seemed to glow a little bit.

"Do you want to hold Renesmee?" Bella asked me, looking onto her baby's face with pride. The Blondie rolled her eyes in disgust and left the room. I hesitated.

"Don't worry," Edward said, reading my mind, "She won't bite you. In no way are you appetizing."

I rolled my eyes and held my arms out, smiling reassuringly to Bella. In any case, it was probably good idea for me to hold the sole reason why my best friend was undead, I was without a pack, and the love of my life was miles away.

When she placed Renesmee in my arms though, my perspective changed. You had to had it to the little girl, she really knew how to melt your heart. She looked up at me with a smile and reached up to touch my face. Images of Bella and Edward and the other bloodsuckers flashed through my mind as if I was on some bad acid trip.

"Woah!" I exclaimed when it was over.

"That's how Renesmee communicates," Bella smiled, as Edward's arms wrapped around her. They looked upon their baby with such love and pride, it made me think about the day when Lizzie and I might have children.

"You're incredible," I whispered to Renesmee. She smiled so angelically it almost made all this trouble seemed worth it.

"Can I talk to Jacob alone for a second?" Bella asked, taking Renesmee out of my arms and handing her to Edward, "Edward can you see if Renesmee is hungry?" Unquestioningly, Edward took Renesmee and left the room.

"What's up, Bells," I asked. She looked at me worriedly and led me to the couch.

"You tell me," she sighed.

After I finished going into detail about everything that had happened today from losing Lizzie to leaving the pack, Bella had a serious wrinkle on her forehead.

"It's okay," I said reassuringly, "I won't let the pack hurt you or anybody."

"I know that," she nodded, looking down at her hands, "and thank you." It was strange to see Vampire Bella act so nervous and, well, _human. _

"Then what is it?" I asked. She sighed and looked at back up at me,

"It's just that you've already done so much for me and my family. I don't know if I can bear asking for this one last favor."

"Whatever it is, Bella," I said, "It's done." And I meant it. I felt terrible for not being as present in her life as I used to before Lizzie came along. I still loved Bella, and I'd still do anything for her. I even brought her father to meet her in her new condition, just so she could stay near.

"If things go badly-which God willing it won't," she bit her lip, "I'm going to need you to take Renesmee and run."

There was a small pause as I processed this. "What do you mean 'go badly'?"

"If the Volturi attack," she said slowly, "I'm asking you to adopt Renesmee." I don't know what my face looked like because she jumped into a hurried ramble. "I met this guy who got all the legal papers and new identities and you can go anywhere you want, honestly, and you can have all our money to raise her. Everything will be paid for! And you're so great with her, I could tell the second you held her. Really, Jake, I-"

"Bella," I held up a hand, "Are you sure? What about Charlie?"

"I still haven't forgiven you for that," she narrowed her eyes, but than almost instantaneously her expression softened, "But things are better than I could have hoped for now that he knows. But you know Charlie. He may love Renesmee but in no way can he handle raising her. She's too…supernatural. Maybe when she's a little older… but until then, Jake, please?"

Even with her blood-red irises, her eyes still stirred up something in me. I closed my eyes, taking a moment to think safely from the influence of her puppy dog expression.

Lizzie and I had only been dating for a summer. All of a sudden I'm supposed to show up at her beach house in California with a half vampire baby in my arms and a "Congrats! It's a Girl!" balloon in the other?

I suppose the other alternative was to not involve Lizzie at all. I mean how could she explain to her father that she was running away with her boyfriend of two months with a newborn child that wasn't ours?

So that was it then. Doing this for Bella meant giving up Lizzie forever.


	44. FOURTY FOUR

**CHAPTER FOURTY FOUR**

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

Maybe it didn't have to be like this. I mean, what were the chances of us losing this battle anyway? I wouldn't allow us to lose. And God forbid we even _did_ lose, did it mean losing Lizzie forever? All I needed was a couple of years for Renesmee to grow up and then she could return to her grandfather. Lizzie could wait for me…right?

Bella eyed me warily, and I could tell her patience was waning. I sighed, giving in.

"How can I say no, Bella? How could I say, 'no I'd rather feed your daughter to the evil bloodsucker government'?" Her face lit up and she pulled me into a huge bone- crushing hug, but I wasn't comforted. I almost hated her for asking this of me. As if I hadn't done enough for her and her stupid kid.

"Thank you, Jacob," she sang in my ear, "This is the best thing you have ever done for me and I will never forget it."

"Yeah well," was all I could say, patting her back, "Let's just hope this Plan B never has to happen."

"Deal," she smiled, pulling back.

"I better go," I sighed, feeling even more downtrodden. This was just not my day. She stood up with me placing an arm on mine as she turned to leave.

"Edward doesn't know about this," she said, her voice low, "So please try to think about something else as you leave."

That wasn't a problem. All I could ever think about was Lizzie.

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

Kat linked her arm in mine as we headed out onto the cobblestone pathway and made our way towards the boardwalk. It was a Girls Day Out, and it was a much-welcomed distraction from my worried thoughts about Jake.

It had been three days since Jake's phone call to me from the dumpster. And I still had no idea what was going on. We may be on the same coast but it felt as if he was on another planet. For every three texts I'd send him, he'd send me a "Sorry I'll fill you in when I get the chance" or just a simple "Thinking of you" in response. It was frustrating and I didn't know whether I should be mad at _him_ or his situation. At the moment it was easier to be mad at _him_, as I wasn't even entirely sure what the situation _was. _

"Tristan works at the smoothie shack," Kat interrupted my thoughts, "Right on the boardwalk. It's pretty nice and he gives us free pineapple bites. If you're lucky he might even give you a free smoothie." She pulled down her sunglasses and winked.

"Kat, I have a boyfriend," I sighed.

"Ugh, I _know_," she groaned, "You won't let me forget it for even a second."

Probably because_ I_ couldn't forget it for even a second. Gosh it was so _hard_ being away from him. Was it normal for everybody else to feel this desperate when they were away from their boyfriend? Even though I was here seeking refuge from an army of vampires. this was a vacation for Pete's sake! I should be using this time to find a healthy balance, and _not_ be worrying about Jacob 24/7.

"Trist!" Kat called out, waving spastically. Somehow her movements forced me to lose my balance, and I fell face first, landing on my knees directly in front of the smoothie shack.

"Timber!" some stranger shouted. Kat died of laughter. My face was so red I decided to just keep facing the ground in a crouched position, rather than greet the crowd of on-lookers.

"Woah there!" came Tristan's voice from above me. Next thing I knew he was rolling me over, and helping me sit up. I felt a sudden sting in my right knee.

"That's a pretty bad scrape," he grinned. We both looked down to my knee, which was starting to bleed.

"Walk much?" Kat scoffed crouching over me and blocking the sunlight that had been in my eyes. Tristan looked up and I took the opportunity to stick my tongue out at her without him seeing. Unfortunately he looked back too quickly and laughed seeing my childish face.

"Okay, up you go," he said suddenly, taking me into his arms and lifting me into the air as he stood.

"Hey!" I shouted in surprise, wrapping my arms around his neck in fear.

"Can't be too careful," he grinned, looking down at me, "Come on, I have a first aid kit in the back." He took me around to the back of the shack (which was more of a kiosk) and kicked the door open. Placing me up on the counter, he turned and looked on the shelves for the kit.

"Hey Lizzle," Kat said, leaning in the window, "While you're in there toss me some pineapple chunks, will ya?"

"Don't you dare," Tristan ordered, pointing to me without looking away from his search, "She's eaten like five whole pineapples since I started working here."

"Lies," Kat placed her sunglasses on her head and rolled her eyes.

"Here we go!" He announced, waving the small white kit in his hand triumphantly. He dropped to his knees before me and began cleaning the gravel off my knee. While he was busy, I sneakily took a toothpick, stuck it in a piece of pineapple, and slowly handed it to Kat.

"I saw that," he said, applying antiseptic to the wound.

"Ouch!" I winced, jumping a little.

"Payback," he winked with a grin on his face. I bit my lip.

"Worth it," Kat laughed.

"Says you!" I protested.

Tristan placed the band-aid on my knee and slowly smoothed it out with his warm hands. He was still for a second before standing up and dusting off his hands with three proud claps. "You're all set."

"So, Doctor, am I going to live?" I asked.

"Yes," he laughed, "Even better, I'm making you a free smoothie."

Moments later, Kat and I were waving goodbye as we resumed our trek to the beach. Once we were a safe distance away, Kat nudged me in the ribs.

"_Soooo doctor am I going to liiive?" _ She slurred seductively, like a bad soap actress. I laughed embarrassed,

"I didn't say it like that."

"You were _flirting, _you shady lady!"

"I was being _friendly_," I groaned. Inside I felt a little guilty, though, because in those few moments with Tristan, I wasn't obsessively thinking about Jacob.


	45. FOURTY FIVE

**CHAPTER FOURTY FIVE**

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

I sat with Renesmee in my arms in the corner of the living room because she was the only creature present who didn't mind my "stench". Plus she was the only one (besides Bella) who wasn't glaring at me unblinkingly.

It was kind of surreal being in a room with so many vampires. The only vampires I had experienced besides the Cullens were the Angry Ginger and her Evil Baby Vampire Army. So naturally, any time a new vampire appeared we both acknowledged each other with held breaths and tense muscles.

My stench kept them at bay, which Renesmee probably appreciated. Everyone that showed up immediately asked to see the rare specimen that was Edward and Bella's child. Between the two of us the whole room couldn't keep their red eyes off of us.

_Two of these things are unlike the others_, I hummed to myself.

Just then Seth came into the room, greeting the foreign vampires with a smile and a wave. When he spotted me in the corner his grin widened.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I can be here if I want to," he shrugged, "I don't have a chief to order me around. I'm choosing out of my _own free will_ to protect the Cullens and Lil Nessie here." Renesmee smiled and took his thumb in her hand.

"Does Leah know about this?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. He smiled,

"She's with me. She's outside, though, she's not comfortable coming in."

"And I'm just assuming there's no way I can convince either of you two to butt out," I guessed. He grinned mischievously,

"Absolutely not. Look, it's like Jasper said, having werewolves present is going to be a huge advantage. And the more the merrier."

He had a point. Most of these bloodsuckers here were completely unaware of the werewolf existence. To be in wolf form when the Volturi arrived would really give them pause.

Bella sauntered into the room, chatting with a tall Amazonian beauty. She made her way over to Renesmee and I, and the beauty stayed a few paces behind, no doubt offended by both my smell and my existence.

"I'll take her off your hands, Jake," Bella smiled. The second Renesmee was out of my arms I no longer felt like I belonged in the room. As she was leaning forward Bella winked, "I'm so happy to see you guys getting to know each other."

I felt a pang of anger surge through me. I loved Bella but at the same time I hated her for putting the possibility of losing Lizzie in my future.

Once Renesmee was out of my arms, Seth and I no longer had our link into their world. We politely excused ourselves from the room, and I went outside to try to call Lizzie. I really needed to hear her voice.

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

I shielded my eyes from the sun just in time to see Wes completely wipe out as a wave hit him when he wasn't looking. I clutched my stomach I was laughing so hard. Once I decided to let go and enjoy myself a little, I found that I was really having a good time. I loved Jake and Forks, but he always came with some kind of drama and Forks was always dark and wet. It felt good to be in the sunlight, alone and truly myself again.

Tristan came up to the blanket, dripping all over my sprawled out towel.

"Hey!" I protested. He grinned mischievously and shook his hair, spraying me like Ginger used to do when she got into the yard any time there was a thunderstorm. I squealed and he laughed. He sat down next to me and shoved me with his shoulder. It was such a simple gesture but it reminded me of Jake.

As if on cue, my special ringtone dedicated to Jacob came out of my beach bag. MY heart leapt as I searched for my phone but the second it was in my hands, I paused before answering.

_What was wrong with me?_ _Didn't I want to talk to him?_ Of course I did. I missed him like crazy. I was dying to know what was going on in Forks. But talking to him meant falling into a depression again and like always he'd leave me with more questions than answers.

"Your boyfriend?" Tristan asked, reading the "3" that was next to Jake's name on my phone. I nodded my finger lingering over the answer button.

"You don't want to talk to him," Tristan guessed. I shook my head quickly,

"No it's not that it's just that there's so much we have to talk about and I'm not sure if now is that right time." He nodded slowly,

"That's understandable." HE really _couldn't_ understand what my dilemma was but I appreciated him for trying. Suddenly, the call ended and Jake was gone. Guilt washed over me.

"Do me a favor, Tristan?" I asked, standing up and dialing Jake's number, "Please don't tell anyone about this." If Kat got wind that I hesitated in answering my boyfriend's phone call she'd suspect it had something to do with Tristan.


	46. FOURTY SIX

**CHAPTER FOURTY SIX**

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

Nothing seemed to be happening for a while so I didn't return to the Cullen house for two days. I needed some wolf time for myself without the cold red glare of leeches. This turned out to be a mistake, however, and I knew something was wrong the second I returned. Bella was clinging tightly to Renesmee and Edward had his arm around her watching her face intently as he always did when he wanted to know what she was thinking. Dr. Bloodsucker and his wife looked more concerned than usual and Vampire Barbie had her fists clenched tightly as she walked around the house.

"What's happened?" I asked, looking around at their crestfallen faces.

"Alice and Jasper have left us," Edward said.

"What? They just ditched?" What cowards! I mean I wasn't even family and I was risking everything for them. Bella handed me a note that was scrawled out in pretty calligraphy that shouldn't be anyone's natural handwriting.

I scanned the message. "'They'll be here by the first snowfall'?" I questioned, looking up. Bella nodded.

"Alice saw it," Her voice quivered at her name. She took a deep breath, "That gives us about eight weeks. It's near the end of September now and it isn't supposed to snow until late Fall. At least it means I'll have time to work on my shield." She must have noticed my face because she cocked her head and asked "What?"

"I sent Lizzie to California to be safe," I said slowly my heart racing, "I thought this was happening _now_. She's coming back! _How can I protect her if she's here?"_

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

I looked out into the moonlit ocean, sitting on the wooden fence that lined the edge of our deck. I guess it was pretty perfect to be sitting on a fence, as my mind was totally torn. On one hand this past and final week at the house had been miserable because Jacob and I hadn't talked much (even less than the little we had this whole vacation) and his tone worried me. I missed Jacob so much it ached. On the other hand, I wasn't sure if I was ready to return to Forks, and all the supernatural drama that surrounded my life there. Here in California I was free to soak in the sun with normal, human friends without a fear or care in the world.

I felt a twinge of guilt in my stomach for even having those thoughts at all. Jake needed me and I needed to feel his arms around me once more. And anyway by now the supernatural drama must all be done with. I sighed, smiling to myself as I imagined spending the end of the summer stress-free with Jacob, feeling finally safe and sound.


	47. FOURTY SEVEN

**Chapter Fourty-Seven**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

I was so lost in my thoughts that I guess I didn't hear the sliding door open. It wasn't until I felt a blanket wrap around me that I realized I wasn't alone. I shivered, realizing how cold I had been.

"Can't sleep?" Tristan asked behind me, rubbing my shoulders to warm me.

"Not really. How about you?"

"Me neither. I guess I'm just not ready to admit that this vacation is over." He hopped over and sat on the fence next to me, swinging his legs.

"Yeah it's been really great," I said, unsure as to why I had butterflies. Whenever Tristan and I were alone together I just couldn't shake the feeling I was doing something wrong.

"I'm really glad I got to meet you and spend time with you," he said, kicking my foot. "Maybe sometime I can come up to Knives and visit you. Washington isn't _too_ far from Cali."

"It's called Forks," I laughed. I looked down and smiled, "But I'd like that."

"I'd like to meet your boyfriend too." I felt a twinge in my stomach at the mention of him. I think he noticed my change in expression because he leaned closer, "Are things okay between you two?"

"I don't really know. I haven't spoken to him in a while. He's going through a lot right now and I'd really like to be there and go through it with him. But he tends to push me away. I'm just always scared there are things he isn't telling me."

"Honesty is so important in a relationship," he sighed, "That's what ended my last relationship. Keeping secrets is just like lying. In the end I couldn't trust her." He watched me clutch the necklace Jacob gave me and hurriedly changed his tone, "But you'll be back tomorrow. I'm sure things will work themselves out."

"Yeah," was all I could say in reply. He grinned and nudged me with his shoulder,

"Hey I have a great idea. Why don't I drive you to the airport tomorrow?"

"Yeah?" It seemed like that word was the extent of my vocabulary.

"Yeah that way Kat and the gang can get to Vegas quicker. And anyway it really isn't too much out of my area."

"Thanks, Trist. That's really kind of you."

"Please. For you? Anything." He grinned suddenly, and tugged on the blanket, "Come on I wanna do something." He jumped down, falling clumsily into the sand. I laughed at his staggering attempts to stand up in the large dune.

"That was a lot bigger of a fall than I anticipated," he grinned up at me. He held out his arms and motioned for me to jump. I hesitated.

"Come on, Rapunzel. Let down your hair," he winked.

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

I paced back and forth in front of the gifts that were displayed on the foot of my bed. First, I had the idea to greet her with flowers when I picked her up from the airport tomorrow. I knew her favorite were peonies so I went to the Newtons' store and bought a bouquet from that douchebag Mike. But then I felt as if flowers weren't enough. I hadn't seen Lizzie in forever. There was so much I needed to tell her. I was so excited to have her in my arms again. I wanted everything to be perfect. So I bought her a stuffed animal and something else that made my heart pound when I saw it glisten in the light.


	48. FOURTY EIGHT

**CHAPTER FOURTY EIGHT**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

I woke up to Kat kicking me in the shoulder.

"MORNING LOVEBIRDS," she shouted. There was something angry in her tone, and for a second I wondered why before I realized that the arm around me wasn't the warm one I was used to.

I sat up abruptly and assessed my surroundings. I was on the beach, lying on the blanket that Tristan had wrapped around me.

"Guess we fell asleep," Tristan said beside me, sitting up with a lazy smile on his face as he ran a hand through his hair. I felt a sharp pain in the twinge of my stomach.

"Guess so," Kat said, leering above us with her hands on her hips, "Well I need to steal Lizzie away for a moment, you don't mind, right? And anyway you should probably help Ade pack up the car while Wes makes breakfast."

Before he could respond Kat pulled me up by my arm and was pulling me down the beach. When we were out of his hearing range, she finally let me go.

"What the hell?" I asked, rubbing my sore arm. She crossed her arms and glared,

"I should be asking you the same thing. I was half joking when I kept pushing you and him together. I didn't expect you to actually cheat on your boyfriend!"

That felt like a slap to the face. "I didn't! Honest! He and I just talked and then we lay down in the sand because a full moon is coming and it looked really bright! It's like he said we fell asleep by accident. Nothing happened! I love _Jacob!"_

Tears brimmed in my eyes as I felt the guilt build up inside me. I really hadn't done anything necessarily wrong, but it wasn't exactly right that I had fallen asleep with a guy other than my boyfriend. The fact that he had his arm around me as we slept made bile rise in my throat.

"If that's your story," Kat shrugged, as she linked her arms in mine, "Come on, we have to get you to the airport."

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

__Lizzie texted me in the morning to say she would just take her car that was still at the airport home. I had really hoped to greet her there, but she seemed insistent that I don't waste the gas or something. I couldn't help but feeling slightly hurt, as I had an idea of what our reunion was going to be like and played out the scenario over and over in my head.

Plan B resulted in me sitting impatiently on her front steps waiting for her arrive. I looked down at my feet and found myself tapping my toes in nervousness. There was so much I had to tell her, and I wasn't sure how she was going to react. I wasn't even sure what to start with. I wanted more than anything just to hear how _her_ trip went and pretend that everything was back to normal now.

The slamming of a car door grabbed my attention. My head snapped up and there she was, her hand still on the car door. It was like instantly the sun got brighter. _She was back._

I got up shakily and ran toward her, unable to control my wolf-speed. When I finally got her in my arms I lifted her up and spun her around, my heart nearly bursting at the sound of her laugh.

"Welcome home," I whispered, slowly setting her down. She opened her mouth to respond, but I cut her off by pinning her against the car and kissing her with desperation. Her hands grasped at my face and I could feel her smiling against my lips when I finally began to pull away.

"It's good to be home," she sighed.

****MESSAGE TO THE READERS****

Hello Friends! Just a quick question- my friend was telling me that it is now possible to get fanfic released for the kindle through amazon. Does anybody have a kindle and would be interested in getting this story? I'm not sure how it works but you all have been so great I wouldn't want to ask for your money so it'd be at a minimal cost. Please leave a review and let me know (also any kind of review is appreciated!)

Love,

CandidCommotion


	49. FOURTY NINE

**CHAPTER FOURTY NINE**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

Jacob held my hand and picked up my bags. We smiled stupidly at each other as we walked from the car to the front door, never breaking eye contact. It'd been so long since I'd seen those beautiful and warm dark brown eyes; I never wanted to look away from them again.

When we reached the doorstep he begrudgingly let go of my hand so I could unlock the door. However, he refused to stop touching me in some way, so he compromised by standing behind me and wrapping his arm around my waist. He bent his head down and I felt his nose nuzzle its way to my neck.

"Jake?" I said quietly when I felt his mouth on me.

"Mmm?" he hummed, kissing me repeatedly at the crook. I closed my eyes and shivered.

"I'll never be able to get this door open if you keep making me shake like that," I said honestly in a hushed tone. I felt his smile against my skin,

"I like it when I 'make you shake'."

"Jaaake," I whined, finally getting the key in the lock and turning it. I was about to pull us inside when suddenly I felt his teeth graze my earlobe, and my body's reaction was like an electric shock that ran through me from head to toe. Rather than let my weakened knees drop me to the floor, I turned around and grasped his face in my heads in heated desperation. He stumbled in surprise and dropped my bags. Wrapping his strong arms around me at the small of my back, he lifted me up (in the way I just love so much). I responded by wrapping my legs around his waist tightly and he gasped, turning us around and ramming his back against the door.

Suddenly we were falling, and we crashed on to the floor of the parlor with a resounding thud.

"Ow," I grunted after a moment. As I disentangled myself to rub the parts that hurt, Jake still stared at the ceiling in surprise, as if he had yet to process what just happened. Finally, after another beat he burst out laughing and I couldn't help but smile. _God, how I missed that sound._

"I guess we're a little out of practice," he said, propping himself on an elbow to rub the back of his head. I crawled toward him and kissed him sweetly to try and ease the pain.

"Well, you know what they say… practice makes perfect," I murmured against his lips before standing up. "Come on," I held out a hand, "You get the bags, I'll get the ice packs."

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

We were sitting on the couch. Her body was facing me so her legs draped over mine as I held some frozen peas to her soon-to-be bruised knees. I had a similar bag placed behind my back even though I felt fine minutes after the fall. Actually, it was making my back uncomfortably wet.

I pulled it from behind me and held it up to watch it drip.

"Jake!" Lizzie said in surprise leaning over to take the bag from me, "It's dripping everywhere!" She held her hand under the leak and put it gingerly on the table.

"Sorry. I'm warm, remember?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if your body cooked it," she grinned wryly.

"You think I'm hot enough to defrost corn?" I asked, my heart skipping a beat from that sexy smile.

"I think you're hot," she said simply. Now I _know_ my heart wasn't beating. I started to lean forward but she covered my face with a hand and pushed me back.

"Mmph?" I mumbled behind her palm.

"Start talking, mister."

Oh boy, here we go.


	50. FIFTY

**CHAPTER FIFTY! **

**(CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! I know chapters are short, but I'm still excited. Anyways, in celebration of reaching 50, this chapter will be a lil longer)**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

"Tell me everything!" I sat pretzel-style and faced him to emphasis my complete and utter attention. I leaned in and waited expectantly. Only he didn't start talking, and his eyes hungrily drifted down from my eyes to my lips.

"Jacob Black," I said, interrupting his trance, "Speak."

"I really missed kissing you," he said promptly. Immediately my face heated and the corners of his mouth twitched.

"I'm serious!" I rolled my eyes. He turned and mirrored my sitting position,

"So am I," he raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, "It's my favorite thing to do." I looked down to hide my embarrassment and he took advantage of the opportunity. Ducking his head under mine he caught my lips and lifted my head back up with his kiss.

"Mm," I protested, starting to break away. He grabbed my face and held me still in his strong grip, his kiss getting deeper.

I was a prisoner. Even if he didn't have werewolf strength I would not be able to escape. Probably because I didn't want to. My hands unconsciously crept up his chest and my fingers lingered on his jawline. I was about to surrender and settle into his embrace when that voice in the back of my head reminded me of what I really wanted.

"Did you just punch me?" Jake said, jumping back. His hands hovered over my face in shock. I grinned mischievously,

"Did it hurt?"

"No," Jake said his eyebrows furrowed, "It kind of felt like being hit with a pillow." He put his hand over his pec where my punch landed.

"Oh, darn." I said, flexing my sore fingers.

"Lizzie the last girl who punched me broke her wrist," Jake said seriously, "You probably shouldn't try that ever again. Why _did_ you do that, anyhow?"

"You were distracting me and I was about to give in," I crossed my arms stubbornly, "So I stopped you."

"I stopped me," he corrected, "But why stop? 'Practice makes perfect', remember?" I glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender,

"Okay, okay. Where should I begin?" He stroked his chin, teasingly.

"The beginning's a good start."

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

__I sat back, assessing her reaction. I had just detailed everything she had missed in one long spiel and she just sat there listening with few facial cues as to how she felt it.

Finally, she blew out a long breath and ran a hand through her hair. Her hand fell back down to her lap and she looked down at her fingers. My insides were starting to shake.

"Lizzie," I echoed, "Speak."

"Chief Jacob, huh?"

"Are you serious?" I shouted exasperated, "I just told you that merely miles away there are twenty-some vampires with only more on the way, that you going away was for nothing, that you're still in mortal danger, and that I am now forced to fight against the pack I was once apart of and _that's_ what you took away?"

"I _am_ sorry you had to go through all that without me there," she took my hand in hers, "I'm sure it wasn't easy breaking away like you did. But I don't feel like I'm in mortal danger. I feel like _you_ are." She moved forward and cuddled herself to my chest, "I just wish Sam hadn't changed his mind. I was kind of clinging the idea that at least there was a pack of you to protect each other."

I closed my eyes and sighed, slightly relieved and slightly frustrated. Of course she would twist this whole thing around and make it about me.

"Lizzie, I'm going to be _fine_," I stroked her hair, "There might not even be a fight. I'm sure nothing will happen." She was silent and I took the time to deliberate whether I should tell her about my agreement with Bella. It seemed almost too soon, like it would pop the bubble of happiness we felt to be back together.

"Chief Jacob," she said softly, her finger drawing on my chest. She lifted her head up and smiled, "I'm dating a Chief."

Huh. So Seth was right, _chicks love chiefs._

"What does that make me, then?" She sat up a little higher in wonder.

"Amazing," I responded, kissing her her forehead.

"Hmm," Lizzie turned to look out the window, "Heh. Nothing like a welcome back to Forks like a good ol' rain storm." That reminded me of something.

"Your presents!" I jolted upwards and she fell off the couch. Not even helping her up, I jumped over the back of the couch and ran outside.

Like an idiot, I hid her presents in a bag in the bushes beside the front step. In my hour and a half of waiting for her, I somehow developed the thought that it was a good idea to surprise her with the presents by pulling them out of the bushes like it was some big reveal.

Slapping a hand to my forehead, I crouched down on the step and reached under the bush. I pulled out the Newton shopping bag just in time before the rain really started to come down. When I got up and turned toward the door, Lizzie was leaning against the frame with a quizzical look on her face.

"Those are presents?" she asked, as I stepped passed her.

"Uh-huh," I said, walking back to the couch.

"Why were they in the bushes?" she asked, shutting the door and following me.

"They fell …or something."

"And you didn't pick them up then?"

"Guess I forgot," I shrugged then snorted. _Oh my god. I snorted. _I placed the bag on the table and sat on the couch staring at it. Why was I so nervous about these gifts?

Oh right, because the grand finale of the gifts was in a little box in my pocket.


	51. FIFTY ONE

**CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

I grinned and held my palm out for the presents. He looked really nervous; as if he was worried I wouldn't like his gifts. It was a ridiculous thought, really, because if it came from him, I would love it no matter what it was.

"Well first," he said as an introduction. He reached into the bag and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. My face lit up as I took them from him and sniffed. My _favorite_ flowers! I don't even remember telling him I loved peonies.

"Oh gosh," I said breathing them in again, "Thank you!"

"You like them?" He asked, wringing his hands.

"You know I love them," I smiled, pulling his face to mine. When we broke the kiss, he was grinning.

"Good," he said happily, "On to the next gift." He reached into the bag and pulled out a large stuffed animal: a brown wolf.

"Oh Jake!" I reached for it and hugged it. It was so soft and warm and it even smelled like Jake.

"It's not too cheesy to get my girlfriend a stuffed animal?" He asked.

"Of course not," I put the wolf in my lap and smiled down at it, "Jake, you really didn't have to do any of this. I didn't get _you_ any gifts except a dumb souvenir keychain."

He laughed, "You being here is a gift enough. It's all I could ever want."

I played with the wolf's ear, guilty that I hadn't thought about getting _him _gifts. That guilt turned my thoughts toward Tristan.

I needed to tell Jake about him. I've learned from watching enough TV shows that total honestly is always the best policy. Even if it meant nothing, hiding it gave it meaning.

Jake took a deep breath and reached into his pocket, and I took opportunity of the pause before I lost my courage.

"Jake there's something I have to tell you," I said quickly. He froze, his hand still lingering in his pocket.

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

I slowly dropped the box and took my hand out of my pocket. Lizzie looked nervous, which made me _twice_ as nervous. She kept her head down and played with the fur.

"I just want to start off by saying that I'm only telling you this because this doesn't mean anything, and I want you to trust me." She glanced up and eyed me warily.

"Of course I trust you," I said, confused. I reached for her hand but she pulled back and continued to tug on the animal's fur.

"So on vacation it wasn't just my friends that I told you about. They had invited someone without telling me. His name is Tristan."

My heart immediately sank and I stopped breathing. She took a deep breath and started rambling,

"See Kat originally had the idiotic plan to set me up with Tristan on this vacation. But then she found out I was dating and in love with you, so obviously that plan fell through. Anyway, he and I actually became really good friends, but throughout it all, Kat was making me feel guilty about it. Like, just because she had originally planned to hook us up and we were getting along, I was emotionally cheating on you or something. But I _wasn't_, _honestly_, because every minute I was missing _you._ I only see Tristan as a friend. I hated that she was making my friendship with him seem like something it wasn't and I would feel guilty every time I even had a conversation with him."

"Lizzie," I said, hoarsely, my throat completely dried out, "You don't have to go on. I _want_ you to make friends; I'm not going to be upset with you. I trust you."

"There's something else. Last night we both couldn't sleep so we stayed up talking and laid out on the beach to watch the moon. It was almost full and so big and beautiful. And…we ended up falling asleep together."

My stomach lurched. The mental image of Lizzie and another guy lying on the beach and stargazing and then falling asleep made me sick. For being _only_ friends, that seemed pretty romantic to me.

Why did I always have to be caught in a love triangle? What was it about me that couldn't keep a girl satisfied with just me? What I went through with Bella and Edward nearly killed me; I don't think I could go through it again with Lizzie. I wouldn't survive losing her to someone else.

Hell, I got jealous when she just _worked_ with her friend Matt, and they had never cuddled. I couldn't stand the idea of her waking up next to this Tristan guy. I wanted to rip his throat.

"Jacob, please," she pleaded, watching my face, "You said you trusted me. It was only platonic, honestly."

"Maybe it was only platonic for _you_," I suggested through my teeth.

"Jake," she sighed, putting the wolf aside and crawling into my lap. She took my face in her hands, "I need you to forgive me. I need you to believe that I honestly didn't mean to fall asleep and I felt sick when we woke up together, even if we are just friends. I only ever want to sleep next to you, and wake up to you. Please, Jake, I need you-" she swallowed the lump in her throat and began kissing my cheek, my nose, my forehead.

The second the word _I need_ came out of her lips, she was instantly forgiven. Because of this stupid imprint I was completely under her spell and incapable of not doing what she needed. It made me feel dizzy and tired to change my emotions so abruptly. One second I felt hurt and betrayed and the next everything was totally okay. It reminded me of how Bella described Jasper's power of control over her emotions.

I knew I couldn't ever let something like this happen again. _Lizzie was mine_. We were perfect for each other, we were meant to be together forever. And no California beach bum, or anybody else for that matter, was going to get in the way of that. All I had to do was remind her of this.

With one hand I grabbed her waist and pulled her tightly to me, and with the other I grabbed her face and kissed her hungrily. She gasped as I positioned her beneath me and lowered her down on the couch, my arm around the small of her back. Her fingers grasped around my neck, moving up and curling around tufts of my hair. She pulled slightly, the pain sending a wave of pleasure down my back.

Grinding into her, I moved my way from her mouth to her neck, softly nipping at her skin. Her hands moved up underneath the back of my shirt, her fingers raking my back as she arched up to me. Our breathing was so heavy it was embarrassing. I sounded like a panting dog.

My thoughts were moving a mile a second. We were definitely getting heated in a way we had never been before, and I was definitely enjoying it. Only my imprinted side silently questioned whether this speed was _too_ fast for her and how much farther would we go. I didn't want our first time to be in response to this Tristan guy. I wanted it to be just about us.

"Lizzie," I rasped, my voice low and gruff. I dug my nose in the crease of her clavicle and held her tightly as I tried to catch my breath. I raised my head and looked down, my eyes uncontrollably captivated by the rising and falling of her chest.

She breathed heavily, putting a hand over her forehead. I looked up and grinned at the sight of her in such a state, knowing I was the cause.

"Maybe we should slow down a bit," she panted. My heart sank slightly but I knew she was right.

"Yeah," I said, pushing myself up and off of her, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves." I coughed, and faced forward on the couch, rubbing my sweaty palms on my knees. Lizzie straightened herself out and scooted forward, hugging my arm.

"Thank you for the gifts," she said, kissing my shoulder.

I remembered the final gift I had yet to give you. Lizzie and I were so up and down at the moment; it didn't feel like the right time anymore. She stood up and headed into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase and I leaned back on the couch, slowly running my thumb over the soft velvet in my pocket.


	52. FIFTY TWO

**CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO**

"Finally, binders," I said, looking down at the bottom my list.

"How many," Jacob groaned, his chin placed on his arms resting on the handle of the shopping cart. He hated school supply shopping, most likely because he hated school.

"I think four," I thought, tapping my pencil's eraser to my lip, "I'm pretty sure I have extra at home if I need it."

Jake reached into a nearby shelf and dumped an armful of binders into the cart with a crash. He then returned to his bored position.

"Jake!" I scolded, "First of all these are the wrong size, and second of all they're the same color. I need a different color for every subject."

"Ugh man," He straightened up, "I'm going to go get pencils or whatever."

He was about to pass me when I pulled him to me and kissed him swiftly. When I pulled back, his eyes were still closed.

"Thanks," he smiled softly.

"I'm sorry this is torture for you," I played with the collar of his motorcycle jacket, "I'll try and be quick and then we can do whatever you want." That seemed to wake him up instantly.

"Whatever?" He grabbed my waist and pulled me toward him, a devious grin on his face. I bit my lip to keep from smiling and pushed him away.

"Get me pens, not pencils. Maybe like a variety pack with lots of colors? I like to color-coordinate my notes." He responded by turning his back to me and waving away my demands with his hand as he turned into an aisle.

I was about to call after him and ask him if he needed any binders too but then I remembered who Jacob was. It would be a good day if he even remembered to bring a _pencil _to class.

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

I can't believe it was that time of year again. This summer went by so quickly! I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that in just three days I'd be back in the stuffy halls of that dingy high school. It was even worse to imagine not seeing Lizzie every day. If only I went to Forks High.

I felt too old to be in high school. I've had too many adult things to deal with and I mean physically I'm probably 25 years old! But Billy insisted that (even after all the months I took off being 100% wolf) I finish my high school education. He even suggested I maybe go to college. Now that I wasn't an active member of the La Push pack, my plans for the future were unclear.

Lizzie had a bright future ahead of her; that I knew for sure. But I'd want to be the breadwinner and provide our family. Plus, I suppose college wouldn't be _too_ bad if she was there with me.

It was hard to think about such things when in only a couple weeks Vampire Armageddon was about to occur. Ugh. Werewolves really shouldn't have to go to school.

"What do you think of this folder?" I heard behind me. I turned around to find her holding up a folder with a picture of a wolf on the cover. "I kinda like it," she said turning it to face her and admiring it, "It'll feel like you're there with me."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the top of her head, "I love it. Can we go now?"

She laughed reaching for a pack of pens and tossing them into the cart, "Yeah. We can go now."

Good. Now it was my turn.

"Let's go back to your place," I winked.


	53. FIFTY THREE

**CHAPTER FIFTY THREE**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

I stepped outside with a big sigh and turned to lock the door. _First day of school, here we go._ I was actually a little excited. I even spent the night before modeling outfits for Jacob. He thought it was ridiculous that I was planning my clothes ahead of time, but thankfully he humored me. He wasn't much help, though, because it turned into a game for him about which comment of his would make me blush the most.

When I turned around I saw Jake leaning against his motorcycle, grinning. The shock stilled me for a second. It was as if I almost didn't dare to hope that he was really there.

"Jake what are you doing here?" I asked, practically running to him. He moved swiftly to meet me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm here to drive my girlfriend to her first day of her junior year," he said, his fingers playing with strands of my hair.

"Jake!" I slapped his arms, pulling back, "Your high school is a half hour away!"

"So?" he shrugged, releasing me to hand me a bike helmet, "The first day is all forms and syllabi anyway. They won't miss me."

"Jacob Black," I scolded, "You _have_ to go to school. You've missed enough already! What if you don't graduate on time?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked, his tone sounding slightly hurt. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him as he pulled me close and leaned back onto the seat of his bike.

"Of course I am," I breathed, my forehead leaning against his, "Always."

"Good. Because I'm very happy to see you." He began to lean in again and the voice in my head reminded me of what this could lead to. Heart pounding and sweaty was not a good first-day-of-school look.

The more he leaned forward the more I leaned back, and it wasn't until I was practically in a yoga bridge position that he decided to stop pursuing me. He sighed, lifting me back up from my arch.

"We have to go or you're going to make me late," I put a finger to his lips. He smiled wistfully and put the helmet on my head, kissing the eye shield instead. "Is this going to ruin my hair?" I asked as he buckled the chinstrap.

"Maybe. But, safety first," he shook a finger at me teasingly.

"Where's _your_ helmet?" I smiled, taking his finger in my fist and pulling it away from my face. He gave me a look. "Oh right, werewolf," I remembered bitterly. _Ugh_. It wasn't fair.

He shrugged unapologetically and mounted the bike. I sat behind him, my arms wrapping tightly around his waist.

"Hold on," he warned before jolting forward so fast I got whiplash.

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

I was about to go to school, _really_ I was. Only just as I reached to grab my jacket off my desk chair, I noticed the picture of Lizzie on my desk. The next thing I knew I was outside her house and watching her through the window. She ran around her room like a mad woman. Every other action, she stood and assessed herself in the mirror. One look should've been enough. All you needed was one look to see that Lizzie was beautiful.

Her scolding words hit me hard. I _was _a semester behind the other juniors, and I _should've _spent my summer in summer school rather than falling in love with Lizzie.

_HA! _What a joke the latter was. I wouldn't change this past summer for anything (except maybe the two hiatuses she had from my life).

I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High and saw the usual lot of people turn and stare. It seemed almost yesterday I was here to play hooky with Bella. Actually that didn't seem like a bad idea now.

"Any chance I can convince you to go cliff diving with me? Want to go to Port Angeles for the day? We could get some Fro Yo?" I asked as she dismounted. She put the helmet on the seat and fluffed her hair, ignoring the dropping jaws of those around us. She probably thought they were staring at the motorcycle, but I knew they were staring at her beauty.

"You're going to school, Jacob," she ordered, not even looking at me. Suddenly her eyes focused on something ahead and her face brightened. I turned to see who she was waving at and my eyes fell on Mark, Lizzie's friend and co-worker. His grin faltered slightly when his eyes moved from hers to mine, and he gave me a curt nod.

"I mean it," she said, turning my head away from him to face her, "Go to school." She shoved her helmet in my lap, "And wear this." I looked down at the helmet in disbelief. She was about to walk away proudly when I surprised her by grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me.

I kissed her deeply, turning her slightly so that Mark could get the perfect view. It was cruel, I admit it, but the kid needed to know that Lizzie was _my_ girl. So did everyone else, for that matter. Man, taking Lizzie to school was a _great_ idea! I should make out with her in the parking lot every day.

"Mm," she hummed softly and my snigger broke our kiss. I could tell I had made her all bubbly because she grabbed her backpack and walked away in a dazed stupor without saying another word.

Triumphant, I mounted the bike and gave every guy I saw a meaningful look before putting on the helmet (only for her), revving the engine, and driving off.

I was really going to go to school then, I _really _was. Only as I left Forks High I remembered it had been two days since I'd visited Bella.


	54. FIFTY FOUR

**CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR**

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

"Normally I would scold you for skipping your first day of school," Bella said when she opened the door, "But it's actually good that you're here."

"What's going on?" I asked, following her into the living room. All of the vamps seemed to gather around the couch where Bloodsucking Barbie was sitting with Renesmee. She was reading a small book, used to the crowd that always surrounded her. _Wait, she was reading?_

"A trusted friend called me," Carlisle said, interrupting my thoughts, "The Volturi are closer than we expected. They will be here likely within a week or two."

"I thought they were supposed to come at first snowfall?" I demanded, looking around, "Isn't that what the psychic said?" Esme looked down sadly at the mention of her lost family member.

"Jake I know you're warm and all, but haven't you been hearing how cold it is?" Bella asked, "This will be the coldest fall Washington has ever had."

"Are we ready for this?" I asked softly, not sure if I was asking them or myself. The red and gold eyes of the crowd looked around doubtfully.

"We have to be," Edward responded.

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

__I was looking forward to Jake taking me to work after school, but he texted me during my lunch hour saying he unfortunately couldn't make it. I hoped it had something to do with afterschool meetings with his teachers.

"You ready to go?" Mark asked, jumping over the back of the bench I was sitting on. He startled me and I laughed, packing up my bag.

"Thanks so much for giving me a ride," I said as we walked toward his car.

"No biggie," he shrugged, "We're going to the same place, after all."

"Yeah, hopefully we have the same shift all the time," I said as we reached the car. He opened the door for me and I nodded politely, "I like working with you better than Derek."

"Ugh, same. Sometimes I stare at his mole for so long that I find myself reaching toward it with gardening shears," he shuddered, putting the key in the ignition. I laughed as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"So too bad Jake couldn't make it, huh?" he said after a moment. I sighed looking down at my phone. He still hadn't replied to my messages.

"Yeah, I think he had to do something at his school," I shrugged.

"He didn't say what it was?" He glanced at me quickly before turning his attention back to the road. I shook my head and he sighed, "Doesn't he do that a lot?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, not sure if I liked where this conversation was going. He bite his lip as if wondering if he should continue,

"Well it just seems like there's always questions that go unanswered with him. Like at the beginning of the summer you said he was always disappearing. And then he promised to text or call you every day while you were on vacation and he didn't. It just seems like he has a lot of secrets."

"It's not like that, Jake just has a lot of stuff to deal with," I said quietly.

"Everyone has stuff, L. Doesn't give you the right to leave a person hanging."

"You don't know the whole story, okay?" I said a little to harshly.

"You're right I'm sorry," He apologized quickly. An awkward silence filled the car as he turned back and focused on the road. "Is it drugs?" he asked quietly, not looking at me.

"_What?"_

"You know," he nudged my arm with his elbow, "Steroids."

I laughed, "Mark, Jake does not do steroids."

"Are you sure?" He implored, "Because he's got biceps the size of a bear's leg."

"He does not," I rolled my eyes, still smiling.

"He does too! I swear Lizzie sometimes I'm scared he will hug you too tight and your head will just," he made a popping sound with his mouth, "Come clean off."

"Mark, stop!" I whined, unable to keep myself from giggling. He sighed, shaking his head. There was a pause and he glanced at me quickly,

"Native American Mafia?"

"Mark, I don't think there is a Native American Mafia."

"I don't know those La Push guys seem _pretty_ close, always walking around in packs. Jake's got the attitude, the jacket, the muscles, and the motorcycle. I wouldn't be surprised to find him roughin' somebody up in an alley with his friends."

"You're ridiculous."

"Stripper?"

"Oh _come on!"_

"Hey my sister made me watch _Magic Mike_ with her! I know what those guys look like, and Jacob fits the bill perfectly."

"I'm so glad you have such faith in my choice in men."

"Hey, I'd date a stripper," he shrugged. I was about to roll my eyes when they caught the site of Jacob waiting in front of Newton's.

"What's he doing here?" Mark asked, echoing the same question in my head.


	55. FIFTY FIVE

**CHAPTER FIFTY FIVE**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

"Jake?" I asked, getting out of the car, "What's going on?" Jake's eyes were busy glaring at Mark. _How could he give him such a look when he was nice enough to drive me to work?! _ I took Jacob by the elbow and pulled him aside.

Mark gave me a meaningful look, pausing at the store door. I nodded to him to let him know everything was fine and he shrugged, going inside. Maybe it was what Mark said in the car, but turning back to Jake, I found myself very angry.

"First you say you can't drive me to work, ignore my texts, _then_ when I get another ride you show up _here at my work, _and on top of all that you have the _audacity_ to give such a _mean_ look at the _friend_ who was nice enough to do what you didn't!" I spat in one breath, "What the hell is going on?!"

"They're coming," Jacob said in a hurried breath, "Sooner than I thought. We have to go." He took my hand but I pulled away.

"Go?" I asked, "Go _where?"_

"Away!" he waved his arms, "Lizzie I'm not going to put you in danger!"

"You're not going to send me away again either!" I crossed my arms, "I can't leave Forks. I have _school_. I have a _job. _I have responsibilities, Jake. I'm not going anywhere."

"Lizzie, it's too dangerous," He put his hands on my arms.

"If it's safe enough for all the other citizens of Forks, including my _dad _and my _friends_, it's safe enough for me. How do you know this is happening, anyway? Did Bella turn into a bat and fly into the window of your History class?" Jake looked away and the realization hit me, "Jake, you didn't go to school?!"

"Things are different for me, Lizzie. I have responsibilities too, but school is at the bottom of the list. You wouldn't understand because-"

"Because I'm not a werewolf. Or a vampire. Or a unicorn," I rolled my eyes bitterly, "Once again I am shut out because I'm not some mythological creature. Well that's fine, Jake, you go off and deal with this all on your own because an ignorant little mortal like me couldn't_ possibly_ handle it."

"Lizzie, don't be like that," he pleaded.

"No, _you_ don't be like that! One second you're smothering me with your over-protectiveness and the next you're pushing me away. Just go back to your supernatural life and I'll go back to my boring and inferior human existence, " I turned away and started storming away when another thought hit me. "AND ANSWER MY TEXTS!" I shouted over my shoulder before walking into the store.

Mark's eyebrows were raised and nearby customers were staring. Ugh. I guess I was the standard crazy girlfriend now.

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

I punched the wall and a bit of brick came off. Cursing, I wiped off the rubble off my knuckles and watched myself heal. I really hated it when Lizzie and I fought. I also really hated it when she was right.

I don't know what made me go to Newton's. All of a sudden the oncoming battle felt too real and dangerous and for the first time I was really scared. Somehow that translated into the brilliant idea of kidnapping her in front of her workplace and taking her somewhere far away.

_Ugh, I didn't even ask how her first day of school went._ The second I saw her laughing with Mark everything in my brain seemed to disappear. It was so hard for me to like him just because he was her friend. I'd been in that friend position before, and I knew he hated me just as much as I him.

I knew I had to make it up to her somehow, and I found myself walking toward the library. I was about to enter the building when a figure in the woods caught my eye. Sam stood amongst the trees and motioned for me to follow him.

This ought to be interesting.


	56. FIFTY SIX

**CHAPTER FIFTY SIX**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

Mark gave me a ride home from work. I was pretty exhausted after such an emotional day, so the ride was quiet. Thankfully, didn't ask any questions about the scene I made outside the store. He could probably tell from my face that I didn't feel like talking about it.

I waved to him as he drove off and walked into my house, dragging my feet. I couldn't bring myself to do homework yet so I threw my backpack on a kitchen chair and grabbed myself a spoon and a half-pint of Coffee Heath Bar Crunch from the freezer. I stomped my way up the stairs and headed toward my bedroom. A few hours on Netflix would be good for my mental health.

The second I opened the door I heard a voice say my name. Screaming through the spoon in my mouth, I jerked and the half-pint slipped through my hands.

"Shit sorry!" Jacob stood up from the foot of my bed, "I didn't mean to scare you!" He dove down and picked up the ice cream, which thankfully was still frozen enough it didn't spill anywhere. He handed it back to me but I shook my head,

"Actually can you hold on to it for me?" I asked, my voice still a little stiff from our fight, "It's too frozen."

"Sure," he smiled warmly and held it tightly in both his hands to show he was going to warm it. A silence filled the room as we eyed each other warily.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked tiredly.

"I came here to say I'm sorry," he sighed, sitting on the bed and patting the space next to him. Maybe it's because he was part wolf, but he sure was an expert at the puppy dog look. I joined him on the bed, sitting pretzel style.

"Go on," I said, dipping my spoon in the pint as he held it. He watched me with a small smile on his face as I slowly put the spoon in my mouth, looking away and trying to be as least seductive as possible.

"Lizzie, I just get crazy sometimes. I know that. It's only because my feelings for you are so overwhelming!" he sighed again, inching closer, "I love you so much. All I want to do is protect you. I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you. There is so much danger all around us sometimes I can't handle it. I make rash decisions and I say one thing but do another. You were absolutely right about everything. I'm _really_ sorry."

I took a minute to process this, dipping my spoon in again. Only this time I handed the spoonful to him as a peace offering. "That was a good apology," I admitted. His eyebrows raised and he smiled softly as he ate the ice cream and handed the spoon back to me,

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." His smiled widened and he inched forward,

"So am I forgiven?"

I tried to rack my brain for the true answer to that question but it was hard to think with his face so close to mine. Plus, I'd like to say it was brain-freeze, but my brain was already foggy from all the wonderful things he'd just said.

I opened my mouth to answer but he cut me off by placing a hand to the back of my head and closing the remaining distance. He kissed me softly and sweetly, his warm hands moving to the sides of my face. At first his lips were still cool from the ice cream but they soon warmed themselves against mine. All too soon, he let me go and moved a strand of hair out of my eyes. I could tell by the hint of the smile on his lips that he was trying his best not to appear smug.

"That's not helping me come up with an answer," I sighed dreamily.

"Actually," he laughed softly, "I think it is."

"Not fair," I took a big spoonful of ice cream and shoved it in my mouth. He smiled and held up a finger,

"I'm not done with my apology yet." He took the half pint from me, put it on the floor, and pulled a shopping bag onto the bed. "I have something to show you."

I instantly recognized the bag belonged to the Forks Library. _Did he get me books?_ Slowly, he pulled out three massive and colorful paperbacks and spread them out evenly on the bed. I read each cover and looked at him questioningly.

"High school doesn't fit into my life anymore, Lizzie. That's just an unavoidable fact. But education is still important. So…I came up with this solution."

"You're going to take the GED?" I asked, my voice lifting.

"I'm going to try," he sighed looking at the books, "But it's going to be hard. And I'm going to need your help studying because I've never been good at tests and-"

I cut him off with the tightest hug I could muster and he breathed out a sigh of relief, running a hand through my hair.

"I only want to do right by you, Lizzie," he said softly, squeezing me so tight I could barely breathe, "I hate disappointing you."

"You don't," I reassured him, "Ever."


	57. FIFTY SEVEN

**CHAPTER FIFTY SEVEN**

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

__Now that Lizzie and I were back on good terms again, I was free to tell her about the interesting afternoon I had.

"So Sam talked to me today," I said, getting a spoonful of ice cream and watching her reaction.

"No way!" she exclaimed, taking the spoon from me when I was done with it. "Did you bump into each other? What did he say?"

"He caught me right outside the library and forced me to walk into the woods with him. We came to a clearing and the whole pack was there."

"They ambushed you?"

"Not really. No one was in wolf form, probably because we wouldn't be able to communicate. But basically he said they're going to sit back during the Bloodsucker Battle Royale."

"He just changed his mind?" she scrunched up her nose, handing me the spoon, "That's so weird. Did he say why?"

"He said it'd be a better strategy to let the two vampire armies have at it themselves first, and then they'd go after whoever was left," I paused and ate my spoonful, "I think it's really because his pack has diminished since three members left and the odds are against his favor. So he's backing out with his tail between his legs."

"Well no matter the reason," she took a spoonful, "It's one less problem to worry about. Did Paul or Jared say anything?"

"Yeah," I looked down at my lap, "They said since I left the whole pack dynamic has changed. And they want to hang out sometime."

"They miss you," she handed me the spoon, "You should take them up on their. They're still your friends after all."

I looked down to get a spoonful and when I looked up she was looking at me meaningfully.

"What?" I asked, the spoon hovering before my mouth. _Please God, let there be no ice cream on my face._ She smiled and shrugged,

"Thank you for telling me all this."  
"Of course," I eyed her questioningly as I put the spoon in my mouth.

"It just usually I have to ask about these things," she explained, "I feel like I'm constantly knocking on the door into that part of your life. But this time you opened it and let me in before I had to."

That stung. Once again, though, she was absolutely right. Why was I constantly shutting her out still? The reason hit me, and I put the spoon down.

"I think," I said, my throat drying, "I'm still scared you're going to run off. Like any second I will tell you about one more thing and you'll just run away again."

Slowly, Lizzie took the ice cream and put it on her nightstand. She motioned for me to lie down and she joined me, cuddling to my chest.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am that I ran away that day," Lizzie sighed, "Honestly if I had a time machine I would go back and punch myself in the face." I smiled and hugged her tightly.

"It's my biggest fear," I choked out, "losing you because of what I am. I was beside myself that whole week. I can't do it again."

"You won't," she said, stroking my chest, "Not unless you push me away."

"I won't," I promised, "I mean it, Lizzie. You won't have to knock on the door anymore. There _is _no door now."

"No door?" she smiled, sitting up to look down at my face, "Not even a curtain?"

"Nope, come on in."

She leaned down and kissed me gleefully. Exultant, I wrapped an arm around her waist and rolled us over. After only a short while, things grew a little more heated. She combed her fingers in my hair and I felt her tongue flick across my bottom lip. A shock of electricity went through my body as I opened my mouth to let her in. One hand cupped her face as the other reached its fingertips below her shirt. The question in my mind of whether to go any further was drowned out by the sound of my racing heart and the little hum she made as my hand reached under her shirt completely. As if it had a mind of its own, my hand slowly made it's way up until it rested on her ribcage. My thumb stroked the underwire of her bra, and the discovery was almost all too much. She pulled back slightly and I was about to rip my hand out and apologize when she bit her lip and nodded slightly. My eyes widened as I looked upon her blushing face and she smiled.

Elated but nervous, I kissed her fervently as her thumb stroked my cheekbone. Slowly reaching up higher, my hand finally landed on her lacy bra. Not wanting to go too fast, I began by slowly massaging with my hand. I squeezed slightly and she moaned into my kiss.

Excited, I continued to massage and squeeze as I kissed my way down her neck. Oh God, this was hot. In fact…it was _too_ hot. My sudden awareness of the growth that was occurring down below caused me to jolt up and I threw myself off her. Sitting up, I threw a pillow between my legs.

_Shit shit shit_, I cursed in my head as she sat up slowly and eyed the pillow. Her eyes grew wide in the realization and a giggle burst from her lip.

"It's not funny," I spat, wanting to die.

"I know I'm sorry," she covered her mouth, "I'm just surprised."

"Why is it surprising?" I demanded, "The way you were moaning, how else was I supposed to react?" This time she blushed, and I felt like a dick for embarrassing her.

"Look," I said more softly, "I can't help myself. I mean look at you, Lizzie. You're so damn _sexy_." I groaned, punching the pillow in frustration. "I can't stop my physical reaction to you."

She was quiet for a moment as she looked down at her lap. Smiling, she got off the bed and picked up the ice cream.

"I should put this in the freezer," she said, kissing me on the cheek, "I'll give you sometime to cool off."

When she left the room I fell back onto the bed, covered my face with the pillow, and tried to smother myself.


	58. FIFTY EIGHT

**CHAPTER FIFTY EIGHT**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

We sat on the floor of my bedroom with books and papers spread out around us. I was working on Chemistry homework and my legs were stretched out to his lap. He massaged my foot as he read a GED prep book.

We had fallen into a nice routine over the past days. Jake would take me to and from school and work, and most days after work he would hang out while I did my homework. It eased my worries that things would change between us once school started. Jake was preoccupied with the oncoming battle, and I had work and school taking up most of my days. It was nice that we could still make the time to see each other.

Not to mention his big warm hands gave an _amazing _foot massage.

"Feeling any better?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts, his thumb pushing into the pad of my foot. I closed my eyes and smiled,

"Hmm I don't know. It's just I was on my feet at work for _so _long." I murmured. He laughed to himself and continued massaging,

"As you wish."

"You want to order a pizza?" I asked, my eyes opening. His face brightened and he nodded eagerly like a little kid. It was such a cute gesture my heart melted. All of a sudden there was a loud knock on the door downstairs.

"That was fast," he joked.

I got up and motioned for him wait where he was and headed down the stairs.

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

I lay back onto the carpet, my hand resting on my stomach. I looked forward to these afternoons all day. In the mornings I was at Bella's house, and things were getting antsier by the day. Any second now the meteorologists would declare the first snowfall and we would have to face the Volturi. I just prayed we were truly ready.

I heard Lizzie's exclamation and laugh downstairs, and like a moth to a flame I was drawn to it. I came down the stairs quickly to find the source of her joy, but my smile froze on my face when I saw her being hugged tightly by a guy in a green canvas jacket. He had tan skin and sandy hair that looked like it needed a haircut.

"This must be the guy," he said, looking at me when he pulled away. Lizzie looked over her shoulder and stepped back, giving me full view of the seemingly homeless guy.

"Jake," she said, a wary look in her eyes but a still smile on her face, "This…is Tristan. He's come to Forks to see me."


	59. FIFTY NINE

**CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

"I still can't believe you're here!" I exclaimed as I led Tristan to the living room. He looked a little scrawnier than I remembered, but he probably was just tired from the trip. That probably also explained the stubble.

"Yeah well I told you I might," he shrugged, flopping down on the couch and smiling up at me. I didn't sit next to him just yet. Instead, my eyes went to Jacob who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Don't you have school?" he asked. There was no doubting the coldness in his voice. It reminded me of the time he mistreated the video store guy. Tristan looked over the back of the couch at him and shrugged,

"Nah we don't start for another week."

Jacob scoffed and looked away. Turning back to me, Tristan took my hand and pulled me down to sit next to him. I felt Jacob straighten suddenly, so I pulled my hand away as subtly as I could.

"So," Tristan smiled, "What is there to do around here?"

"Ha," Jacob scoffed again. Tristan ignored him and kept smiling at me.

"Well," I said, playing with my hands uncomfortably, "Usually I'd say practically nothing, but you're actually lucky because this weekend is the Fall Festival. Basically there's a mini carnival in town to celebrate the start of the school season and whatnot. It's kinda lame-"

"It sounds like fun," he winked, interrupting me. This time Jacob stood up away from the wall completely.

"Lizzie?" he said through his teeth, "May I have a word. In _private,_ please?"

"Sure," I sighed, getting up and following him into the kitchen.

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

My fists were clenched so tightly; all I wanted to do was punch through a wall. I couldn't stand the nerve of this kid. He was flirty and touchy with my girlfriend _right_ in front of me, as if it didn't even matter I was in the room. What's more, what was he _doing here?_ It had only been about a month since he'd seen her last, did he really have to come and back so soon and so rudely unexpectedly?

"What's up?" Lizzie asked quietly, casually leaning on the counter. Her wary face indicated that she knew _exactly _ "what was up".

"What's the plan here, Lizzie?" I demanded, my hands moving to her shoulders, "Is he just going to stay here until whenever?"

"Look at him Jacob," she pleaded, "He's obviously tired. I've never seen him look so haggard. I can't just kick him out!"

I looked over at him and sniffed in disgust. There was definitely a weird smell coming off of him. But who cares? He wasn't Lizzie's responsibility.

"Please take the chance to get to know him," she placed a hand on my face, "For me. It would really make me happy if you two got along." That's all she needed to say for me to instantly accept that I should give him a chance. I had do everything she needed me to.

"Are we good?" she asked, lifting my chin when my head dropped in defeat.

"Yeah," I said, stroking her cheek with my thumb, "You know I trust you. I was just taken off-guard that's all." Before she could answer, Tristan rapped his knuckles on the wall of the entryway of the kitchen.

"Sorry to interrupt," he began, his hands up as if he was interrupting a _terrible_ fight rather than a simple conversation, "But do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Absolutely," Lizzie smiled, "You'll find everything you need upstairs."

"Thanks, pal," he grinned, and left. "Nice meeting you, Jacob," he called back, going up the stairs.

"You too man," I said softly, not caring if he heard me or not. I turned back to her. It was time to once again remind her just how "good" we were. I quickly pulled her face to mine and kissed her as long and passionately as I could. She tried to protest at first, but as usual she gave in with even more enthusiasm than I had.

I lifted her up onto the counter, and she wrapped her legs around me, holding my face tightly to hers. As my lips moved down her neck she gasped, her hands moving and clawing at the bottom hem of my shirt. I happily obliged and took it off. She leaned back against the counter for a minute and her eyes moved up and down my torso slowly. The way she bit her lip as she dragged a single finger down the middle from my neck to my belt was enough to send shivers down my spine.

I placed my hands on the cabinet on either side of her face and slowly began to close the distance. She held up hands to my shoulders and stopped me,

"Wait," she panted, "We can't. He's upstairs."

"_Exactly," _I moved a hand to her waist, and tried to lean in further, "He's _up_stairs, and in the _showe_r. He can't see or hear us."

"He could come down any second, Jake," she whined, "You know I hate PDA."

I sighed and pulled away from the counter completely. Even when he wasn't in the room the kid was ruining everything.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, looking down at her hands. I shrugged,

"No it's fine, I get it. I think I'm just going to go to Bella's, if that's okay?" Lizzie jumped off the counter and reached out for me but I continued to back away toward the door,

"Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly.

I waved off her concern, "Yeah totally. You guys need to catch up. Plus, it's getting colder by the day, and we have to be ready. You still want me to drive you to school tomorrow?"

"Of course," she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. I glanced quickly upstairs, noticing I hadn't heard the sound of running water yet.

"Have fun," was the last thing I said before I shut the door behind me and walked away from the situation. The longer I stayed in that house the worse I felt.


	60. SIXTY

**CHAPTER SIXTY**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

I tried to tiptoe down the stairs so as to not wake Tristan on the couch, but as it turned out he was already awake. When I entered the kitchen, he turned around and revealed he was holding a spatula.

"I made you breakfast!" he exclaimed proudly, gesturing for me to sit.

"Oh, gosh. Thanks Trist," I smiled tiredly, sitting down, "You really didn't have to."

"Of course I did," he said joining me at the table as he put down my plate, "You've been so great letting me stay here."

"Well it's hard to find a five star hotel in Forks," I joked. He laughed and poured me some coffee. Happily, I took a long sip. I didn't have much of a good night's sleep knowing Jacob was upset.

"Listen, I wanted to ask you something," he said slowly as I took a bite of some scrambled eggs, "It seemed like yesterday Jacob wasn't too happy to see me. Am I causing problems between you two? Because I would hate that and I'd totally understand if you want me to go."

"Don't be ridiculous!" I responded instantly, "Jake's…attitude yesterday had nothing to do with you. He's just super stressed right now. Actually, he said he thought you were really cool." I think Tristan could tell I was lying but he didn't push it.

"So things are good between you two?" he asked, his hand reaching toward mine in support. I pretended not to notice his outstretched palm and used both my hands to lift the mug up to mouth.

"Absolutely," I smiled, before averting my eyes into my cup. While I took a sip I searched the room for a change of topic.

"Hey," I said, finding one, "You don't have a plate?"

"Oh I'm not hungry right now," he shrugged casually. I frowned,

"Are you sure? I don't want to offend you, Tristan, but you should really eat something. You're looking a little…rugged." He raised his eyebrows and smirked and I felt myself blush. I really didn't mean to be flirty by using that word. I truly didn't mean it in a good way. His face looked sunken in and he had large bags under his eyes.

"It's a new look I'm trying," he smiled widely. I didn't want to be rude so I dropped it. Thankfully, there was a knock on the door that interrupted the awkward silence. My gratitude instantly disappeared, however, when my brain caught up and realized who it would be.

Before I could stop him, Tristan was opening the door.

"Oh you're still here?" I heard Jacob deadpan. I winced, cursing under my breath and getting up. Forcing I smile, I grabbed my backpack walked to the doorway.

"Morning, Jake! Ready to go?" I sidestepped Tristan, and took Jacob by the arm. "Okay, well have a nice time exploring the town, Tristan, text me know if you need anything!" I basically dragged Jake down the steps to avoid them having another cold conversation.

Tristan waved and closed the door with a hearty "Have a good day!"

The instant we were alone, Jacob ripped his arm out of my grip. He opened the passenger door to the Rabbit without looking at me and before I knew it we were speeding down the road.

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

___I cannot believe he spent the night_. My mind was racing with images of the two of them having a grand old slumber party. They probably snuggled together and watched the stars and laughed at my existence.

"Jake?" Lizzie's voice was weak, "You might want to slow down."

I flexed my fingers and glanced at the speedometer. I _was_ going pretty fast, and angry or not Lizzie's safety came first. Taking a deep breath, I slowed the car down and got myself ready to hear her explanation.

"Tristan slept over?" I said, my voice monotone.

"Yes, Tristan slept on the couch and I slept upstairs in my room with my door _locked_," she insisted. That eased my anger. Slightly.

"Why," I demanded.

"Be_cause_ Jake he's my _friend,"_ she sighed, "He came all the way from California to see me. I couldn't allow him to stay in some flea-ridden broken down inn."

This had probably been the hobo's plan all along. I wanted to punch that smug smile right off his face the second he opened the door. He knew exactly what he was doing, and Lizzie was too sweet and naive to see it.

"Please don't be mad at me, Jake," she pleaded. I sighed, frustrated,

"I just don't get why you didn't tell me."

"Because I knew you would react this way!" she threw her hands up.

"_Hiding _it from me makes it worse."

"You're right," she looked down sheepishly, "You're absolutely right. I don't know what I was thinking. I just kept seeing you in my head, upset over his arrival."  
"I _told _you I was _fine_." It was a total lie, but still.

"I know you weren't," she insisted, "But Jake, you have to trust me. I hate feeling torn and guilty over being nice to my friend. I hate this feeling that I have to choose between you and him."

My heart stopped. "Would I lose?" I asked quietly.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" she snapped, "No you wouldn't lose! For God sake's, Jake, I love _you._" I felt better after that but what she said next really stung:

"You'd win, Jake, but I wouldn't like you very much."


	61. SIXTY ONE

**CHAPTER SIXTY-ONE**

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

I couldn't get the issue of Tristan off my mind as I left Forks High and headed toward the Cullen's. There was something seriously _sinister_ about him. I'd played this game before, and I wasn't very good at it. As reluctant as I was, it was time for some advice.

I found him in the living room, his fingers hovering over the piano.

"Can I talk to you privately for a minute," I murmured as quietly as I could. It didn't matter; the room of vampires heard it as well as if I had shouted it. They all eyed me warily as he got up from the piano and followed me outside.

"You won Bella," I began when we were alone.

"This again?" his eyebrows shot up. I could tell he was listening to my thoughts for an explanation. I rolled my eyes but decided to help him out, replaying the situation in my mind.

"I can't lose again, Edward," I said when he was finished, "Not this time. Tell me what you did to win."

"I didn't see it as a game, Jacob," he sat down on the steps and I joined him, "Though there were times my more vindictive side savored in the little victories, in the long run I couldn't view it as a competition. And neither should you."

"She told me she didn't want me to make her choose. But I just can't see myself getting accustomed to the guy. He's _such _a smug _asshole_."

"So were you, at a time," he smiled ruefully.

"How did you keep yourself from killing me?"

"It wasn't easy, let me tell you," he laughed soundlessly, "Though I once believed it truly would have brought me joy, her pain in the end would eliminate all satisfaction."

He could tell I wasn't feeling better so he continued,

"If you'd like I could read her mind, but I do not doubt her love for you. I don't claim to be an expert in the ways of your kind, but your Imprint on her means something, Jacob. You are her perfect match, her destiny. It's not enough to just say you trust _her_. You need to trust _yourself_, Jake, and your ability to keep her."

I processed this, slowly nodding. A thought came to my mind and I snorted.

"It _is_ a bit unusual for us to be getting along," he read my mind, "And I'm not sorry to say this but I'm almost glad this is happening to you. Now you can see the situation from my side."

"You should have just punched me in the face," I grumbled. He laughed standing up,  
"Maybe so. But Jake, don't stoop to his level. In the end, not playing the game is what _wins_ you the game. Your unfaltering support, love, and understanding will force him to show his hand."

"Thanks," I mumbled. Even though his words did calm me down, it was hard to show any gratitude toward the guy. I guess old habits die hard.

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

__I was walking towards an outside picnic bench when a pair of warm hands covered my eyes. Instantly I smiled, my hands covering his. I hoped his playfulness meant I was forgiven.

"You know I hate this game," I murmured. The hands moved to my shoulders and turned me around, and I jumped in surprise at the smile meeting mine.

"Sorry, I _didn't_ know," Tristan winked.

"H-hey," I laughed, taking a step back, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought maybe you might've had enough school for one day," he grinned, looking around in slight disgust.

"Tristan, it's only lunchtime," I dug my thumbs under my backpack straps, "I still have three more periods to go after this."

"Only three?" he scoffed, "Even better! Come on, you won't be missing much."

"On the contrary-"  
"Lizzie," he pleaded, putting his hands on my shoulders again, "_Please_. I've been walking around town all day, and no offense, but it's just so _boring_. I'm here to see _you_ not wooden carvings of bears."

He looked deep into my eyes and I noticed they were a little bloodshot. I wondered if he ended up having any breakfast. Sighing, I gave in against my better judgment. My friend was obviously going through something, and I needed to be there for him.

"Okay," I shrugged, "What do you want to do?"

He grinned and took my hand, taking off into a run.

We had just left the movie theaters and were in line to get ice cream when I decided to bring up what had been on my mind all day.

"Tristan," I said slowly, "I know you're saying you're trying this new look, but are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"Okay, I'll tell you," he sighed, handing me my cone and taking a lick of his. A long pause followed before he took a deep breath and said, "The truth is a few days after you left… I was mugged."

"Oh my god!" I gripped his arm, "Are you _okay?"_

"Yeah. I didn't have much money on me so I didn't lose much," he looked down, avoiding my eyes, "But I've been really shaken up by it. I didn't leave my house for days."

"Oh my god," I said again, "Tristan I'm _so sorry."_

"It's alright, really," he smiled weakly, "That's why I'm here, though. I know I'm being such a burden but I needed to get out of California for a bit and I knew the one smile that would brighten my day. Yours."

"Aw, I'm glad you came. _Really," _I pulled him into a hug, "If there's anything I can do let me know." I cannot _believe_ this whole time Tristan had been dealing with PTSD from a _mugging_ I almost let Jacob convince me to send him away!

Our hug tightened and I felt his hand move lower down my back.

"Tristan-" I pulled away slightly. He interrupted me by dabbing some ice cream on my cheek and licking it off. "Ew!" I squealed, jumping back. He laughed, his eyes darting to somewhere in the distance before returning to me. Trying to hide my disgust, I looked to where he glanced and froze.

Jacob was across the street, his eyes blazing.


	62. SIXTY TWO

**CHAPTER SIXTY-TWO**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

The shock of seeing him made me drop my ice cream. I tried to motion for him to cross the street so I could explain everything but he just shook his head and stormed off into the woods. Cursing under my breath, I pulled out my phone and saw I had three missed calls and five unread texts from him.

"Did you know Jake was across the street?" I demanded, looking at Tristan. He put his hands up innocently,

"Of course not! He looks mad, is everything ok?"

"No!" I snapped, "Ugh, I lost track of time! School let out an hour ago. Jake was probably waiting forever for me in the parking lot." I dialed his number, but he didn't pick up. "I didn't even know my phone was on silent!" I groaned as I listened to the voicemail robot, "_Why was it on silent?" _I cursed again and hung up. Tristan put a hand on my shoulder,

"Hey, relax! He should be more understanding. You've done nothing wrong."

"I have to talk to him!" I shouted in a panic.

"What can I do?" Tristan asked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Let's go find the car."

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

I stormed into the Cullen's house, slamming the door behind me. Bloodsucker Barbie was standing by the staircase, but she probably could tell that now was not the time to mess with me.

"Come on, Rose," the large one murmured as he led her upstairs. I needed something to calm my mood and quick. I had been so ready to amend things and start fresh after my talk with Edward.

I can't _believe_ I actually feared for her safety when the parking lot emptied and she didn't show up. I actually thought her being hurt or kidnapped was a more likely situation than her standing me up because she was _skipping school _and out on some kind of secret date with a scruffy scumbag.

I shook away the image of their long intimate hug and didn't even let myself replay him _licking her face_ in my head for I probably would have tore the house apart with my bare hands.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the kitchen to find Renesmee sitting on the counter laughing with Seth. Her sweet innocent smile instantly did a lot to calm me down.

"How's Lizzie?" Seth asked as I poured myself a glass of water. Renesmee smiled and reached toward my hand as a gesture of hello.

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered as she played with my fingers. Sighing,

I took her up into my arms and Seth followed us into the living room. The

vampires were gathered around their usual cliques murmuring to themselves the way they typically did. Suddenly, in an almost wave-like fashion, hushed whispers and gasped went through the room. A chill went down my back as I searched their faces for answers.

_There was no way the Volturi was here! It hasn't even snowed!_

The real source of their trepidation was even worse than what I was thinking. Bella entered the room in a panic and took a long sniff.

"Is that…_human?" _she asked.

My heart stopped as all their heads turned beyond the front door toward the sound of a car engine shutting off and a door slamming shut.


	63. SIXTY THREE

(WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE)

**CHAPTER SIXTY-THREE**

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

"Nobody. _Fucking._ Move," I said slowly, my whole body shaking with intense emotions. Placing Renesmee down I turned to Seth and he nodded indicating he would stand between the leeches and the door. I turned to Bella, the youngest and biggest risk of them all, and pleaded with my eyes.

"I'll get rid of her," I rasped. Her eyes darted from me to the door with a confused look on her face. Edward came behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella will be okay," he assured me, "Just do it quickly."

Without another word, I ran toward the door. It opened and slammed behind me so quickly the noise shook the house. In an instant, I leapt over the stairs and shoved her back against the car.

"_What the hell are you doing here?!" _I growled. She flinched and tears released from her tightly closed eyes. Tristan got out of the car with a shout,

"Hey! Keep your hands off of her!"

I turned to him, shaking with rage.

"TRISTAN, GET BACK IN THE CAR!" Lizzie shouted, still looking at me. He rolled his eyes but obeyed, slamming the door shut and giving me the finger with a smile behind her back. It took all my strength to ignore it and turned back to her. There were more important things at the moment.

"Have you _forgotten_ what is _inside this house," _I pleaded in a hushed tone.

"No," she said quietly.

"Are you out of your _damn_ mind, Lizzie? Is it not enough that you practically made out with another guy in front of me, you have to get yourself slaughtered in front of me too?"

She gasped and her hands went to my face, "It wasn't like that! You're right, okay, I'm an idiot-I wasn't thinking! Jake, I just- I _had _to see you! I had to explain!"

"I don't want to hear it right now!" I removed her hands from my face and stepped back. We didn't have time to _talk_. I needed to get her_ far away_ as soon as possible.

"Jake, please!"

"_GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, LIZZIE!"_

She choked back a sob and turned away from me, getting in the car. My heart nearly broke at the look on her face as she motioned for Tristan to drive.

A panic went through me as I wondered if I had pushed her too far. Was this the end? Had I lost her for good this time? Tristan looked over his shoulder as he began to pull out of the driveway, a smug grin growing on his face.

_That bastard. _Before I knew it, the rage rippled through me. It was too late to stop it; I shifted, my back arching as I barked out an earth-shaking growl. Through my wolf eyes, I saw the look of pure terror develop on her face as she let out a blood-curdling scream.

Tristan jerked his gaze back to find the source of her terror, and I could've sworn his smile maniacally _widened._

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

"Liiiizie," a voice sang, "Oh Liiiizie."

I grunted as a hand ran through my hair. Slowly opening my eyes I found myself staring at my living room ceiling.

"What happened?" I asked, slowly sitting up.

"You fainted," Tristan smiled sympathetically.

"What?" I gasped. Suddenly the images flooded back and I found myself choking on air. My heart was racing so loudly it was thumping in my ears.

"That wolf was pretty scary, huh?" Tristan laughed, handing me some water. I searched his eyes for more answers. _Did he see Jake? Did he know what Jake was?_

"W-wolf?" was all I got out.

"Yeah I think it jumped out from the woods," he shrugged, "I almost fainted myself. Don't be embarrassed." He reached out and stroked my head and I pulled back uncomfortably.

"You didn't think there was anything unusual about it?"

"Well I _am_ from the California city so I'm not used to huge wild animals jumping out of the woods, but I figured that happens all the time here." I closed my eyes, thanking my lucky stars.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that fight," I changed the subject. My throat still hurt from all the crying, but my heartache was worse.

"He was fifty shades of an asshole," Tristan scoffed, "But hey at least it's over, right?" I looked at him guardedly and his face fell, "No way, you're thinking of staying with him?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. I truly didn't _know_ where Jake and I stood. He had been so _angry_; it scared me to my core. And to see him shift like that in front of me, it reminded me of the terrifying experience I had with Paul. It was not something I could shake off easily.

"He's violent, controlling, abusive-" Tristan cut off his rant when he saw the tears in my eyes. "Hey now," he cooed, joining me on the couch and rubbing my shoulders, "I'm sorry I have no business-"

"It's fine," I interrupted him, moving away from his draped arm. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but every touch from him just made me guiltily think of Jacob. I got up and hugged myself, "I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Tomorrow will be a better day," he promised, "It's the Fall Festival, right?"

"Right," I forced a smile.

"I also heard it might snow," he grinned wider.

And once again my head plunged into the deep end of worries.


	64. SIXTY FOUR

**CHAPTER SIXTY-FOUR**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

I'm not sure what time it is, but it's definitely passed midnight. I haven't been able to sleep a wink. Every time I closed my eyes I'd see the boy I love transform into a giant snarling wolf.

So I've resorted to pacing back and forth in front of the foot of my bed, where my phone lies, temping me. On top of everything that's happened, I'm most concerned with his safety. If Tristan is right about the first snowfall, the Volturi will be here tomorrow. I'm sure Jacob knows this, but I still feel the need to call him and tell him.

Not to mention I'd give anything to hear his voice and know everything is okay between us. That was the worst fight we ever had. I've never seen him so pissed at me. I can't believe I angered him so badly he went wolf. He had told me before how Sam hurt Emily when she angered him to the brink. I couldn't believe all the danger I put myself in today.

A _clunk_ sound coming from my window interrupted my thoughts. For a second I dismissed it as a branch hitting the glass but when the noise came a second time my body stiffened. I know it's him, it's like I can _feel_ his presence like a magnetic force pulling me to him.

Before anything, I rushed to the mirror and primped. I wished I had on that nightgown from the last time he visited, he had liked it so much and I wanted so badly to please him. Instead, I was just wearing a black tank top with pajama shorts. The noise came a third time and I ran to the window, ripping apart the curtains and opening the window.

A freezing cold gust of wind hit me in the face and I gripped my arms, shivering as I searched the dark for him. When my eyes found finally him looking up at me from below my heart nearly stopped.

"Can I come up?" he pleaded. He looked so sorry and sad. I smiled to myself as the image reminded me of a dog looking up and begging for a treat. My sweet wolf was back.

"Do you even have to ask?" I breathed. Without a moment's hesitation, he rebounded from the side of the house onto the tree, and swung into my window. Noticing my shivers, he quickly shut the window and closed the curtains. When he turned back around, he eyed me apprehensively as if he was holding himself back.

Finally, he opened his mouth to break the silence.

"Wait-" I interrupted, holding up a hand, "First things first." He closed his mouth with a pained look on his face. Before he could reject me I ran to him, crushing my body into his as I jumped and wrapped my arms and legs around him. He blew out a sigh of relief as he caught me and clung to me, stroking the back of my head as I buried my head in his neck.

Immediately, I was no longer cold or scared. I had his warm arms around me. Earlier I had a sneaking fear that I would be frightened of him the next time I saw him because of what I had seen, but those fears disappeared the instant I felt his arms. Instead, I felt safe and protected.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed into my hair as he set me down but didn't let go. I closed my eyes, holding back the tears of relief,

"No I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot I don't know what I was thinking."

"I was so harsh, so mean-"

"I deserved it!"

"I just had to get you out of there, Lizzie," he squeezed me tighter to emphasize his point. I pulled back just slightly so I could pull his face to mine. With a low groan, his lips came crashing onto mine and I stumbled back from the power of his kiss. Gripping my face with his warm hands, his kiss slowly changed from fiercely passionate to sweet and reverent.

He pulled away slowly and when I opened my eyes I was greeted by a dazzling smile with tired eyes. He looked like he'd been through hell. I frowned as my fingertips lingered over the bags under his eyes.

"We have to talk," I said, as reality pulled us out of our perfect happiness.


	65. SIXTY FIVE

**CHAPTER SIXTY-FIVE**

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

I was hoping to have a few moments more to enjoy our blissful reunion, but she was absolutely right. I took her hand and led her to the edge of the bed.

"How exactly did you tell him?" I began when we were sitting and facing each other. She scrunched up her nose in confusion and it was the cutest thing ever.

"Tell who what?"

"Tristan! What I am!" I gripped her leg.

"Oh he didn't see!" she blows out a sigh of relief and covers my hand with hers, smiling.

I remove my hand and lean back as I contemplate this. I could've sworn he'd seen everything, but then again if he had why would the bastard smile about it.

She interrupts my thoughts, "That was pretty lucky, if you ask me. Had he turned around just one second earlier he would've seen you…you…"

Her voice drifted off as the blood drained from her face. My worst fears were confirmed. She barely handled seeing Paul that one time, she described it as transforming into a monster. And now that she had seen me shift she saw me differently.

"It's called shifting, Lizzie," I said softly. I reached out to touch her but resisted. I didn't think I take it if she flinched at my touch.

"Did it hurt?" she asked quietly.

"I've told you before that it doesn't. It's like a shiver, I barely feel it." She looked down and I can't stand the silence. "Were you scared?"

"I fainted," she blushed. This I already knew.

"I'm really sorry," I reached out but pulled back again, "I just couldn't handle it."

"You were that mad at me?" she asked, her voice quiet and high pitched.

"No!" This time I didn't stop myself from reaching for her face, and to my relief she cuddled her cheek into my palm. "I was just angry at that I had no control over the situation. There was so much going on and there wasn't much I could do about it. Seeing Tristan's smug grin as he started to drive you away was the final straw."

"He was smiling?" she asked dubiously.

"Like a Cheshire Cat," I insisted, "I really don't like him. I'm sorry, I was going to try for your sake but he has made it impossible. He's just _such _a_ douchebag. _He won't stop rubbing your '_friendship'_ in my face."

"He has been a little touchy lately," she nodded. It wasn't much of an agreement, but I'd take it gleefully. At least she was _beginning_ to see my side. "But Jake, he _is_ my friend and he's going through a lot right now."

I sighed, "Lizzie how would you feel if the situation were reversed?"

Once again she scrunched her nose, "How do you mean?"

"Picture this: you are amidst a crisis where danger could be lurking at any corner at any second. To escape the crazy, you go to pick up the one you love from school and find yourself waiting as every single person slowly leaves but your person does not show up. After about an hour, you panic and go into town to see if anybody has seen them and you find them across the street in a _very_ friendly embrace, getting their face licked."

"Oh," she choked out.

"Lizzie I'm not even going to mention that only a couple weeks ago you refused to cut school with _me_ and insisted it was something you would never do."

"Ah," she choked again.

"Do you see now how much that hurt me?" I said quietly looking down. She ducked and caught my lips, her hands on my shoulders as she pushed me down on to the mattress. I tried to resist as long as I could because I was still hurt and didn't want to let her off that easy, but gripping the comforter in a tight fist wasn't enough to hold me back.

With a moan my hands flew up to her face and I using my body weight I flipped us over. I decided to take control. I pinned her hands above her head, making her my prisoner. She let me, but only for a moment. The second my grip on her hands relaxed she grunted and flipped us over again. We rolled off the bed to the ground with a thud.

I burst into laughter and she covered my mouth with my hand, smiling.

"Shh!" she scolded, "Tristan is sleeping downstairs!"

The mention of his name killed my mood instantly. She could probably tell from my face because she started kissing me all over with a murmured "I'm sorry" or "Forgive me" before each peck. I groaned, my eyes shutting tight. She really does know how to mess with a guy's head.

"Hey," she said, putting a hand on my cheek. My eyes opened to find her looking down at me, her eyes twinkling. Her hair had fallen over one shoulder and I found myself unable to breathe as I twirled a strand around my finger. The string lights from her bed lit up her hair like a halo. She looked like an angel.

_Yeah,_ I thought wearily, _an angel that puts me through hell._

"Hey," she said again, as if reading my thoughts. She bent down closer and circled her nose around mine. "I'm yours," she murmured. My heart skipped a beat and just like that all was forgiven.

"Yeah?" I croaked.

She laughed quietly, nodding, "Hell yeah."

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

I know it was a cheesy thing to say. I'm pretty sure it was something only said in a Jane Austin book or a Jason Mraz song. Jake and I needed to be cheesy, though, especially now when we have been so distant with each other.

His grin was so stupidly happy I couldn't help mirroring him with one of my own.

"Hey," he said softly, brushing the hair out of my eye, "You want to go for a walk?" I leaned back to make sure he is serious.

"Jake, it's like 3 am."

"So?"

"So it's also like freezing outside."

"Yeah I know," he said meaningfully, "It's going to snow tomorrow." The realization of what that meant hits me hard. Who knows if this might be our last night together before things change completely?

"Lizzie," he murmured, "I have to tell you something." My heart raced as he avoided my eyes. "If things go badly, that is to say- if the Volturi start to attack, I-"  
I covered his mouth refusing to let him finish. "We are not even going to entertain the idea of that being a possibility," I said, "I won't hear it. Everything is going to be fine."

He looked at me with such a conflicted expression my heart almost breaks.

"Okay," I said getting up, "Let's go."

His grin returned and he stood up. Leering over me, he reached behind his neck, pulled off his sweatshirt, and pulled it over my head in one fluid motion. I loved that it was warm and smelled like him but I still eyed him questioningly as I fed my arms through.

"You'll need it more than me," he shrugged.


	66. SIXTY SIX

**CHAPTER SIXTY-SEVEN**

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

"We have to be really quiet going downstairs," she whispered as she slipped on a pair of Ugg boots, "I don't want to wake Tristan. He hasn't been getting much sleep." My eyebrows raised,

"I was thinking we'd go out the window."

"That's a funny joke," she scoffed, "Remember the last time I tried going through that window?" I bit back a smile.

"That time was different," I shrugged. I grabbed the sweatshirt pocket and pulled her closer. Bending my face down, I lightly brushed my lips over hers, "You didn't have me there to carry you."

"I have a fear of falling," she blurted.

"It'll only last a second," I laughed as I took her hand and pulled her toward the window. She stumbled as she followed. "You won't even realize you're falling until you're all ready on the ground."

I opened the window and immediately she clung to me in response to the cold. I chuckled softly and put my hand on her shoulders, pushing her back so that I could look into her eyes.

"You'll be safe," I promised. I turned my back and motioned for her to jump on. She mounted me with a leap, her arms and legs wrapping around me tightly…a little _too_ tightly.

"You're choking me," I coughed. She slackened her grip around my neck instantly, but not by much. "Just close your eyes, Lizzie," I instructed. She buried her head in the nape of my neck and whimpered slightly in anticipation. I jumped out, landing as softly and swiftly as I could. We stood still for a minute as I waited for her to relax.

"Oh!" she said in surprise when she raised her head. She clumsily disentangled herself from me, "I didn't even feel it."  
"I told you," I rolled my eyes. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she wrapped hers around my waist and we walked out onto the sidewalk, grinning at each other.

It was nice being alone with Lizzie. I couldn't remember the last time we spent time together like this. It seemed like there was always something pulling us apart. Even now, when we were just going for a late night walk there was a threat hanging overhead. I had yet to tell her about my agreement with Bella.

I tried to put it off as long as I could, dismissing the idea because it seemed impossible that we would lose. I refused to even imagine the possibility of having to escape Forks with Renesmee. However, now that the actual confrontation was only hours away, it was hard to be so sure.

She shivered but hummed happily, gazing up at me with her beautiful eyes and my heart stopped. I never wanted her to stop looking at me like that. I never wanted to stop hearing those little noises she made. I couldn't be selfish, though. She had to know.

We walked silently into a mini park that consisted of two picnic benches and a rusty jungle gym. I took her hand and we walked over to the swings. We sat down and the swing creaked as she shuffled her feet.

"Okay," she sighed, "What are you not telling me?"

"What?" I asked in surprise. She looked at me with a raised brow,

"You've been chewing your lip since we left the house. Tell me."

"You're not gonna like it."

"Oh I can tell. Go on."

I searched her eyes to see how she was truly feeling, but her expectant gaze told me nothing. Sighing, I looked down at my hands,

"If the Volturi don't stop to let the Cullens explain and a fight breaks out… Bella has asked me to take Renesmee and flee."

She was silent, and the only change in her expression was a slight purse of her lips. After what seemed like forever she finally spoke.

"What does that mean exactly?"

I got off the swing and kneeled before her, taking her hands in mine in a plea for forgiveness. "It means that I will be taking Renesmee to Florida under new identities to keep her safe."

"You'd leave me?" Her voice was so monotonous it didn't even sound like a question. It was killing me that she was showing no emotion. I wanted her to shout or hit my chest but instead she just stared back at me blankly.

"I'll come back as soon as I can. Or you'll come to me. We'll make it work somehow; I won't let it be the end of us. I couldn't-"

She cut me off with a short and chaste kiss. It wasn't enough reassurance but at least it was something. She put a hand on my face and smiled sadly.

"You're such an ass," she said softly. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Her words didn't match her tone at all. "You get violently jealous when a guy who is _just a friend_ merely comes to visit me and we skip school to hang out. Yet here you are telling me that you have agreed to take the child of your first love and leave me, just because she asked you too."

I looked down at her lap, not knowing what to say.

"What do you want me to do, Jacob?" she whispered.

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

__I knew it was going to be something bad. I could tell from his face and the silence that whatever he was going to tell me was going to hurt us in some way. Even though I prepared myself for the worst, it was not enough for the huge bomb he just dumped on me.

It felt like I was always going to come second to Bella. She was the reason for all his jealousy issues, all his werewolf problems, and now she was the reason for possibly tearing us apart. Sending Jake all the way to _Florida?_ _Did the selfish bitch even acknowledge my existence at all?_

I refused to allow him to see how upset I was. It wasn't certain this was going to happen. If this was my last night with him before everything changed, I didn't want to fight.

"I want you to tell me what you're thinking," he begged.

"I'm thinking that I'm tired," I sighed, standing up. He stood up quickly, his hands gripping my shoulders. He searched my eyes as I fought back the tears.

"Lizzie I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't say no I-"

"Enough talking." I pulled him to me and kissed him fervently. He moaned in response as his hands moved to my hips, gripping me tightly and pulling my body against his. My hands held his face in desperation. We usually melted into each other like we were one being but this time my lips fought against his. My fingers tugged at his hair as I bit his bottom lip. Gasping, his mouth moved to my neck. I was panting, my eyes clenched tight as it became harder to fight the tears. I tugged his hair again and he nipped at my neck in response.

A cold wetness hit my cheek and I feared I lost my battle against my tear ducts, but when I opened my eyes I discovered it was starting to flurry. I pushed him back, realizing that our time was up.

He looked up at the sky, his chest rising and falling with his panted breaths. He returned his gaze back to me but I averted his eyes, unsure of how to feel anymore.

"Let's get you back before it really starts coming down," he said, his voice low and gruff. I nodded stiffly and we set out towards the house.


	67. Important Announcements

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS**

Things are about to get real exciting in _JHIL,_ but before I upload the next chapter I wanted to share with you guys that this story was nominated for an award! Can you believe it?

It is such an honor to be nominated. Never in my wildest dreams did I think this story would get such amazing reception, let alone be nominated for **Most Promising Twilight Fan Fiction**! Voting **begins today and ends the 20****th** (**link is in my profile**). Let me know if you guys vote for my story I'd be so grateful!

I can't believe that after 5 years this story is still getting so much love from you guys. If it weren't for you I probably would have given up a long time ago. But now _JHIL_ is almost over! Since this story has been getting so much awesome love I've been contemplating a sequel. I have a lot of plans for Lizzie and Jake ;) If that is something you'd be interested in leave a review or PM me.

I can't thank you guys enough for all your kind words and support.

Love,

CandidCommotion


	68. SIXTY SEVEN

**HAHA sorry about that last chapter guys—more than half of it was missing!**

**Don't know how that happened sorry!**

**Here's the real one.**

**CHAPTER SIXTY SEVEN**

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

She didn't speak for the entire walk back from the park. I knew there was nothing I could say that would comfort her or make her feel better. Our future was out of my hands now. It killed me that I had caused her this pain and I couldn't fix it. It was all I could do not to run to the Cullens' house and scream, "I change my mind! How could you even ask this of me?! Forget it!"

All too soon we were at her house again. Lizzie had pulled the large hood of the sweatshirt on in response to the snow, but I also could tell she wanted to hide her face from me. Trying to catch her eye, I started to walk towards her window when I saw her take the opposite direction toward her front door.

"Hey, where you goin?" I whispered as I chased after her. She turned around slowly, her hand on the doorknob,

"I'd rather not swing up, if that's okay. I'd probably scream and I don't want to wake Tristan. Plus I think I need a glass of water."

"Oh," I said, my hopes of staying the night faltering, "Okay."

"So," she looked down on her feet.

"So," I echoed.

"I'd say text me with updates but-"

"Werewolves don't have pockets."

"It's not funny, Jake," she hissed, finally looking at me. Her eyes were misty and her expression was guarded.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just don't know what else to say."

"Me neither," she sighed. After a pause she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and was in the house with the door closed in my face before I had time to respond.

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

I leaned against the door, finally allowing myself to cry. That was probably the worst goodbye in the history of goodbyes. I didn't know how else to leave it, though. I just couldn't forgive him yet for what he was doing to us. He was gambling with our future all for the sake of another girl who I'm _sure_ wouldn't do the same for him.

I know Bella gave him no choice. He'd felt guilt towards her ever since he fell in love with me and moved on with his life. I couldn't understand that- it's not like she ever _deserved_ his love or even _returned_ it.

An uncontrollable sob broke out and I covered my mouth quickly, glancing over to the couch where Tristan was sleeping to see if it woke him. He was writhing around under the blanket, and a low moan rumbled from deep in his throat. It pained me to know he was probably having a nightmare.

Wiping the tears from my face, I went to the kitchen and poured him a cold glass of water. I quietly tiptoed over and placed it on the table. Seeing the state he was in, I had to once again cover my mouth to suppress a gasp.

He was drenched in sweat. Even in the dim lighting I could see veins popping out that branched out all along his arm, neck, and chest. They were so dark they were almost black, and they almost appeared to be _moving_. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as I followed the trail with my eyes. They all seemed to branch out from an area of chest still covered. Reaching out slowly, I pinched the blanket and gingerly moved it out of the way. This time I _couldn't_ suppress my gasp.

A large bandage, brown and yellow with dried blood covered the area right above his heart. A putrid smell filled my nose and I started to pull away in disgust and horror when his fist grasped onto my wrist, holding on so tight I whimpered from the pain.

I turned my head and jumped when our eyes met. His eyes were panicked and foggy, open so wide and bright they almost lit up the room. It was a terrifying sight because I could tell he wasn't even conscious. Tristan wasn't even _seeing_ me. He was still asleep.

"T-Tristan," I shuddered, trying to writhe away from his grip, "I brought you water. Everything's okay. You're just having a nightmare."

His mouth widened into a maniacal smile and I shivered. Without another response, he released me and turned away from me.

Not wanting to stay any longer, I stood up and practically sprinted up the stairs and into my bedroom, running head first into a warm chest.


	69. SIXTY EIGHT

**CHAPTER SIXTY-EIGHT**

_**From Lizzie's point of view…**_

I jumped back to see whom I had run into. When I saw his face, I opened my mouth to scold him _once again_ for scaring the crap out of me, but instead I found myself bursting into tears and burying my face in his chest.

"Lizzie, shh," Jacob placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back to look at me. I couldn't stand being under his worrisome gaze.

"Go away!" I wailed, covering my face with my hands.

"No," he said firmly, removing my hands, and penetrating my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I looked away.

"I know you're mad at me, Lizzie, and I know you're frustrated. I am all of those things too! But there's nothing we can do about it now. And there's no way I'm going to spend what could be my last night here without you. We're going to get through this hell together."

He pulled me to his chest and I hugged him until my arms ached and my tears had stopped. He was right. As angry as I was with him, I'd never forgive myself if we had just left things the way we did at my doorstep.

He sniffed and buried his face in my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and rubbed his back. Suddenly the roles had reversed and I was the one comforting _him_. He trembled slightly, and I pulled back searching for his face to see if he was okay.

A steady line of tears was streaming down his face. _He was crying?_ His lip trembled and he turned away from me. Immediately I pulled his face back to mine.

"I've never been so scared," he whispered, "I can't handle the thought of losing you. I've never felt such fear in my life. I hate it."

I kissed his tears as I held his face firmly in my hands.

"You're not going to lose me," I said, between each kiss, "I won't allow it."

He clenched his eyes as his lips found mine. We gripped each other's faces as we kissed and cried. When we finally pulled back and saw the state of each other, we both broke into an embarrassed smile.

"Ugh," he groaned wiping the rest of his tears away. I tried not to smile wider. _Jacob Black just _cried. He really did care for me as much as I him. I knew it was something no one had ever seen, and I was not likely to see it again. It was a special moment we would keep to ourselves forever.

I took his hand and led him to the edge of the bed. We sat down, our legs tangled in each other. He took my hand in his and kissed it thoughtfully.

"This is my favorite place," he said after a moment, "Late at night, in your bedroom, sitting with you on your bed."

"We do seem to end up here a lot," I admitted. _Usually after a terrible fight._ He looked at me with sad but smiling eyes,

"In here it feels like it's just you and me. Like the rest of the world doesn't exist."

"That would be nice," I admitted, looking down at my lap.

"Speaking of," he sighed, "How's the hobo?"

"Don't say that!" I snapped, slapping his arm. He rubbed the spot and looked at me questioningly,

"Why not? Tristan looks like he's on drugs."

"He's going through something terrible, Jake."

"Oh really?" he scoffed.

"Yes!" I hissed, "He was _mugged_ okay? And pretty badly too."  
"Oh I'm sure," he rolled his eyes, "Lizzie, honestly, that's the perfect ploy to get you to play nurse. He's probably lying."

"I just saw him downstairs with a bandage on his chest. He was writhing around having a terrible nightmare."

"Oh," he looked disappointed.

"I think he really needs my help, Jake."

"That's not your job!" he shouted. I winced at his booming voice and he checked himself. Taking a deep breath, he looked at me softly, "Let's just lay down for a bit, can we?"

_**From Jacob's point of view…**_

She sat up and took off my sweatshirt before returning to her cuddled position. Without the presence of it, I felt the curve and warmth of her body much better. Her eyes met mine and she shrugged,

"I'm warm enough without it."

I hugged her closer and smiled to myself. I loved that I could make her feel so warm. I couldn't explain how happy it made me that she was most comfortable when she was in my arms.

I closed my eyes and leaned back. All the drama and emotion had worn me out. I just wanted to sleep and pretend that tomorrow was forever away.

I felt an almost inner peace now that Lizzie knew everything. All my secrets were revealed and yet she still was here in my arms.

_All secrets except one,_ a voice in my head acknowledged

My heart started pounding as I made the decision. If there ever were a time to tell her, this would be it. Lizzie must have felt my shift in emotion because she eyed be questioningly.

"Jacob?" she said after a moment. My eyes fell to the leather pocket necklace that fell between her chest.

I sat up a little straighter and cleared my throat.

"There's one more thing I have to tell you," I began, "It's something that happens to werewolves. It's called _Imprinting."_


End file.
